Fate IX from Outer Space
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The 9th Fate story, and this time featuring our sexy ninjas. Set after "The Book of the Invisible" arc, the Ninja Seeking Club investigate an alien race, bent on world domination. Can our group of ninjas stop this intergalactic siege, or are they doomed? Featuring characters from Blood-C and more. Rated M for language, blood and gore, and harsh violence. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ENJU!
1. Chapter 1

_And now, and editorial prologue, but the first chapter intro, by our resident weirdo… Emmitt._

* * *

 ** _Emmitt Predicts…_**

A tiny man in a small desk, with a huge head and big smile, and a trench coat, was sitting in his desk. He nodded, and he bowed his head. He then said the opening intro.

"Greetings, my friends.  
We are all interested in the future, for that is where _you and I_ are going to spend the rest of our lives. And remember my friends: future events such as these… will affect you in the future. You are interested in the unknown, the mysterious, the unexplainable. That is why you are here.  
And now, for the first time, since sixty years ago, from a time when people were deeply paranoid, we are bringing to you the full story of what happened on that faithful day. We are giving you all the evidence, based only on this secret testimony… of the miserable souls, who survived this terrifying ordeal.  
The incidents; the places… My friend, we cannot keep this a secret any longer.  
Let us punish the guilty and let us reward the innocent.  
My friend, can your heart stand the _shocking facts_ … about _Demonic Forces from Outer Space_?"

Thunder boomed.

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

 ** _Kazuki Araya_**

 ** _Enju Saion-Ji_** _(P.S. Happy Birthday)_

 ** _Nanao Kashima_**

 ** _Saya Kisaragi_**

* * *

 ** _"Moé! Ninja Girls!" in:  
Fate IX from Outer Space_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:  
_** _This Fate fic takes place AFTER "Moé! Ninja Girls!" Season 11. There may be some spoilers from the series, for those who have never played the game, or those who have not reached Season 11 or so on.  
Please enjoy._

* * *

On a quiet afternoon, in the Ninja Seeking Club, a girl in green hair, an ample bust, and wearing a blue sweater and blue plaid skirt, was reading a magazine about UFOs.

"Aliens." She spoke, as seven other girls were in shock, including two boys, in black school uniforms.

A girl in long black hair and a blue bow in her hair, wearing a black blazer and blue skirt, asked, "Excuse me? What are you talking about, Kashima-san?"

Nanao, the girl in blue, said, "I know this is weird, but… O-M-G! This article says that aliens from another planet have abducted people and make them into slaves! That, or eat them."

Ricka, a girl with silver hair, gasped, "OH! Eat humans?"

Myu, a girl with pink hair, done in pigtails, wearing an orange sweater, said, "Hau?"

Enju barked, "Kashima, first off, there's no such thing! Whether you believe that bologna, it's no different."

Nanao said, "Oh, but I do. Normally, in anime, you'd see aliens, and most of them are good guys."

Kazuki, a boy in spiky brown hair, replied, "Oh, I know what you mean."

Yamabuki, a girl in dark blue hair, wearing her green hooded sweater, under her blazer, "Oh, yes~! We've see those in these types of anime and manga!"

Yamabuki, Nanao, & Kazuki cheered, "NERDS UNITE!"

Enju huffed, "Idiots. And you call yourselves ninjas?"

Nanao pouted, "I'm not even _in_ this club."

Enju shouted, "Then why are you even here?"

Kazuki replied, "It's fine. We're just spending some time together, since we stopped the _Sonic Brainwashing Matter_ , and the end of the _Doppelgangers_."

Lily, a tall girl with dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, wearing her blazer, like it was a cape, said lightly, "That's true. But it's one weird mission, after another. And now, Nanao says that aliens are involved?"

Nanao smirked, "Believe me in this, but these reports are happening, since we helped stopped the sex zombies."

Enju boomed, "Whether it's your opinion on the matter, and since we had help on this issue, I would never believe that aliens are involved."

Nanao smiled, "And that's my point."

She rubbed her chin and glared, "Hmm… The one who has brains could be an alien."

Enju cried, "ME?! _You're_ the smart one, over me, next to Lily-san and Cy-chan!"

Nanao grinned, suddenly wearing her eyeglasses on, "Well, it proves my point. For the record, let us see what you can do for examination."

Myu barked, "Wait a minute, Nanao-senpai! What is this about a magazine article that you were reading, moments ago?"

She smiled, "I'm so intrigued."

Kazuki thought, "She's usually in this for the horror stuff."

A boy in tan skin and blonde hair walked out of the room, and said, "Uh, bro, you got a moment? We need to talk."

Kazuki said, "Oh, uh, sure, Johnny."

The boys left, as Nanao said, "Well, this article, as you see here… is a true story, from the day."

She explained, "So, from what I read, this guy was abducted by aliens, in the middle of the usual shopping area that we all go to."

Yamabuki cried, "NO! Get out of town!"

Nanao smirked, "I kid you not. This is where the aliens come in, and-."

Enju cried, "Nanao, enough!"

Akari, a girl in blonde hair, said, "Yeah! Don't you think you're being ridiculous? If there _are_ aliens, we should know!"

Enju said, "Exactly-, wait, what?"

Cy, a small girl, with her blazer wrapped around her waist, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, said, "Oh, I know. Does Nanny ever leawn the _Close Encounters_?"

Nanao gasped, as Yamabuki smiled, "Hey, yeah! If we want to know how and why this guy was abducted, there has got to be signs."

Cy explained, as she beeped, " _Close Encounters of the First Kind – sight of aliens_."

Enju replied, "That means that in order for an unidentified flying object, or UFO, to appear, then they must be discovered by the naked eye, from led than 500 feet away."

Cy beeped, " _Close Encounter of the Second Kind – interference_."

Yamabuki laughed, "I know this one. It means that the alien may affect your vehicle of device, causing interference."

Enju said, "Very good. A UFO event may be triggered, if a physical effect is alleged. For example, Cy here is an android, and may be affected by the aliens, via signs. This also applies to animals reacting, bodily functions feeling weird, or even physical signs on the ground."

Myu asked, "Like corn crops being scorched to produce an alien sign?"

Enju replied, "Bingo!"

Cy beeped, " _Close Encounters of the Third Kind – First Contact_."

Nanao laughed, "And this is when we'll meet the UFOs, in person."

Enju said, "Exactly. And that's when the alien, depending on who and what he or she looks like, may be an exact double. But…"

The girls asked, "But?"

Enju replied, "That's all in the movies and sort. I mean, you can believe Hynek's scale, about the UFO. But there's no proof."

Nanao said, "What about being abducted by aliens?"

Cy added, " _Close Encounters of the Fourth Kind._ "

Enju griped, "NO! I'm saying that while there are signs of aliens being shown, there-."

Akari stated, "Oh, yeah?"

Enju was silent, as Yamabuki asked, "Say, Cy-Cy, you know what the other close encounters of the kind are?"

Cy smiled, "Oh, yes, Bookie. Close Encounters of the Fifh Kind means dat da alien and human will make diwect contact to each other, thwough conscious, volunawy, and pwoactive human-intiated coopewative communication. A Sixth Kind means the mew-dalation of a human of animal, associated with the first kind, though some might considew it da sevewe example of da _Seggun Kind_."

Yamabuki gasped, "SHOCK AND AWE! Like cows being murdered by UFOs?"

Cy concluded, "And the _Seventh Kind_ wesults in the cweation of a human/alien hybwid, whether by sexual activity or other scientific methods. These are J. Allen Hynek's Extensions in the Close Encounters."

Enju was shocked, as she gasped, "Sex… for aliens?"

Nanao was speechless, as Lily blushed, "Amazing… So much to learn about UFOs."

Cy giggled, "But no woe-wees. Although that alien symbols are sighted, no aliens are ever shown in public."

Enju smiled, "Cy agrees with me, since aliens are no such thing."

She yelled at Nanao, "HEAR ME, KASHIMA? NO! SUCH! THING!"

Nanao cried, "I HEARD YOU! IMAO, I can't believe that this tiny android know so much about UFOs, _or_ the knowledge from J. Allen Hynek."

Cy barked, "I am NOT tiny!"

Akari asked, "Say, where did Kazuki and Johnny go?"

Outside the club room, Johnny was crying, as he was scared, "Bro, you have got to help me… I was out buying this new anime I wanted to try out, and I met a girl, and she said "Hi"."

Kazuki asked, "Whoa, really? No one ever likes you, but this is a first. What did she look like?"

Johnny thought, "Hmm… How can I tell her that she's an alien?"

He lied, "Well, this girl was all nice to me, and she's got huge breasts, like all your ninja gal pals. Also, she has this red streak on her black hair. I think she's a _ko-gal_ from Shibuya."

Kazuki thought, "Huh. Nothing strange about that."

He asked Johnny, "Go on…"

Johnny explained, "Well, I did say Hi to her, and I went to the store. Suddenly, a strange light came from outside, and then the girl suddenly vanished. It was strange!"

Kazuki stated, "Johnny, bro… I don't think it was aliens… I think it was her pick-up from a friend's house. Besides, you don't even know her."

Johnny said, "Well, I believe that it was _too_ an alien! I mean, I believed that all of you are ninjas, right?"

Kazuki sighed, "Well, that's true… Well, except Nanao and Cy, of course."

Johnny stated, "And that's my point! I mean, her skin is pale, and not green. You don't think she's…"

He bawled, "KAZUKI! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

Kazuki roared, "QUIT CRYING ALL OVER ME!"

Enju appeared from the door, and asked, glaring at them, "What are you idiots talking about, in here?"

Johnny whistled, "Oh, nothing~!"

Kazuki said, "It's nothing."

Enju smiled, "Oh, good. Be a sweetheart and tell Kashima-san off, for being a freak about aliens?"

He asked, "Eh? Why me?"

Enju stated, "Well, we all had a talk about aliens, and the _Seven Close Encounters_."

Johnny asked, "Don't you mean three?"

Enju grinned, "Not if you're studying Hynek's work."

Johnny and Kazuki asked, "Huh? _Heimlich_?"

Enju glared, "Never mind."

She yelled, "GET INSIDE, DAMN IT!"

Kazuki moaned, "Sheesh! Alright, don't blow my eardrums out."

They went in, as Nanao said, "Where have you been? I was going to tell you about how this thing happened!"

Yamabuki cheered, "YEAH! Imagine that we'll be rich, if this article is real!"

Cy examined it and said, " _Analyzing… Report on magazine is 85% false… Probability of paranoia is at 90% at best…_ "

Ricka shivered, "Paranoid? Too scared."

Nanao sobbed, "Aw… And it was real, too. I can't believe that I'd listen to that story, especially in the weekly examiner that I buy every week."

Cy stated, "But Nanny, this is fwom last week."

Nanao gulped, as Enju sighed, "Case closed. Drop it, and move on!"

Nanao sobbed, "Oh… I am so stupid! Why did I buy the wrong issue?"

Akari said, "It's alright, Nanao. We believe you."

Enju barked, "Not me!"

Kazuki said, "Me neither."

Enju said, "At least some of us are sane."

He thought, "Well, Johnny's story is sane, but I wouldn't be so sure…"

Enju explained to Kazuki what went on, as he was laughing a bit. Johnny felt uneasy, as he sobbed, "I saw it… I did…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Hey, if you're scared of alien abductions, Cy-Cy will tell you the Close Encounters-."

Kazuki roared, "QUIET YOU!"

Nanao sighed, as she sulked, "Well, you guys can handle your conversations… I'm gonna go back to the Archery Club."

She called out, as she was leaving, "BELIEVE ME! I _KNOW_ TRUTH… WHEN I SEE IT! The old saying says it best… " _The Truth is Out Here!_ " SO THERE!"

She slammed the door and left to her own club, as Akari gasped, "Whoa… Such lungs."

Myu giggled, "Indeed. If there _are_ aliens, we can meet them, and learn if they're a peaceful race."

Ricka was scared, as she sobbed, "No… Not peaceful…"

Yamabuki grinned, "Imagine… if someone _does_ get you, and performed a-."

 **CRASH!  
** Lightning struck in front of Yamabuki, as Enju roared, "DON'T! EVEN! TRY!"

Kazuki whispered to Johnny, "Don't worry. This is what's been about, all day. We'll forget about it, after school, and have an anime binge, tonight."

Johnny giggled, "Thanks, man."

Myu felt worried, as she thought, "Poor Johnny-senpai. I wonder what he's upset about, concerning our topic."

The club room went on, and suddenly, the alien talk died out, after 20 minutes, when Enju finally convinced everyone that aliens do not exist.

* * *

That night, in the shopping area, a girl in black hair, done with a red streak on her hair, was walking past the sushi shop. She then nodded, and walked in. She was about to enjoy sushi, as she entered what was considered the _worst sushi place_ ever, since the chef's brother owns a ramen shop, which he makes the world's _worst_ ramen.

She took a seat and said to the chef, " _Chef's Special_ , please."

She was given her sushi, as she started to inhale it. She then nodded, as she wiped her hands with the napkin. She replied, "Check please."

She was given the check and paid for it. The girl said, "Your sushi sucked, by the way. It tastes great, but lacks natural flavor."

She walked out of the shop, as the girl, with no sense of taste, left the shopping square, only to pass a guy in blonde hair, wearing a sweater and jeans. They stopped and looked at each other. They nodded, while closing their eyes.

Meanwhile, down at the park, a couple was sitting together, enjoying the starry sky. One was male, with light brown hair and glasses, while the other was female, with pale skin, red eyes, long black hair, and glasses. They were both wearing black school uniforms, as they viewed the night sky.

Saya said, "Itsuki… Isn't the night sky beautiful?"

Itsuki said, "Yeah. It is."

He got a call from his cellphone, as he viewed the text. He then said, in a serious voice, "It's them."

She stood up, with an emotionless look on her face. She nodded, "Right."

Itsuki kissed Saya on the lips, and then they walked off, heading out of the park, hand-in-hand.

Elsewhere, somewhere near the empty Mizaki High, a girl in long black hair, with glowing red eyes, walked down to the huge open field, which is the track, during P.E.. She walked to the middle of the park, and then spoke in whispers. She held up a katana sword and started to drag her blade onto the ground, walking randomly. Far away inside the building, a figure was watching on, whispering in fright, "What? What is she doing?"

What was the girl doing, holding a katana, and dragging it into the ground, making deep cuts to the dirt? All we know is that it happened… that same night, at 11:39pm. As for our heroes, they were already asleep, preparing for school, tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Nanao): Hey, everyone! This is Nanao Kashima, here with this _Fate 9 next chapter preview_!

(Enju): And me, Enju.

(Nanao): Of course, I want to apologize if my behavior was too rude, towards the others in the Ninja Seeking Club, which I am not a member, and that Miss Saion-Ji has forced me to publically state that the existence of UFOs and other intergalactic beings in this world… is all false.

(Enju): Good. Now, does that make you feel better?

(Nanao): I want to get on with the story.

(Enju): Wait… Why are we doing this _Next Chapter Preview_ , like back in the game?

(Nanao): HELLO! GET THIS! _"Moé! Ninja Girls!_ " get their own standalone horror/sci-fi fanfic, complete with guest stars! This will star ALL of us, and we get to be together, this time! LOL! I'm so ROFL!

(Enju): Well, that's true. But you only debuted in _Fate 7_ , as an android.

(Nanao): Uh-uh! I was a victim to the Jewel Women. Besides, you were one of the survivors in _Fate 5_.

(Enju): Yeah, I know… But that Yui girl was nice… Mio, on the other hand-.

(Nanao): SPOILER MUCH?

(Enju): AHEM! Where are my manners? Anyways, onwards to the next chapter preview. We return to school, noticing a strange pattern in our track. Could it be from last night's weird actions?

(Nanao): Yeah, I know! That girl ate some bad sushi, and she was fine. And that other girl in glasses. She was kissed by her boyfriend, and didn't feel it… like some sort of-.

(Enju): AHEM!

(Nanao): Right. _Ix-nay on the ace-spay eatures-cray_. Anyways, tune in to the next chapter of " _Fate 9 from Outer Space_ "!

(Enju): See you then.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, in homeroom, Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Ricka, Nanao, Yamabuki, & Johnny were all seated, as does the rest of class. Some students were clamoring on about the issues concerning last night, involving the school's track and field area.

Akari asked, "Whoa! Something happened last night? Prowlers?"

Enju said, "No… I don't think it was."

Kazuki asked, "Did anyone say about what happened at the track?"

He thought, "Our school's track, outside the building… What could have happened?"

Ricka said, "Strange marks… Cut clean."

Enju said, "Well, from what the Principal told me, along with Miss Kikuko, they said that Miss Kikuko saw a person in the field, half past 11, dragging her metal object onto the grass, producing and creating a gigantic mark."

Kazuki asked, "Any idea what that is?"

Nanao was flushed in excitement, "OOH! It can't be! Could it be… it may be…"

Yamabuki said, "Nope… It's obviously vandals."

Kazuki said, "Yeah, but at around Midnight, and for such energy to create such a huge mark?"

He asked Enju, "Did the Hag see what she saw, and who did it?"

Enju replied, "No. She couldn't make out who it was. But we _do_ know that it's female. Could it be another enemy?"

Yamabuki said, "We should check, after class. Nanao's assumption may be correct!"

Enju yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT ALIENS!"

The students clamored, overhearing Enju's words.

"ALIENS?"  
"Could it be that this school was picked?"  
"I don't want to meet with the UFOs!"  
"Oh, I wish they were cute aliens, like in movies…"  
"This is cool! The Science Club will make of this!"

Enju growled, as Akari giggled, "Oops…"

Nanao smirked evilly, "I knew it!"

Johnny cried, "I knew it! I KNEW IT! ALIENS!"

Kazuki said, "NO! It's not! Why don't we check it out, and see for ourselves!"

Ricka replied, "Unsure."

Akari said, "Right. We'll get the others to meet, during lunch, and view it from the roof."

Kazuki smiled, "Good idea!"

Enju snarled, "Doesn't anyone listen to me, anymore?"

Nanao said, "Sorry, can't hear you, over the fact that _Aliens ARE real!_ "

Ricka remarked, "With Enju. Nonsense."

Kazuki said, "I believe in you, Nanao, but I'm going with Enju on this one."

Yamabuki barked, "Spoilsports! You make the fun out of bizarre stuff!"

Nanao pouted, as Johnny said, "I'm in with Nanao, since she believes me."

Enju barked, "Then the majority has spoken!"

She added, "But… uh… We'll check it out, for ourselves, just in case. Even if it _is_ aliens, which is NOT, then who would have the energy, by one sole person, to vandalize our school's track?"

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, all of Kazuki's friends viewed the track, from above the school. Kazuki gasped, "No way!"

Myu gasped in shock, "Oh, my goodness!"

Lily said, "And in such precise work."

Yamabuki smirked, "Meh. It's no different than any of my work."

Enju asked, "Lily, you have any idea how it happened?"

Lily said, "Well, judging by the feint and precise cuts, this was actually from a ninja sword. I took a closer look, during the break. I did a little research. From what Nanao says, aliens have a way to present itself, producing strange marks. But this was cut from a ninja sword, and not a laser, as they usually do."

Myu said, "So, it rules out that it wasn't aliens, but rather a vandal."

Akari moaned, "Crap… How and when was this created, and why?"

Kazuki said, "The Hag said that she viewed it, during the night. A female with a metal object created this design."

They took a view of the huge marking on the field from above. Kazuki asked, "Any idea what and how this was designed? It looks weird to me."

Johnny said, "I can't tell… Reminds me of something."

It was a weirdly drawn skull, with crooked eyes, and the top of the skull resembles horns.

Myu said, "Weird design… Reminds me of the rabbit with short ears."

Akari replied, "Dunno what it means."

Lily responded, "It's crudely drawn, but it's simply a sign of some sort of gang… or it could be a sort of thug."

Kazuki asked, "Huh? So, it's not aliens? I thought it was a ninja clan!"

Johnny cried, "WHOA! NOT AN ALIEN SIGN?"

Lily was puzzled, "Well… unfortunately, I don't know any ninja clan that has this symbol."

Enju replied, "Even Obnubi has a symbol, long before they disbanded. I can tell. It was in Grandfather's office."

Ricka whispered, "Ghosts?"

She shivered, as Johnny said, "No! Phantoms is one thing, but-."

Enju roared, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE ALIENS, ALREADY? THEY'RE NOT REAL!"

Lily then nodded and said, "Then, I believe… We should examine it, using someone who knows the truth."

They turned to Cy, as she said, "Wut? Oh, the skull on da field? I can analyze wa cause dis."

Kazuki smiled, "Good for ya, Cy."

Enju said, "Before you do, one question: are you with me on the whole belief on Nanao's theory on aliens, or on you on my side, thinking it's all BS?"

Cy replied, "Well, uh… We won't knowwit, until we haf pwoof."

Enju said, "So… You…"

Cy smiled, "Nevew fear! I'm act-sha-lee made of science. I can test any-ding dat is human or mineral."

Lily smiled, "Good idea."

Myu said, "Oh, yes. Cy-chan and I will head down there, shortly."

She added, "Hopefully, before the groundskeeper tries to fix the designs."

She and Cy left, as Kazuki thought, "Good thinking. Maybe we'll find the answer, once and for all, since we can have Cy examine the grass cuts."

Akari said, "Leave it to Cy to help us out, again."

Ricka huffed, "Grass cuts, too easily stupid."

Yamabuki smirked, "I wish I could examine this _grass cut_ system."

Kazuki asked, "Well, while we wait, where's Nanao?"

Johnny said, "Having lunch with the Archery Club, for a change. Apparently, they saw the skull on the field, and they wanted to learn from her about this."

Kazuki huffed, "This, coming from a girl, who knows a lot of anime, and is a total Brainiac, next to Cy."

Enju replied, "We can trust her. She knows that the club is full of ninjas, and how she suddenly had a sort of change of pace to aliens, I'll never get her."

Kazuki replied, "True. Nanao's a normal layperson, like Johnny. But how she shoots from her arrows, so excellent, I'll never know. When I first met her, she was simply a novice."

Enju sighed, "And we suspected her for being an enemy. We're just glad she trusts us now."

Akari smiled, "Why not? She wanted to join the Ninja Seeking Club, but turned it down, in favor of the Archery Club. It's fine. We already got lots of members."

Kazuki sighed, "But she sort of knew we all were ninjas…"

Johnny smiled, "But not me, or Cy."

Kazuki replied, "Right."

They all paused, as Yamabuki had a thought, "So… … …if she knew we were all ninjas, and that she knew Cy was an android, during the hunt for the Grand Hentai, you really don't think _she's_ an alien?"

Ricka replied, "Doubtful."

Enju said, "I don't think Kashima-san is the right subject for being the alien. Sure, she's weird and kooky, and somewhat of a nerd… but she's still human."

Akari felt worried and said, "Well, I'm not happy about this… If this conversation goes on, we could see an alien party going on."

Kazuki yelled, "This school's gotten weirder, since I came here! But it's fine."

Lily asked, "Come again?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, he's got a point… I'm surprised that he never knew all of us, before you came along, Lily. This guy's good at keeping his identity a secret. And if aliens _were_ to appear, secrets like that should be kept confidential. The old saying goes: _expect the unexpected_."

Johnny said, "I thought it was _Stranger Danger_."

Lily asked Kazuki, "Is this true?"

He said, "Well, sort of. I had no idea that Enju and the others were ninjas. Ricka & Myu were the first ninjas I met, before the others. And I did hid myself, to avoid danger."

Lily said, "So… How did you figure Enju was a ninja?"

He gasped, as he said, "Uh, no comment."

Enju glared at him, from far away, "And locked tight, the hentai…"

They continued to converse, as Myu & Cy were down in the field. Cy examined the field, as Myu said, "Well? Did you find out what it was?"

Cy spoke, " _Probability of alien contact: 0%; no alien signs_."

Myu sobbed, "Aw… And I was looking forward to the aliens."

Cy gasped, as she called, "Mew-Mew!"

She pointed at the distance, as she viewed the same boy in glasses, Itsuki. Cy cried, " _INTWUDER! He did it! He did it!_ "

Myu cried, "Cy-chan, no! Miss Kikuko said it was a woman!"

Itsuki ran off, as Cy pouted, "Awww… He's not gill-dee?"

She said, "But someone _did_ leave a skull mawk on the twack. Could he be in cahoots widda evil enemies?"

Myu said, "I don't think so… But we have to tell the others about this."

Cy asked, "Wuddabout tha gwass?"

Myu smiled, "Well, we know it's not aliens _or_ a ninja clan. We'll best leave it with the janitorial crew to maintain the field."

They left to meet with the others. Itsuki ran off, as he meeting up with Saya, who nodded to him. She was in her cheerful self, as Saya said to him, "So, what could be wrong with the yard?"

Itsuki said, "They know…"

Saya asked, "Oh. You mean the nice girl with the pigtail? She speaks cute, but it seems tha-."

He shut her, as Itsuki whispered, "It's not safe here. Perhaps we should tell them, when we're alone. For now, let's depart."

Saya nodded, without a response, and they walked together, disappearing into the forest.

 **XXXXX**

At the club room, that afternoon, the Ninja Seeking Club and Nanao all got together. Cy explained what went on, and said that it was no alien contact. Enju agreed, as she said, "I told you so!"

Akari said, "Nuts."

As they were debating, Nanao saw someone, far away from the school. She looked out the window, and viewed the woman in long black hair, wearing all black, with red gloves on. She had a sword in her hand, and said, "OH! Is that-?"

She called, "HEY, LOOK!"

They viewed out the window, as the girl in black hair was looking up to the second floor, where the Ninja Seeking Club is located. The girl spoke, quietly, "Who are they? They are the scent of a ninja."

She took a peek at Johnny, and then gasped, "Him. He knew what happened that day. So, he is friends with these women…"

Lily asked, "Who's she?"

Kazuki said, "No clue. Cy, can you examine her sword?"

Cy said, "Wight."

Enju asked, "A sword? Is she the enemy?"

Nanao said, "You don't think she-."

Ricka said, "Unsure."

The window opened, as Kazuki called, "HEEEEEEY! Who are you?"

The woman ran off, as Akari cried, "AAGH! She's getting away!"

Cy beeped, " **PING!** Her Sword… it matches the cutting tool she used to make the signs!"

Lily cried, "So… _She's_ responsible?"

Enju cried, "And she's getting away!"

Kazuki called, "We have to move it! Since school is over for the day, we have to find that jerk and have her explain!"

Nanao said, "Right! I'll join you!"

Johnny called, "Same here!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Right, you two stay by me!"

Akari called, "Alright then… _NINJA SEEKING CLUB, LET'S MOVE_!"

They all rushed out of the club room, heading after the girl, who was responsible for the skull in the track. As they left, the door was left open, and Saya suddenly walked into the door, moments after they left. She walked in, and said, "So… This is where they stand… in this old club room."

Itsuki replied, "Well, they're going after Akame. It's high-time we want them to know. Here…"

He reached into Saya's shirt and pulled out an envelope. He placed it on the table, and then replied, "They'll remember to return here, if they lose her, and find this note."

He held her face and giggled, "In the meantime… How about we have a small snuggle, while we wait?"

Saya blushed, as she said, "Not in this public school. What if someone saw us?"

They stepped out, as Itsuki said, "Well, you're right. Anyways, you know what must be done…"

He whispered into Saya's ear, and then Saya nodded, with no response. He kissed her on the lips, and proceeded to leave Mizaki High School.

Minutes later, the girl, Akame, was running down the forest pathway, as Kazuki called, "AFTER HER! Don't let her get away!"

They split up, and went after the swordswoman. Akari and another Akari surrounded Akame, as they shouted, "GET HER!"

They produced fire from their hands, and shot at them. She shouted, " _Flame Jutsu: Tokatsu_!"

A huge wall of flames was in front of Akame, as Lily called, "Good work! Nowhere to run!"

Akame hissed, as she turned to the ninjas. She barked, "How droll."

She held up her sword, as Myu cried, "OH, NO! She's about to strike!"

Ricka held her hands up and cried, "Got this! _Ice Jutsu_!"

She produced a huge blizzard, and said, "Stay in cold. _Frigid Damnation_!"

Akame was caught in the snow, as Enju stepped in, "Right! MY TURN! **_LIGHTNING!_** "

She sparked and shot lightning at Akame, but she sidestepped from the bolt of lightning, and moaned, "Not good…"

Kazuki held up his ninja sword, the Kamuy, and slashed Akame's sword off her hands. Akame snarled, as she hissed, "Grave mistake!"

Myu shouted, "Senpai, duck!"

 **PTOO!  
** She spat out some substance in her mouth, as Kazuki ducked, just in time. He barked, "HEY! Spitting at a warrior is disrespectful!"

Akame said, "I'm no warrior…"

She moved her sword with her hand, using psychic energy, and held it, "I'm an assassin."

Her eyes shone red, as Cy scanned the spit that Akame spat out. She cried, "AAH! Onii-chan! You ducked, 'cause the saliva is acid!"

Nanao gasped, "HUH? ACID?"

Enju said, "So, she's not a warrior, because…"  
Ricka added, "…not human!"

Kazuki thought, "No amount of human being would have acidic saliva!"

Lily shrouded herself in shadows, and called " ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_** ", and she melted into the shadows, avoiding Akame's onslaught. She and Kazuki clash swords, as Yamabuki called, "Nanao! Try this!"

She held up a sheet of paper and produced a bow and arrow. Nanao said, grabbing the bow, "Thanks!"

Yamabuki said, "As soon as Lily distracts her, fire when ready!"

Nanao cried, wearing her glasses, "Right!"

She then asked, "Hey! Where did you get this?"

Yamabuki grinned, "Oh, found it."

Nanao smirked, "You ninjas…"

Myu called, "Kazuki-senpai! Beware!"

Kazuki swung his Kamuy, as she avoided it. She swung down her sword, and he blocked it with his sword. He called out, "Damn you! I won't lose to you, you freak!"

Ricka called out, "FREEZE!"

Akame's ankles were frozen, as Lily popped out from behind her. Lily landed a palm strike to the back, and Nanao got the signal. She fired, "HYAH!"

The arrow stabbed onto her shoulder. Nanao said, "I know this violates the principles of Kyudo, but I'm skeptical on who she is!"

Akame pulled the arrow out and groaned, "Damn… Not good enough…"

She spat acid at Nanao, but Ricka blocked it with one of her ice attacks. The chunk of ice melted quickly, as Ricka moaned, "Drool bad."

Yamabuki growled, "How can we stop this puss-spewing girl?"

Enju said, as she sparked heavily, "No clue. But I have an idea…"

Akame roared, as she held her sword high, "DIE!"

She swung towards Nanao, as she shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Enju roared, "KASHIMA-SAN! **_LIGHTNING!_** "

She struck a lightning attack at Akame, right at her sword. The sword struck, and was vaporized into shards. Akame gasped, "Mura-AAAGH!"

She was consumed by Enju's electrical attack, as she started to melt slightly. Akame snarled, as she was on the ground, defeated. She moaned, "You little shits…"

Johnny yelled, "HEY! You kissed your mother with that mouth?"

Myu approached Nanao, as she asked, "You okay, Nanao-senpai?"

Nanao moaned, "I'm alright… That was scary."

Nanao's bow vanished, as she sobbed, "Aw…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Sorry. That's the beauty of my _Instant-made Weaponry_ , it takes a long time, depending on power and precise detail."

Akame hissed, as she was moaning in pain. She coughed up a little blood, as Kazuki held up the Kamuy and said, pointing his sword at her face, "Alright, you fiend. What gives you the right to deface our school?"

Akame growled, "You're too late…"

Akari shivered, "Oh, my!"

Akame kneeled up and said, "You will be ours… for the taking."

She slowly stood up, as she called, "This is ripe for the planet's taking. And no one will believe it's us… You see…"

She grinned, "It's started!"

She started to convulse and gag, and started to bulge from her ample breasts. Nanao covered her own, as she was embarrassed, "Why? WHY? Why do all the evil people have huge boobs? I'm so jealous!"

Her chest started to expand, and then Myu cried, "HIT THE DECK! SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!"

They dashed out of the way, as Akame exploded into chunks. The messy green and red chunks of Akame's body pulsated in small blobs, and then slowly melted into nothing. Lily gasped, "What was that?"

Cy examined it and said, " _Analyzing… Analyzing… Substance unknown…_ "

Akari and Enju were shocked, as Ricka gasped, "Horrors!"

Myu grinned, "It couldn't be, but it's great!"

Johnny gagged, "My god… I was right!"

He bawled, as Yamabuki held him, saying, "There-there… She's dead. We got her good."

Nanao was sickened, as she moaned, "Ew… The alien exploded, and her body was strewn about in the field… melting into nothing. I KNEW IT! ALIENS!"

Enju griped, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Nanao argued, "You don't believe me?!"

Kazuki barked, "Cut it out, you two! We have different worries to worry about. If this is not an alien, what is she?"

Lily snarled, "Shit! And I thought that the whole _Doppelganger_ thing is finally over. This isn't Yamabuki's doing, either."

Yamabuki said, "No, it's not. If they die, my doppelgangers would vanish into thin air. But this is different! I can't believe she exploded into nothing!"

The girls and Kazuki kept talking, as the same girl in a red streak, in a black coat and skirt, the very same girl that ate the bad sushi, was watching from far away. She huffed, and walked away, "Tch!"

As the Ninja Seeking Club was debating what went on, meanwhile, from far away in the city, two people were watching the screen, seeing the Ninja Seeking Club, on the monitor.

The man in blonde hair said, "I see… So, our rightful interferers are a bunch of superhuman people…"

A woman in light brown hair, in a purple suit, replied, "From what I gathered, these are the group of talented people with weaponry… They are called… _Ninjas_."

He said to her, "Shirakawa, I assume that they are, yes… They have destroyed one of our test subjects… but the damage is already done."

He added, "For now, keep your guard up. We want to learn more about these people… especially _him_ , the guy in the sword… and moreover, his voluptuous entourage."

He grinned, as he waited for the next plan.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Akari): Hey! This is _Fate 9's Next Chapter Preview_ , with me, Akari Hanao~!

(Yamabuki): And me, Bookie~!

(Akari): What a chapter! We find out that aliens _may_ be responsible, but this woman we met, exploded into chunks…

(Yamabuki): It was so nauseating… But what did she mean by " _it's started_ "?

(Akari): Could be another enemy.

(Yamabuki): You're so right. And here we thought that this whole _Doppelganger_ business is done and done. But _this_ is just the beginning of _Fate 9 from Outer Space_. Next time, we meet another girl, who's somewhat with strange quirks. HEY! She reminds me of that anime, _Gurren Lagunn_! Or… maybe from another anime like that?

(Akari): Ask Nanao about that. OH! Before that, we get a letter from an unknown stranger. Who's it from? And what is the secret behind this sudden surprise attack at our school?

(Yamabuki): Don't miss Chapter 3 to this chilling story!

(Akari): See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to the club room, after battling Akame, they rushed back in. Kazuki moaned, "Crap… We forgot to shut the door."

Akari smiled, "No worries. We had to lock up, right away, since we're all going home."

Enju sighed, "And I have lots to do, tomorrow."

They suddenly saw a mysterious envelope on the table. Lily asked, "Huh? Did someone sent us this?"

Kazuki replied, "Who could it be? No one goes here, often. We're in the second building, across the hall, of the old building."

He picked up the note, as Kazuki opened it. Johnny asked, "So, is it a trap?"

"Don't know… We'll be able to see it for ourselves."

He then read the note, as he was stunned. He asked, "Hey, can any of you make head to tails on this note said?"

Enju grabbed the letter, "Gimme that!"

He said, "Well, I know what it says, but I'm bad at explaining."

Lily said, "Well, we're all reasonable adults here… or teenagers, depending on your point of view."

Enju then read out the note, and gasped. She cried out, "It… It's from…"

She explained, this note is from a mysterious being… and it's written in red ink.

They all gasped, as Enju read aloud.

" _To the girls that are wondering about what went wrong, I see that you are concerned over what happened, today. Come see me, as I will explain everything to you.  
Signed, a friend._"

Enju sighed, "It seems that the drama isn't done yet."

Akari asked, "Is the address there?"

Enju replied, "Yes. However, we cannot all go there."

Myu said, "We need to. Could this person know what is happening?"

Lily replied, "We should go there. It's on there. Maybe the person will ask why this woman appeared in our school."

Kazuki said, "So, can he or she be trusted?"

Enju replied, "Who knows… Akari, you and Cy head home. The rest of us will head there, on the way."

Johnny said, "So, we're going?"

Enju replied, "No. You and Kashima-san will stay, too."

Nanao sobbed, "Aw…"

Akari said, "We should go there with you! Mom wouldn't mind."

Cy shouted, "I wanna go!"

Kazuki said, "We all have to go. We're concerned on the safety to everyone."

Enju barked, "Out of the question! I worry about Akari's safety, and so's John-san and Kashima-san. Cy, however, I'd never forgive myself, if Zina hears that Cy is badly damaged."

Cy stated, "I'm not damaged, at all."

Kazuki replied, "We're all going… If we separate, there's a chance someone like the girl with the sword may attack us, again."

Lily smiled, "Then, I guess we have no choice. We're all heading there. But after we learn more from this person, we can plan out how to fight off these weird people."

She added, "And since we're all a team, we're to stop this fiasco, before it starts."

Kazuki said, "You're right. Johnny, think you're up for it?"

Johnny smiled, "Darn tootin! I'm in!"

Enju sighed, "Well, I guess I can't win. Fine. But we are NOT to separate from the group."

The Ninja Seeking Club agrees to head off to Itsuki's house. He sent the note to help them out, especially since the drama is unfurling, as we speak.

* * *

That evening, the others have walked down the usual city street, heading to where the place that Itsuki and Saya are located. On the way, Kazuki was worried, "It's like on a nightly adventure, like before."

Ricka said, "Reminds us. How we first met."

Kazuki reminisces, as he thought, remembering the night sky, "Oh, right… This night sky is bringing back memories… and how I met my friends, and how they are ninjas. Moreover, I've had much nightly memories… including…"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _For those who haven't played the game, or those further than Season 6, SPOILER ALERT!_

He started to have nightly flashbacks about his actions at night, including his first battle with Ricka, back when he first came to Mizaki High.  
Another time was when he rescued Myu from two assassins of Ricka's old village, Daikoku Village, for when Ricka abandoned her duties of stealing the Kamuy from Kazuki. Myu was lying on her back, unconscious and with her uniform half-buttoned.  
Another time was when he, Ricka, and Myu infiltrated Mizaki High to find the Beast Seal Scroll in the Principal's office, and ran into Enju and Tengge, who were Obnubi Ninjas, at the time. In that moment, Kazuki groped one of Enju's breasts, while blinded by a smokescreen, and Enju pointing her Kunai at his neck, at the same time.  
And that other time when he and Enju fought the same ex-assassin, with Tengge's help, when he tried to kill them both. But they sent him packing back to Daikoku Village, who would be banished from said village, afterwards.  
And then teaching Myu how to Finger Spell again, Enju learning how to use lightning, for the first time, He, along with Akari, Enju, Lily, & Yamabuki, rescuing Ricka & Myu from the Tycoon in Obnubi Headquarters, along with Lady Zina, who they thought was the enemy, and so on. The night memories were endless, as Kazuki was still pondering what happened, during this brisk night.

Enju asked, "What are you stopping for?"

Kazuki grinned, "Reminiscing… The night sky gave me memories, of everything that happened… in the night sky."

Enju grinned forcefully, as she smiled, "I see… Why, it all comes back to me… as a matter of fact…"

 **CRACK! BOOM!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ABABABABABABABOBOBOBOAAAAH!"

He was struck by lightning, as Enju smirked, " _That's_ for squeezing my breasts, back then, you hentai!"

Kazuki groaned, on the ground, "I… never knew… she'd forget…"

Ricka sighed, staring at Kazuki, "How long was it?"

Myu said, "Don't ask me, I don't remember. Also, what did he do again?"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes after Kazuki recovered, they were in the middle of the city, as mostly everything was all closing up. Nanao sobbed, as she said, "Aw, even the anime shop is closed, too?"

Kazuki replied, "Well, it _is_ almost the weekend. But walking down this street takes me back."

Yamabuki said, "Well, why not have dinner, while we travel? On me!"

Kazuki barked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He remembered the whole _bad sushi_ and _bad ramen_ , back then. Enju sighed, "Well, it can't be helped, then."

She stated, "We'll eat, _after_ we visit our friend. He should be around this way, via the train. We're lucky to learn that he's located out of town, thanks to the directory."

Kazuki said, "Good! We can take the train there, and meet him."

Akari said, "Alright! Let's go!"

They all walked through the city street, as two shadowy figures were tailing them. Two girls, one with dark purple hair with a bandage on her right eye, and one with black hair with a bandage on her left eye, were watching from a distance. The others did not notice.

* * *

They have arrived at another part of town, and Johnny said, "Whew! This area is so rural."

Nanao said, "Quite a quiet and serene neighborhood."

Yamabuki said, "Too boring, if you ask me."

Akari said, "Our friends should be in this part of town, so we'll be able to make it here."

They continued walking, as Cy thought, "It's only 9pm. Almost past curfew."

Akari said, "Oh, don't worry. I called Mom and said that something came up, and I have Cy by my side."

Kazuki sighed, "I sometimes don't get you, but it's nice to know that you're helping out."

Akari giggled, "Thanks."

Lily said, "Well, we're lucky that we don't have to let the others worry about us. OH! What about Kikuko?"

Kazuki sighed, "Screw her! She's probably busy playing video games, up all night!"

Ricka said, "Obviously. Master too ignorant."

Myu replied, "Looks like we're on our own… until tomorrow."

Kazuki sighed, "Well, let's find our friend, and get this over with."

Just then, bushes rustle. Johnny freaked out, as he cried, "YAAAAAAAGH! MONSTERS!"

He dashed off behind Kazuki, as Myu & Yamabuki prepared. Enju and Lily waited calmly, as Akari was shaken in fear, likewise Ricka, who's completely frightened.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Ghost?" Ricka stuttered.

Kazuki shushed everyone, as Nanao whispered, "And me without my cameras."

They continued walking, until a figure appeared from the bushes. It was the same girl in the red hair highlight. Kazuki asked, "YOU! Uh… You…"

Akari sighed, "You don't know who she is?"

Johnny shrieked, "THAT'S HER! THAT IS THE GIRL I RAN INTO, THE OTHER NIGHT! THE ALIEN ABDUCTIONS! MAYHEM!"

Enju cried, "HER? There's no way!"

He said, "No, I believe he was exact on this one."

 _Kazuki asked, "Whoa, really? No one ever likes you, but this is a first. What did she look like?"_

 _Johnny thought, "Hmm… How can I tell her that she's an alien?"_

 _He lied, "Well, this girl was all nice to me, and she's got huge breasts, like all your ninja gal pals. Also, she has this red streak on her black hair. I think she's a ko-gal from Shibuya."_

 _Kazuki thought, "Huh. Nothing strange about that."_

 _He asked Johnny, "Go on…"_

 _Johnny explained, "Well, I did say Hi to her, and I went to the store. Suddenly, a strange light came from outside, and then the girl suddenly vanished. It was strange!"_

Ryuko said, "Seriously, you don't even recognize me? That tan-skinned bastard is just a pussy."

Johnny wept, "OUCH! My pride is shattered!"

Lily called out, "You're the girl from Johnny's story! Who are you?"

Ryuko smirked, as she tilted her head to the side, "Oh, no reason… Plus, I've heard about you, Kazuki Araya… Sole hentai pariah…"

Kazuki gulped, "Me?"

Ryuko smiled, "Yes… I hear that you're not a fan of sushi and ramen…"

Kazuki explained, "NO, I mean, the places I go to are…"

Myu replied, "DISGUSTING! We had to get our stomachs pumped, because of those places!"

Ricka said calmly, "Tastes good to me."

Yamabuki added, "And the ramen place, that time, it was my fault, force-feeding him my bowl."

His stomach rumbled, as he was sickened, "Thanks for reminding me, you dumbass!"

Ryuko boomed, "ENOUGH! You don't like their food? It's not bad, but even I liked it."

She held up a red blade, similar to a half of a scissors blade, and called out, "Wanna go one round with me? My crimson blade has slain about 235 victims in my wake… You'll be the… uh…"

She counted, and said, "Right. You're my next ten victims."

She lashed out her tongue and hissed, "It's time to die, you wannabe ninjas!"

Ryuko lunged at the group. They split up, avoiding the attack. Nanao shrieked, "NOT AGAIN!"

Johnny shrieked, "MAKE IT STOP! IT _IS_ ALIENS!"

Kazuki called, "SPLIT UP!"

He, Johnny, Nanao, Yamabuki, & Cy ran in one direction, as Akari, Enju, Ricka, Myu, & Lily went off in another. Ryuko growled, as she hissed, "So… divide and conquer, eh? Time to hunt you down!"

Ryuko dashed off, chasing after Kazuki's group. Lily peered behind the corner, as she said, "Good. We have to make a break for the house. Kazuki and the others will make it."

Enju said, "But… We can't leave them behind in danger."

Akari replied, "I'm worried over this… Kazuki… Cy…"

Myu whimpered, "Nanao-senpai…"

Yamabuki smiled, "They'll be fine. Kazuki's the strongest of us all, despite that he's a filthy pervert."

Enju snarled, "Shut up, for one minute, Suou-san."

Akari barked, "Yeah! How could you say that about him?"

Enju said, "Just find the house where this person sent us this note, then save Kazuki and the others, and DO NOT make ribs on our friends!"

Yamabuki growled, "You're no fun."

Lily asked, "Hey, wait a minute! You were with Kazuki and the others! Why did you come here?"

Yamabuki grinned, "Oh, I snuck off in stealth. My ninjutsu isn't worthy of combat, but perfect for defense. Besides, you need my help for this, in case you need more clues."

Enju said, "Smart thinking. Her _Materialization Jutsu_ may be useful, including contact people we met."

Yamabuki smirked, "Well, I'd show you now, but time is of the essence. Let's beat it to the guy's house!"

Akari dashed off, "But first, I'm going to find Kazuki and the others, and save them!"

Enju called, "Be careful!"

The others raced off to Itsuki's house, as Akari went to Kazuki and the others, in Yamabuki's place.

 **XXXXX**

Akari returned, as she found Ryuko. She called, "HEY YOU!"

Kazuki asked, "Akari?"

Nanao cried, "How did she get over here?"

Akari prepared to fight, as Ryuko said, "Really? You?"

Akari said, "Yamabuki bailed on you, and we did a trade. I'll stay by your side, guys!"

Johnny smiled, "What a gal!"

Cy smiled, "Yay, Akawi!"

Kazuki said, "Right. I'll thank Yamabuki for the switch, later."

He then thought, "Though, I don't get why she ditched us, for the main reason… But then again, she's fast."

Akari said, "You there, girl! You harm me with that blade, you're going to regret it!"

Ryuko held her blade up and said, "Really? You want to destroy me?"

She prepared herself, and Ryuko pointed her blade at her huge chest. She grinned, "Ripe and soft…"

She poked at her, and said, "Now then… What say I carve you up, before I slay your boyfri-?"

 **POW!  
** Kazuki slammed his Kamuy down onto the back of the neck. The distraction paid off, as Kazuki said, "Don't worry, I didn't kill her. It was just the back of the blade."

Nanao smiled, "Good work~! LOL, that was too easy!"

Akari sobbed, "Aw… I didn't get a chance to retaliate!"

Cy replied, "Akawi, it's alwight. If you'd stwuck fiwst, she'd slice you off, in an instant."

She smiled, "Onii-chan made the wight move, at the moe-men."

Kazuki replied, "She's right. If I let you fight her, alone, I won't forgive myself."

Akari sighed, "Thank goodness. She's out cold, right?"

Nanao nudged Ryuko's body, and said, "Eugh… I think she's dead."

Johnny cried, "AH! She's bleeding!"

Reddish fluid slowly leaked from Ryuko's mouth, as she was unconscious. Kazuki gasped, "No way! I killed her? But I used the back of the blade!"

Cy examined her, and gasped, "STEP BACK! DAS NOT BLOOD!"

They stepped back, as Akari cried, "THAT'S ACID!"

Kazuki cried, "The same acid from before? The girl's drool… It's…"

Johnny shivered, "The same from before… from that other girl…"

They all stepped back, as Akari shivered, "Maybe… we should rejoin the others."

They ran off, avoiding the unconscious Ryuko, as Cy stated that she's only passed out, completely unconscious. They would rejoin the others, as Yamabuki saw them, while in the other group.

"WHOA! Where have you been?" Yamabuki asked.

Lily asked, "Did you stop that girl?"

Akari said, "Yeah… But we have to hurry."

Cy replied, "She's out cold… but we must huwwy…"

Enju sad, "Good idea."

Kazuki and Johnny were nervous, as Nanao was disgusted, "Thank goodness. We can finally know what's going on…"

Enju said, "It's this way. I read the address, and it's close by. Come on, you guys."

They all walked together, as they headed to Itsuki's apartment, nearby.

* * *

When they got there, Enju read the Apt. number, and she read the name.  
" _Itsuki… Tomofusa…_ "

She added, "This must be the place. We'll all go together, and ask about this horror show we just witnessed."

Ricka shivered, "Sooner… the better."

Myu said, "Well, I'm not afraid of what's been going on."

Yamabuki grinned, "Imagine the juicy rom-com ideas I can create, with this sort of story!"

Kazuki barked, "Be serious, will you? We've met _two_ evil people… and already, these two are relatable to what happened today. Plus, I never knew that the girl in red has bad taste for sushi."

Johnny replied, "But you believe me, right? These girls were aliens!"

Enju glared, "No."

Ricka said, "No."

Lily replied, "No."

Cy said, "Yes."

Akari said, "Yes."

Kazuki said, "No."

Yamabuki said, "Yeah."

Myu added, "Yes."

Enju gasped, "HUH? Myu?!"

Myu said, "I believe. Besides, I believe in aliens, including horror movies. There is a possibility, yes."

Nanao grinned, "ALRIGHT!"

Kazuki narrated, "The majority has spoken: 6 to 4 in favor of _the existence of aliens being real_. Of course, _I_ don't believe in it."

Johnny smiled, "Yay! Someone believe us!"

Kazuki grumbled, "Oh, brother. Look, debate later! If we do not go in, we're all going to die!"

Akari said, "Right. Lead the way!"

He stepped in, as the others followed. Johnny and Nanao turned to the night sky, and was worried. Johnny asked, "Uh… … …Is it just me, or are we being watched? It's one thing that aliens are there, but…"

Nanao said, "I don't think so. But we better hurry."

They rushed inside, catching up to the others. They were right. The Ninja Seeking Club was being watched. However, two people, from behind the scenes, know of their ongoings. But is this horror show far from over?

 **XXXXX**

When they arrived at the fifth floor, Kazuki knocked on the door. A female voice called, "Yes? Who is it?"

Kazuki called, "Uh, we have a letter from Mr. Tomofusa. Is he in?"

The door opened, as Saya smiled, in her black uniform, "Hi… OH! You have…"

She blushed heavily, as she viewed the big-breasted women, ignoring Kazuki, Johnny, Nanao, & Cy. Saya blushed, "Wow… They've multiplied…"

She held her chest and blushed in embarrassment, "Uh, come right in. I'll tell him you came in."

They stepped in, as Johnny wept, "She just ignored me…"

Nanao blushed, "I feel her pain… The agony…"

Cy whined, "I'm still too short!"

Kazuki thought, "Huh… Seems that these three are the _ignored type_ , and that the girl in glasses has a thing for big breasts… I feel ya, kid."

The door shut, as everyone was waiting for Itsuki to arrive. Saya went to the other room to summon Itsuki. She called "Itsuki, we're not alone!"

Itsuki appeared in his room, as Saya bowed. She said, "They are the group of kids that ran into Akame and Ryuko, just now."

Itsuki said, "Two in one night? Wow…"

He held her and kissed her lips, again. Saya changed back to an emotionless state, as Itsuki said, "Stay here. I'll talk to them, alone, okay?"

Saya nodded, without responding, and retired to the bathroom. Itsuki went to join the Ninja Seekers, to discuss this matter.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Ricka): Time for the _Next Chapter Preview…_ With me, Ricka…

(Myu): And me, Myu.

(Ricka): Myu-Myu! You believe?

(Myu): Yes. Sorry, Ricka-senpai. But even Cy believes… now she has proof.

(Ricka): Traitor.

(Myu): Hau…

(Ricka): It's alright… May find proof, may change mind.

(Myu): Oh, thank you, Ricka-senpai. Speaking of: Two evil people in one night… and Yamabuki-senpai made a quick run.

(Ricka): Suspicious… Could be double?

(Myu): And yes, this Itsuki fellow will tell us everything. The answers may shock us, as we have to go through the horrors that await us!

(Ricka): What mystery… behind drama?

(Myu): To be honest… I may be scared, but I'm not. This is so exciting, Ricka-Senpai. What will happen in the next chapter of _Fate 9 from Outer Space_? Only WE will know the answers!

(Ricka): See you.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire Ninja Seeking Club, along with Nanao Kashima (who's NOT a member), were in the living room, as Itsuki introduced himself to the others. He said, "You must be the students from Mizaki High. I am Itsuki Tomofusa."

Kazuki said, "Ahem… I'm not good with introductions, but… My name's Kazuki Araya, member of the Ninja Seeking Club…"

Akari smiled, "And _co-founder_. I'm the President of the club, Akari Hanao. Nice to meet you."

Itsuki said, "Thank you. I see that Saya has somewhat had a thing about your girth…"

Akari blushed, "Gee… thanks…"

She said, "Is that why the woman there was into most of us?"

He said, "Oh, not really. I mean, she was just… jealous."

Nanao moaned, "I know how she feels… Welcome to my world, whoever you were…"

She blushed, as he thought, "Seriously? She is upset over it, _now_?"

Enju cleared her throat and said, "AHEM! Anyways, to avoid your hentai chat… Hi. Enju Saion-Ji, member of the _Ninja Seeking Club_ and member of the _Student Council_. If I may…"

Itsuki replied, "You may. What?"

Enju explained, as she showed the note that he gave them, "This note you gave us. You know what was going on, correct?"

He said, "Yes. And you were aware of the grass marks in your field, this morning?"

Nanao gasped, "WHOA! Is he like… psychic?"

Itsuki said to Nanao, "Oh, who's she? She looks like one of your members."

Nanao giggled, "Uh… heh-heh… Actually, I'm more of their tagalong."

Enju said, "Don't worry. Kashima-san's in this, more than all of us; even though she's NOT a member of our club."

Itsuki said, "Oh, then my apologies for the mistake, then."

Enju said, "If it may be rude to ruin this flirty chat, you know something about what happened, last night, and the night before."

Kazuki said, "What she's trying to say is that Johnny saw a girl that looks suspicious… and then she vanished, in one second. And just this morning, a girl with long hair and a sword marked on our track a weird skull in the field."

Enju explained, "This was discovered, last night, by the Head of the Student Council, Miss Kikuko Hattori. We figured it'd be a vandal…"

Itsuki stood up and said, "So… It's begun, has it?"

Enju asked, "Huh? Come again?"

He explained, "Do you notice any signs in these girls that attacked you, today?"

Cy explained, "Hmm… Lemme see… Acidic drool… weird eyes…"

Lily added, "And not to mention something about wanting to kill us. More importantly, these two had weird quirks. The girl we met, on the way here, ate some terrible sushi, the other day."

Ricka said, "She liked it. I do too."

Lily stated, "So, are they like signs of a weird demon of some sorts?"

Itsuki replied, "It could be… But… _They_ are among us…"

He whispered, "Aliens."

They all gasped, as Nanao and Johnny called it, "I KNEW IT!"

Itsuki said, "They are among you, when you least expect it. The two girls you met, maybe their mothership dropped them off to multiply their species."

He explained, "They're made for this mission… to create new life in this world, and then destroy it. These girls you met are named Akame and Ryuko. But they are nothing more than imposters. You see, a while back, you noticed a flash of light in the black sky… Well, the alien ship appeared and created duplicates of the girls you saw, the ones that appeared, just now. Their queen was able to strike a deal with two specialists in the _Scientific Study_ on intergalactic beings from another world – Mr. Fumito Nanahara and Miss Shirakawa. They also had an ally named Yuka Amino, but lately, she fell victim to the alien queen's prey, and went on to be the Governor of Tokyo, for the time being."

Kazuki said, "But this is Osa-."  
Akari barked, "Shush!"

Itsuki said, "I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but these two, Fumito and Shirakawa, are the ones behind this sudden breakthrough. You people, the Ninja Seeking Club, are not familiar with this paranormal study, but perhaps you can help us out. For months, this country is invaded by aliens, all for one _thing_ … _Global Conquest_. And they're doing it, _one step at a time_. I mean, I am amazed that you-."

Enju roared, "OH, SHUT UP!"

She yelled, "ALIENS?! YOU'RE GIVING ME THE BULL CRAP ON ALIENS, TOO? I told these guys, as I'm going to tell you! THERE ARE _NO_ SUCH THING AS ALIENS!"

Myu was shocked, "Hau?"

Akari asked her, "Enju? What's gotten into you?"

Enju was pissed off, "This is ridiculous! The hell do you mean aliens? That is bullshit, and you know it!"

Yamabuki pouted, "Whoa… There goes our T-rating in this fanfic."

Kazuki scolded at her, "BAD BOOKIE! No breaking 4th wall, anymore!"

Lily said, "Mr. Tomofusa, I think you made her mad… Enju here was doubtful on the existence of aliens. See, Johnny here saw a glimpse the girl, aptly named Ryuko, and vanished from plain sight. You say that this was one of the aliens?"

Itsuki said, "That is so, yes. The first girl you've met… was an alien, too."

Enju cried, "HOGWASH!"

Nanao shouted, as she suddenly wore her eyeglasses again, "NO! This is juicy! I have studied a lot of anime, including science fiction ones, even the badly-written anime that became the _Ed Wood of Anime_ , _Mars of Destruction_! I believe that he knows a lot, more than me! I believe in quantum physics, too, and even the solar system… learning such studies as-."

Kazuki, Akari, Lily, & Enju cried, "YOU'RE LOSING THE POINT!"

Nanao pouted, "Sorry…"

Itsuki said, "Doubt me all you want, Enju, was it? But it's all true. And just to show you I'm not lying, I'll prove my point."

Enju barked, "I don't believe you…"

Kazuki asked, "Any idea what the alien queen's intentions were to Fumito and Shirakawa?"

Itsuki said, "Yes. She wants to capture the humans in Japan, and find useful resources."

Yamabuki stated, "And babies! Don't forget the alien larva that they produce."

Ricka gagged, "EUGH! Gross!"

Myu grinned, "Yamabuki-senpai is right! Larvae are another term for baby alien worms. I'm so stoked about this!"

Itsuki asked, "You, the girl in pink… You, uh, _liked_ the aliens taking the bodies?"

Myu explained, "Uh, n-n-no, no! I don't, but the way the aliens produce from within, it's so cool!"

Kazuki sighed, "Ignore Myu… She's into gory stuff. It doesn't faze her, one bit; this alien terror that is going on."

Itsuki smiled, "Well, look at you. You're such a gory genius. I wish that you'd see one, face-to-face, someday, for my hypothesis. Let's hope it's _you_ that doesn't get the alien spore inside you."

Myu sobbed, "Haaaaaau…"

Kazuki moaned, "Annnnd _shattered_."

Itsuki said, "You all believe what's going on, but not _her_. Miss Saion-Ji, perhaps I can _make_ you believe everything, about this alien phenomenon."

Enju scoffed, "Hmph! Let these fools believe about aliens… But I sure don't!"

She was actually thinking that all her friends, including Kazuki, convinced by what the drama is going on in this night, have believed in aliens, and she's the odd one out.

She asked Lily, "Lily, you believe in me, right?"

Lily said, "I do now."

Enju asked, "Do now what?"

Lily said, "I believe he's right. I'm convinced."

Enju cried, "WHAT?"

Kazuki said, "Me, too. I mean, this is huge."

Enju cried, "HUH? Machiyuki-san!"

Ricka paused and did a blank glare at her. Enju sniffled, "Et tu, Ricka?"

Ricka replied, "You seem… upset."

Cy said calmly, "Dat's all da pwoof we needed."

Enju wept, "But… Kazuki? Why?"

Kazuki said, "Sorry, Enju… but I think I get what's going on, and I believe what he said. Besides, you wouldn't know _any_ ninja clan or group of thugs that would vandalize the school like that, or try to kill us, using a katana or scissors blade, would you?"

He thought, "I have _no idea_ what I just said… but I am convinced. Still, Enju's the odd ninja out, since Cy, Ricka, Myu, and Lily reconsidered."

Enju shook and sniffled, "Yeah, but…"

Yamabuki boomed, "The majority has spoken!"

Nanao smirked, "Even Cy believes it, too… It's 9-to-1, and the nerds believe in aliens, too!"

Enju roared, "AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?"

Enju burst into tears, as she was angry, "YOU GUYS ARE NUTS! You actually believe this charlatan?"

Itsuki replied, "Call me what you like, but it's the truth… Don't believe me, then walk away and get yourself killed."

Enju yelled, "FINE! Goodbye, loser!"

Kazuki grabbed her arm and shouted, "Oh, no, you don't! _You're_ staying with us!"

Lily explained, "Aliens or not, you saw what happened, earlier. Even if it _was_ an alien, why did it attack all of us, at once? If you go out there, you'll die! Not even-!"

She cleared her throat, "Not even if you defend yourself, like that!"

Lily lied in front of Itsuki, to maintain the secrecy of their true identities, as ninjas.

Akari said, "Forgive our friend here. If you must, could you tell us more about this evil alien being?"

Yamabuki stated, "NO! I have a better idea! Convince Enju that aliens are real!"

She laughed, "Imagine! I could see a huge romantic sci-fi love story, with aliens and humans, tentacles galore!"

Lily stammered, "AAGH!" still remembering a certain pair of tentacles, from a while back.

Enju growled, "Can we leave now? You've already wasted my time…"

Itsuki said, "Not yet. Your friends make a stern point. Out of everyone here, you're the only person of this club to be convinced that aliens are nonexistent."

Enju boomed, "And I stand by it!"

Itsuki snapped his fingers and called, "Saya!"

Saya returned, as she was in her white shirt and panties. She blushed, as she asked, "You called? I was about to go to bed."

Johnny and Kazuki blushed, as Enju glared, "Ah! D-Do NOT look!"

Ricka added, "Yeah!"

Cy smiled, "I don't mind it."

Yamabuki laughed, "Not me! This is gold!"

Enju scolded, as Yamabuki was amazed by Saya in her sleepwear, "Suou-san! I'm surprised at you!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Oh, don't be so rude, Enju."

Saya asked, "Oh! What do you want, Itsuki?"

Itsuki introduced her, "Apologies for the unformal wear that she's wearing. This is Saya Kisaragi, my girlfriend."

Enju asked, "Dare I ask why she is in her panties?"

Saya said, "My apologies, but I came out of the shower, and had to prepare for bed. But it seems that we have guests."

He explained to her, "Saya, these people know of the aliens that Fumito and Shirakawa are aligned with. And they ran into alien clones of Akame and Ryuko."

Saya bowed and sobbed, "They were my besties… my close friends, after Itsuki and got together. But the aliens got them, and replaced by weird looking imposters."

Kazuki said, "Alien doppelgangers, alright. I can tell!"

Lily explained, "We recently had an issue, concerning doppelgangers and sex zombies, a while back. But thanks to our teamwork, and the knowledge of an evil force, which we assumed was an evil gang called _Obnubi_ , the whole affair with the sex crazed zombies and clones were thwarted."

Itsuki asked, "Oh?"

Lily said, "I'll explain, fully… since this may be relatable to what we're seeing, right now."

She explained everything about what happened, a while back, including the music blaring in the PA megaphones, which was laced with a modified sonic brainwashing sound. Itsuki was amazed, as he said, "Ah… It's almost like that. Yes… We _did_ see that special with the member of the National Diet and Ju Sakamoto, yes. It was strange. We thought it might've been Fumito's doing."

Yamabuki gasped, "Huh? You mean… what happened that day was the same time as…"

Akari gasped, "…of when the aliens attacked and kidnapped Saya's friends?"

Saya said, "Before that, actually… And that was _after_ the whole Serial Groper issue was resolved."

Kazuki shuddered, "Damn it… I hate my own double…"

Saya smiled, "I know it wasn't you. Possibly an alien double that posed as you."

Yamabuki smiled, and thought, "Nope. Not too close on that guess."

Kazuki thought, "So… The alien invasion happened, around the time my double, _The Grand Hentai_ , Yamabuki's puppet clone of myself, was defeated by me, and _before_ the doppelganger drama which involved Ju Sakamoto and Mr. Minamigahara in a show called " _Teatime for Three_ " occurred, leading to this whole experience."

Itsuki held up a DVD and said, "Here. Maybe this will help. If you want, I can have you guys check it out, tomorrow, at your club room. You got a DVD player, right?"

Yamabuki said, "Pretty much."

Itsuki said, "Of course, if you really want to view it, this will be between all of us. But if you wish to believe me, just watch."

Akari asked, "Can we watch it now?"

Lily said, "We can't. We'll watch it tomorrow, if it's alright with you."

Itsuki said, "Take it. It's a present for you. I'm sure with your keen eyes and powerful abilities, you can stop this alien menace."

Enju ignored him, as Kazuki said, "We'll keep in touch. Thank you very much."

They decided to leave, as Saya said, "Thank you for the visit. Come back, anytime, if you'd like."

Akari asked, "So, should we give it back to you, once this video ends?"

Itsuki replied, "Keep it. I said that it's a gift to you, _Ninja Seeking Club_."

Akari smiled, "Sweet~!"

They left the house, as Saya asked, "They are such nice people. Are they gone?"

Itsuki said, "Far away from our hearing. They knew of what went on. But I hope Rikka and Mei will save them, too."

Saya asked, "Well, do they know? I hope Akame and Ryuko are safe…"

Itsuki said, "I have my trust in them. These ninjas, as I expected from them, are helpful on this matter. But the other three, the non-ninjas… You know, the tan guy, the nerdy girl, and the tiny robot."

Saya asked, "You mean the android? Yes. I believe so. Perhaps these two, Spicer and Kashima, are of unique abilities. The tan boy is known for courage and determination, and the girl may have learned from Kyudo."

Itsuki held her lips, with his fingers, and said, "Mum's the word on their identities. Even we knew they are _not_ aliens… but ninjas. I never knew _they_ existed. But it's in _their_ hands. We can assist them, if we like."

Saya said nothing, as she stood straight, and her eyes flashed red. He kissed her lips again and said, "And now, it's going to happen again. Right, Saya? I won't let Fumito and his alien allies take you away from me."

Saya spoke in a whispered, "Fumito…"

Itsuki showed Saya to bed, as he closed the door to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, during their break, the Ninja Seeking Club prepared the DVD that Itsuki gave them. Everyone was there, as Enju was annoyed.

"I still say it's a waste of time!" she complained, "This guy's stupid enough to believe in aliens!"

Lily said, "But it's closer to finding out the truth… We were attacked, yesterday, by _two_ aliens."

Kazuki replied, "And Johnny's still crying over it."

Johnny smiled, "But you know I'm right!"

Enju snarled, "Traitors!"

She remains the _only_ member of the club to not believe.

Kazuki asked, "So, you're not okay with this? If you don't want to watch it, that's fine."

Enju said, "No, I mean, if it's to prove a point, we could be able to stop this mayhem. But I assure you that it's _not_ aliens, but rather a weird ninja clan!"

As they were talking, Yamabuki said to Ricka, "Hey… You don't think Enju is one of them…"

Ricka sighed, "Not taking chances, again… Learned my lesson."

Yamabuki said, "I see… Still blaming yourself for recently, being used."

Ricka nodded, "Yes. Staying out of _this_."

Yamabuki replied, "Okay, never mind then."

Akari said, "It's all prepared. Now, we wait for Nanao to arrive. She's a part of this, more than all of us."

Nanao arrive, as she asked, "Oh, sorry I'm late. Did I miss it?"

Kazuki said, "You're just in time. We're waiting for you."

Lily said, "Lock the door. No one else must see this. And whatever you do, _never_ forward this information to _anyone_ else; not even the Principal _or_ Miss Kikuko."

Kazuki said, "Believe me, the hag already knows."

Lily ordered, "Nanao, lock it."

Nanao said, "Right away."

She stepped in and locked the door. They prepared the DVD, as Myu said, "I hope there is some weird alien action. I'm scared, too, but I can watch a little action…"

Yamabuki grinned, "I'll bet you're in it for the an-."

Enju shouted, "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!"

Yamabuki and Myu sobbed, "Sorry…"

Cy asked, "Whaddo ya mean?"

Enju blushed and said, "Y-Y-Y-You don't wanna know."

Akari said, "Play the DVD… Time for the show to begin."

They played the DVD, as it showed Akame in her room, changing into her nightgown. She went to bed, falling asleep. Enju said that Itsuki just did that to peep. Lily added that it's mostly for proof.

"Time… 10:30… So, if the video says that she went to bed, sound asleep…" Lily continued, "Then we can safely guess that the poor girl was abducted, somewhere around Midnight."

Akari said, "And the grass skull we saw happened at Midnight."

They continued watching, as Yamabuki whispered, "I wonder what Akame, this girl, is dreaming about… Saya, her friend, never told us."

Johnny said, "She's only tossing and turning… NO weird actions going on."

Yamabuki drooled, "OOOOH! Could we see her wardrobe malfunction on this one?"

Kazuki whined, "What is with you and nudity, today?"

Yamabuki grumbled, "Puritans!"

He thought, "But she has a point."

Myu whispered, "It does feel weird… Akari-senpai, can you fast-forward?"

Akari nodded, and forwarded the video feed. It cuts to 11:28pm, as Nanao cried, "WAIT! Stop there!"

A bright light was flashing from the window, as three figures appeared from outside. They opened the window and slowly crept in. Kazuki and the others gasped in horror, as Akari shrieked, "ALIENS!"

Nanao yelled, "They're… They're disgusting!"

Cy examined it, as the video paused, "Hmm… _Four arms… Slime trail…_ I cannot make out the image of their twue foam."

Kazuki asked, "Twue foam? OH! You mean their true alien forms? Well, it _is_ dark, so we could not peer what is in it."

Ricka shivered, "Ghostly image… Transparent…"

Myu said, "She's right. They look like aliens, but their transparent! Could it be some sort of clear slime in their bodies?"

Yamabuki shivered, "Not to mention that they are with tentacles… Three of these aliens… Could they have-?"

Akari resumed the video, as the aliens grabbed a sleeping Akame with their arms and tentacles. She did not wake up, as the aliens left the bedroom, escaping through the window.

"A KIDNAPPING!" Enju cried.

She shivered, "Disgusting… Who would pose as aliens?"

Nanao barked, "ARE YOU STUPID?"

Johnny cried, "These are true live aliens!"

Enju sighed, "I give up…"

She asked Akari, "Hey, Akari, what else is on the video? Perhaps Ryuko's _abduction_?"

Akari said, "Well, lemme see…"

She viewed the DVD, and gasped, "OH! It's Johnny!"

Johnny gasped, "NANI~? ME?!"

The video switched to the entrance of the shop that Johnny went to, as he went passed a girl that resembles Ryuko. Nanao stated that this girl is a match for Ryuko, one of Saya's friends.

Lily said, "I think that _is_ Ryuko."

They waited, as Johnny said, "Okay… This is where the magic happens. Now you _will_ believe me!"

As Johnny stepped in, Ryuko stepped out, in the middle of the street. Suddenly, a huge flash of light shone over her, and in one split-second, she vanished. The others gasped, as Ricka sobbed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Akari cried, "No way… Johnny _was_ right! This girl said HI, and she just vanished…"

Nanao and Yamabuki shivered, "Alien abduction!" and held each other in fright.

Myu sniffled, "Hau…"

Lily said, "This is bad."

Johnny cried, in tears, "SEE? I TOLD YOU!"

Kazuki said, "Would you relax? Everyone, please, calm down! There's no need to be paranoid! We all believe that it's aliens…"  
Enju barked, "BUT NOT ME!"  
He continued, "…but there's no actual proof!"

Lily stated, "Yes, there is. Don't you find it obvious about the aliens that appeared in the school, yesterday? And here's a thought, what if the girls we ran into were alien imposters? Think of the clues that Cy pointed out: acidic drool, long tongues, demonic eyes, a scary aura surrounding them… It could mean that there are _those among us_."

Kazuki asked, "As in…"

Lily nodded, as she made her conclusion, "Yes… We could have already been invaded."

Everyone was shocked, as Enju was annoyed, "Ridiculous!"

She said, "No proof, no nothing. This is nuts, I'm gone!"

She added, "Besides, we have to get back to class, now. Wasted a whole day playing paranormalists, over a damned alien sighting! The next thing you know, you are going to say that the _Nine-Tailed Fox_ is real, or a hoax!"

She stormed off, as Myu stated quietly, "Actually… There was… She was there."

Akari barked, "Ignore her! She's obviously in denial. She'll come around."

Nanao thought, "Huh? Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Myu and Cy left to their class, as the others were preparing to leave the club room. Akari asked Lily, "You know Enju. Do you think she's in denial?"

Lily smiled, "Well, she's usually very observant. She and I were Obnubi Ninjas… but this whole thing about aliens, since the other day, got up her skin. I tried talking to her about it, but she just doesn't want to talk about it. Out of all of us here, we're the ones, among few, to believe in aliens, and Enju doesn't. But if what Itsuki's story says is true, these people, Fumito and Shirakawa, they could know…"

She stated, "I'll watch over Enju, and you guys handle yourselves."

Akari replied, "Right. She is my best friend, after all. Because of Nanao's theory, it's happening… Be careful, and don't try to annoy her, about aliens and such."

Lily said, "I'll try."

They left the club room, and then locked the door. Everyone has already left for class, convinced that the story that Itsuki told them is true…

…but the nightmare was not over, yet…

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Akari): Hey, everyone! Akari Hanao again, with the _Next Chapter Preview_ ~!

(Lily): And me, Lily Fuma…

(Akari): Wow… Who knew we'd run into aliens? Enju doesn't believe, but the rest of us, we do.

(Lily): And here we thought it was a wild goose chase, thanks to Nanao Kashima's mouth. But I never thought she'd be that serious over aliens.

(Akari): Even Johnny. I guess laypeople tend to be magnets for bizarreness. Kashima-san's a layperson, too, so to speak, but that's life.

(Lily): So, my guess is that we get to meet more of these aliens, real soon? The next chapter says that we may get to _meet_ with these evil girls… But it could be someone _we_ know.

(Akari): Ohhh, chiller…

(Lily): So, stay tuned to _Chapter 5_ of _"Moé! Ninja Girls!_ " _Fate 9 from Outer Space_.

(Akari): Bye for now!

(Lily): Wait, quick question… Is Miss Kikuko going to make an appearance, since she had a small role in Chapter 1?

(Akari): Gee, I don't know. I'll ask the writer about this, once we finish the next one.

(Lily): I can safe to assume… it's NO, right?

(Akari): Meh.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, as everyone was sleeping, Akari was sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, a bright light flashed from her window. Akari was fast asleep, as a figure appeared from inside the dark room. Akari moaned, as she was sleep-talking, "Mom? Huh?"

The figure grabbed Akari, as she was being grabbed by the neck and arms. Akari screamed, as she was crying out, "AAAAAAAAGH! LEMME GO!"

She was being dragged away, as they departed into the window.

 **XXXXXX**

At the dorms, Lily was walking to the dorms to meet with some of her friends in her classroom. But as she was walking, she sensed something. She whispered, "Huh… What is that?"

She looked around, as she was arming herself with her spear. She whispered, as she stepped back, "Somebody's here…"

She stepped into the lamppost, as the light shone over her. A huge shadow was sneaking behind Lily, as Lily prepared herself. She fought off the shadow, but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Late that night, Lily and Akari, dressed latex white bras and panties, were in a huge white room, inside glass pods, filled with yellow green fluid. Fumito walked towards the two ninjas, who remained inside the pods, under suspended animation, with their eyes closed and their bodies straight. He smirked, as he said, "Shirakawa… is the injection ready?"

Shirakawa said, as she stated, "They will be injected with the DNA of the alien species we are studying… Using these two ninja girls, as host bodies, we can produce newly-improved clones, much as we did Ryuko and Akame…"

Fumito said, "Oh… You'd like to have them burst out of their chests? Please don't."

Shirakawa smirked, "Oh, don't worry… They'll burst out, right there… and they'll still live. While they are inside, growing as we speak, they will be healed from their bodies, via regeneration. Under suspended animation, I made sure that these two will live, and produce _more_ clones."

Fumito grinned, "Good. The last two were failures… Perhaps their natural ninja talents will be useful for the both of us. Of course, once they are born, in a couple hours, we may need more volunteers…"

He giggled, as Akari's stomach started to lightly bulge and pulsate. Inside her stomach, a small alien larva was inside her, as it started to slowly grow and prepare to pop out of her belly. It wouldn't be long before it appears from inside her.

* * *

The next day, some of the students in Kazuki's homeroom were worried, as Akari was absent from school today. Enju said, as she was in her seat, "Akari's absent… I wonder why…"

She said, "I was upset about the alien thing, I stormed out."

Kazuki replied, "Well, for the record, Itsuki's story was farfetched."

Enju said, "Yeah, you're right."

Yamabuki sobbed, "TERRIBLE! We were walking to school together, and we didn't see Lily, either!"

"Wait, bring it up, now?" He asked.

Nanao sniffled, "The girls in her _Fan Club_ were crying, knowing that she didn't show up for school!"

Enju gasped, "Oh, no! Lily…"

Kazuki said, "It's alright. They're probably sickened by the alien talk."

Enju replied, "Well, I don't blame them. After learning about the video, something inside them churned their stomachs."

She smirked, "Serves them right."

He thought, "Weird… She seems alright for this. But why? She's okay with Akari and Lily being sick?"

Nanao said, "Johnny's not here, either. After the issue concerning last night, he ended up with a headache, and didn't come."

Kazuki huffed, "Who cares?"  
Yamabuki yelled, "WE DO! He's a part of this club, more than any!"

She added, "Well, except he's useless in missions…"

Enju said, "Oh, I'm not so sure. He did help us out, back then. No way would he miss school."

She glared, "Or he's just traumatized over the whole alien BS."

Kazuki replied, "You're so right."

 **XXXXX**

But following the school day, at the club room, a few were worried, as Akari and Lily was a no-show. Cy asked, "Akawi gone?"

Kazuki said, "It's not like her to miss out on a meeting. She and Lily must really be absent."

Enju said, "Uh… I don't know… It's not like them for being gone, without notice."

Myu gave a call to the Hanao household, and asked if she'd want to speak with Akari. Her mother answered and said, "Oh, Akari? Well, she's already left for school, hours ago. But I'm not sure… She's even left her school uniform in the closet. Did she want to wear her tracksuit to school? I think it might be a hole in her skirt…"

Myu said, "Uh, thank you for your time, Mrs. Hanao…"

Myu explained what happened, as Enju asked, "Could it be like what happened to Lily?"

Kazuki said, "It may be so."

Ricka felt upset, "Akari… naked?"

Enju stated, "I don't think she'd go streaking. She knows when to wear her school uniform."

Myu cried, "NO! We know that! But something seemed odd! Akari's absent, and her mom said she was on her way! But she wasn't!"

Enju was worried, as she said, "It's weird… Perhaps we should look for her. You think those two girls ran into her and beat her up? She cannot go off by herself!"

Kazuki said, "It seems so. I mean, she holds the Izumo, her red magatama, and someone may try to steal it."

Enju panicked, as she said, "Suou-San! Machiyuki-san! You come with me! We need to look for her! Kazuki, you, Myu, and Cy go find Nanao!"

Kazuki said, "Right! So, since Akari's gone, our activity for the _Ninja Seeking Club_ is to rescue Akari!"

Enju replied, "Well, that's right. But don't forget Lily, too!"

He nodded, as they moved out of the club room, to search for Akari. But they have no idea that she and Lily were abducted. This was the beginning of the Ninja Seeking Club's nightmare, just as Fumito and Shirakawa planned.

* * *

That evening, the others were looking around the streets, as they were looking Akari and Lily. Nanao joined them, as well as Johnny, who's starting to feel better. As they were calling for them, Fumito was watching the action, via the monitor. He then smiled, "It's almost time… Have the hatchlings grown out of the subjects?"

Shirakawa said, as she held up a small portion of larva, taken from Akari's stomach, "I also managed to send Lily's larvae, which has increased growth, after it was hatched."

Shirakawa showed Lily's abdomen split open, as another alien larva was spawned out. Fumito smiled, "Ah, twins, I believe?"

"Not quite. But the small babies are starting to mutate, as we see… We have two ready for tonight, as they will grab the next two, the geeky girl with glasses and the creepy ninja girl."

He said, as he looked, "Hmm… Kashima and Suou, as they're called, from the memories that we read from Hanao and Fuma… The geeky girl, is she a ninja?"

Shirakawa shook her head and said, "No. Normal earthling. Should we wait until they give up?"

Fumito smirked, "No… Once they're distracted… have our test subjects take them."

* * *

Night began to fall, as the others were still finding Akari and Lily. During that night, Nanao felt uneasy, as she was lagging behind. She moaned, "Ungh… This is taking too long…"

As she rested a bit, a figure appeared and reached for Nanao. She grabbed her face and covered her mouth. The figure pulled her in and proceeded to disappear into the darkness.

They all stopped, as Myu gasped, "Huh? Nanao-senpai? Where'd she go?"

Kazuki cried, "Crap! You don't think _they'd_ took her!"

Enju said, "We need to split up! Kazuki, you come with me, Cy, go with Suou-San, and Myu, you take Machiyuki-san and Johnny."

They all said, "Right!"

Kazuki and Enju left to go find their friends, as Johnny, Ricka, & Myu left to find Nanao, along with Yamabuki & Cy.

Fumito said, as he watched on, "Good… It's time…"

 **XXXXX**

Deep within the dark desolate city, Kazuki and Enju looked around, as Enju called, "Lily! Akari? Where are you? You lost in the city?"

Kazuki replied, "This isn't going nowhere."

Enju replied, "I know… Don't remind me of this… Lily is missing, too… But I bet it's because they might've been captured by the evil beings… I had Suou-san stay with Cy, since Suou-san's a ninja, and only to provide clues. Johnny-san, however, he needed protection."

Kazuki moaned, "I know. But I still say he's useless."

Enju said, "Kazuki, aside from Johnny, Nanao's not a ninja, either. So, what makes you think that Nanao's in danger? I mean, we all saw how skillful she's learning with the bow and arrow, and how she'd become smart, when she figured us out, from the start."

Kazuki said, "Well, that's true. When she guessed that Cy was an android, back then, I did sort of twisted the truth, and she did believe me. She thinks that Zina's a scientific technician, which is sort of true."

"Sort of true? Lady Zina was the Empress of Obnubi, and she did create Cy. But I worry… If Nanao is missing, I don't think she'd be kidnapped, like the rest."

"That's true. But she's been defending herself, even against those sex-crazed students, a while back."

"Don't remind me. I've had nightmares about me being so sexy to you… I mean, yes, it was my Grandfather's research, but someone did tampered with the project."

"I know."

"Well, that's in the past… and one to forget. Let's find the others and-."

 **ZING!  
** They dodged out of the way, as Lily appeared from the shadows. It was actually the Alien Lily, as she was an exact duplicate of Lily, down to her long hair and school uniform. Enju gasped, "Lily?"

Alien Lily smiled, and responded, "Enju…"

She held her spear up and pointed at Kazuki, "Hentai!"

Kazuki gasped, "HEY! I didn't do anything!"

The alien roared and lunged at her spear onto him. He dodged out of the way, as Kazuki held the Kamuy and shouted, "HEY! STOP IT! LILY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The alien didn't listen. She was already in an emotionless look, as she called, "Kazuki! Enju!"

She swiped at the ninjas, as Enju cried, "LILY! SNAP OUT OF IT! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING _US_?"

Alien Lily grinned, showing fangs from her mouth. Kazuki sniffed, and gasped, "Sulfur? Why does she smell like sulfur?"

He thought, "No… Could it be? Could it be that we're too late? Those bastards kidnapped Lily! So, that means…"

Lily's green eyes turned demonic and hostile, as she cried out, "KILL! KILLLLLLLLLLL!"

Kazuki and Enju defended themselves, as Enju was frightened. She cried, "LILY! IT'S ME! ENJU!"

The alien ignored her, as she struck her down. Kazuki cried, "ENJU!"

* * *

Meanwhile, from another area of the city, Yamabuki & Cy were looking around. Cy beeped, "No signs detected."

Yamabuki sighed, "Oh, boy… This is tricky to find. What I wouldn't do for aliens!"

Cy replied, "I can detect alien life in this area. But no luck."

"You're no help!"

"Gimme a chance!"

"Well, we've lost three people… Nanao's gone missing."

"Nanny's somewhere."

She scanned, as Yamabuki spotted glowing amber eyes, from far away. Yamabuki gasped, "Huh? Nanao?"

It was Nanao, as she had a calm look on her face. Yamabuki grinned, "Haha! She's alright! Where have you been? You were lagging behind?"

Nanao said nothing, as she smiled lightly. Yamabuki held her hands up, as she said, "Well, you're last… So, now, you get a penalty!"

She grinned evilly and held her hands up, wriggling her fingers. She was about to grope Nanao's breasts, as a punishment. Nanao blushed, as she was smiling. Cy scanned Nanao, " _Analyzing… Scanning…_ "

 **CLAMP!  
** Yamabuki groped and clamped onto Nanao's breasts and grinned, "GOTCHA!"

Nanao blushed heavily, and then smirked evilly. Cy shouted, "BOOKIE! GET BACK! THAT IS NOT NANNY!"

Yamabuki cried, "WHAT?"

Nanao grabbed Yamabuki's head and started to lip lock with her. After kissing her, she shoved her down and let out a hiss. Her eyes turned demonic and catlike, and her arms started to bulge and grow. Yamabuki coughed out some saliva, and heavily blushed, "JEEZ LOUISE! What did you do to me, Nanao? Why did you go all GL-kissing on me?"

She paused, as Alien Nanao laughed lightly, walking towards Yamabuki. Cy was right. This _wasn't_ Nanao! Yamabuki then realized, "Cy-Cy… What did you just say?"

Cy responded, "I say… Das not da weal Nanny Kas-ma! Dat's an alien!"

Yamabuki shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

She slinked back, as she cried, "WHAT THE HELL? THEY GOT HER? I… I JUST GROPED ALIEN BOOBS?"

She cheered, "AWESOME~!"

Cy yelled, "BOOKIE!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Kidding, kidding. I'm sorry."

Alien Nanao held up a bow and arrow and said, "Come join us."

Yamabuki shivered, as Cy shoved her out of the way, "NO!"

 **ZOOM! THUD!  
** The alien fired, and Cy was nearly struck by the arrow. It whizzed pass her, avoiding her back. Cy growled, as she stood up, "NANAO! It's not you! Show yasself, faker!"

Yamabuki cried, "Cy, don't fight her!"

Nanao fired another arrow, as Cy ducked. She called, as she avoided the arrows, "You can't get me!"

Alien Nanao boomed, "Pathetic android! You shall be destroyed, dismantled, and into my spare parts bin!"

She rushed towards Cy, but Yamabuki tackled her down. Yamabuki groaned, as she felt sickened, "Gross… I groped alien boob, but… was I kissed by an alien? MAN, MY FANFIC IDEAS ARE GROWING LIKE REDWOODS!"

Cy cried, "BOOKIE, FOCUS! WE HAFTA WUN!"

Nanao prepared to fight, as Yamabuki said, "Stay back, Cy-Cy! This one's on me! Since she's an imposter, I will fight her!"

She thought, "Only how? How am I going to prepare myself? My offense is sloppy."

Cy called, "Lemme fight Nanny!"

Yamabuki cried, "NO! I cannot put you in danger!"

Cy stepped back, "Juss be careful…"

Alien Nanao attacked, as Yamabuki groaned, avoiding the arrows. She thought, "First off, how did she get endless supply of arrows? And also, my stomach's hurting…"

* * *

In another part of the city, Johnny, Ricka, & Myu were walking together. Johnny whispered, "Think we'll find Akari?"

Myu said, "Yes. She might've been injured, somewhere."

Ricka whispered, "Scary at night… No ghosts…"

Myu responded, "Akari-senpai and Johnny-senpai were normal people, before Akari-senpai became a ninja. Since it comes to this, we have to protect Johnny-senpai, after Itsuki-san's theory on aliens."

They continued to look for Akari, as the found her, in the middle of the darkness. Akari's eyes flashed, as Johnny smiled, "SWEET! We found her first!"

Myu said, in concern, "Oh, boy… I have a bad feeling about her."

Ricka asked, "Akari?"

Myu started to sense her, as Akari stepped forward, in a sultry grin. She responded, "Hmm… No… Something seems wrong about this one…"

Johnny shivered, "Why does she have glass eyes?"

Akari's reddish brown eyes were shimmering, but they were also transparent. Apparently, they ran into the _Alien Akari_ , as she was heading closer to the group. Myu whispered, "Lemme try something. Stand back."

Myu held her hand up to Alien Akari and asked, "Greetings, Akari-senpai! We come in peace!"

Alien Akari said nothing, as she was standing in front of her. Myu asked if she knew where she was, and her mother was worried about her. She held her hand, and suddenly gasped in horror.

Alien Akari's mouth opened, as her razor-sharp fang were shown, and let out a guttural howl. Myu shrieked, "THAT'S NOT AKARI-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Ricka grabbed Myu, before the alien double would attack. Johnny shrieked, "RUN!"

He ran off, as they dashed off, running from the alien. The Alien Akari, made from Akari's DNA, chased after them, and she ran very fast. She had everything in Akari's ninja blood, including her own speed and tenacity. The alien roared, as Ricka shrieked, "HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Johnny cried, "SOMEONE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!"

Myu cried, "JUST RUN SOME MORE, UNTIL WE HAVE AN OPENING! I have a plan!"

They continued running, as the alien chased after them.

Trouble was ensuing, towards the Ninja Seeking Club. Lily, Nanao, and Akari have all be kidnapped, and replaced by alien doppelgangers.

* * *

Fumito, meanwhile, has Nanao, in her white bra and panties, trapped in a huge tube, next to Akari's. She was trapped in suspended animation, and was unconscious. He examined her, and then said, "Perfect… Her abilities work, as well. Perhaps we may learn more of this one… And, we'll have more of those ninjas, minus the android, into our cast."

He smirked evilly, as he's already got 2 ninjas and a human… and 6 members to go. He chose to not capture Cy, but rather destroy her.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Enju): Hey. This is the _Next Chapter Preview_. Regretfully, Suou-san cannot be in this one. So, I'll be filling in for her. I'm Enju.

(Cy): And me, Cy~!

(Enju): Lily… Akari… And now, Kashima-san? I don't believe, and still don't! But still… Why would Lily turn on us? Cy, you knew what was going on, in that chapter. How did you guess that it wasn't really her?

(Cy): Dat's summing I can expwain, but it is saved for later. Wight now, I'm sad to see Bookie not feeling well.

(Enju): Well, Kazuki and I have this Lily Imposter, while Johnny-san, Machiyuki-san, and Myu are running from Akari's imposter. Did Okori came back? No… Okori never had fangs.

(Cy): Give me a minute… _Battery low… Battery low…_

(Enju): OH? You mean, you wasted your battery, during the fight?

(Cy): All da egg-sai-men dwain mos ta me. The stowy decided to end hewe, for now.

(Enju): Oh, in short… Your battery is now low, the author of this Fate fic decided to end the chapter here, and wait until the next chapter. Good thinking.

(Cy): Gimme time ta chawge… And we'll continue _Fate 9 fwom Ouda Space_ , in da next chapter…

(Enju): Right. Work can wait. We do take breaks, now and then. Anyways, stay tuned for the second half of our Fate story, everyone.

(Cy powers down)

(Enju): Cy? Cy? … … …Oh, dear.


	6. Chapter 6

As the battle continues, the entire Ninja Seeking Club has diminished from 10 to 7, as Lily, Akari, and Nanao were kidnapped and replaced by alien doppelgangers of the girls, created by Fumito.

Yamabuki and Cy were fighting the alien Nanao, who was firing infinite arrows at them. Yamabuki called out that Nanao would never act this way. Before the fight progressed, Alien Nanao liplocked with Yamabuki, and suddenly started to feel sick. The alien kept firing, as Yamabuki roared, "Give me time to draw something, just to try out! OH! WAIT!"

She held up some drawings and said, "I forget that I have some backup weapons to try. My offense is a bit sloppy, but NO ONE underestimates Bookie's Jutsu of the Art!"

Using her Materialization Ninjutsu, Yamabuki produced a sturdy katana, and deflected the arrows. Alien Nanao snarled, as she hissed, "Cheater! Hold still and die!"

Yamabuki saw one aim for her head. She ducked, and Cy caught the arrow. She dropped it, and cried, "OWIE! It burns!"

"HUH?" Yamabuki asked.

Cy said, "Lemme examine these ay-woes!"

Yamabuki stated, "Good idea!"

She thought, as she did a stance, "If what these are… what I think they are… I'll have to-."

Alien Nanao fired at Cy, as Yamabuki cried, "CY-CY! LOOK OUT!"

But the arrows deflected off of her, without touching her. Cy was scanning the arrows, as she was coated with an invisible shield. Yamabuki thought, "OH! Now I remember… She's using Lady Zina's ability of an invisible shield. I forgot that she created her. What a cool android!"

Yamabuki roared, "AS FOR YOU… NO ONE HURTS MY CY-CY! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT HER MEASUREMENTS FOR COSPLAY!"

Cy called, "Tay kya time! I can wade!"

Yamabuki threw a smoke bomb in front of Alien Nanao, and Yamabuki giggled, "NOW!"

Alien Nanao roared in a demonic cry, and fired an arrow towards Yamabuki.

 **STAB!  
** Yamabuki was impaled in the head, as the arrow went straight into her skull. She fell dead, as Alien Nanao smiled, "Gotcha. Target Ninja captured. Returning to laboratory."

She grabbed the motionless Yamabuki, by the ankles. Alien Nanao responded, "Body is lifeless, and it is light as a feather. Also, quirks are unknown. May understand her abilities to produce weapons…"

She suddenly let go of her, as she looked. There was NO trail of blood OR body. Yamabuki had vanished. Nanao gasped, "ERROR! Subject is dead! I killed her! But I could've revived her, back in ship! Good shazbot! She's disintegrated!"

 **STAB!  
** Alien Nanao was stabbed in the chest by a wayward arrow. She cried in a demonic howl, as Yamabuki was perched up on the tree, unaffected. She smirked, "Apparently, since your alien species doesn't know it… My powers can not only produce weaponry… It can also create puppets of people I know!"

She grumbled, "But… I guess I should've done that, in the first place, to find the others."

Alien Nanao roared, as she pulled out the arrow. She cried, "YOU… YOU'RE ALIVE?"

Yamabuki held up sheets of paper, and called, "YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED, ALIEN SPAWN! ARISE, MY PUPPETS!"

She flicked her paper, and created life-sized ninjas in black hoods and red belts, surrounding the alien. Alien Nanao growled, "So… This one's not too ordinary. She has the power to create life, temporarily."

The ninjas attacked Alien Nanao, but she easily avoided the onslaught, and retaliated against them. Yamabuki, however, hopped off, and avoided being caught. Cy called, "Bookie? You okay~!"

Yamabuki said, "Yeah… If I didn't summon a clone of myself, I'd be dead. I knew I had a drawing of myself in handy, in case I want to mimic Akari's Shadow Clone Jutsu. But she lived a full life."

Cy said, "You could always dwaw it again…"

Yamabuki moaned, "I know… But so much detail and texture… I never usually draw myself, now and then."

Cy smiled, "You can wevive her, again~!"

Yamabuki shook her head and said, "That's impossible, unfortunately. Once I produce people and items from my drawings, and turning them into real-life, that is it. They have a limit, and can only be alive, once."

She added, "But enough about me, what about you? Anything on the _Alien Arrows_?"

Cy replied, " _Inconclusive_. These ay-woes are made of an unknown enewgy souse."

Yamabuki asked, "Huh? Energy sow?"

Cy stated, "Burning energy… I cannot examine it!"

She sobbed, "And it buwns, too… Owwwww…"

Yamabuki gasped, "No way… Imagine… if these arrows pierced into my flesh."

Cy stated, " _Seggen-degwee buns_ …"

Alien Nanao was already busy, as Yamabuki said, "Won't be long, before the ninjas give their energy. I'll dive in for the kill… But I'm too nervous… and sick…"

She was holding her stomach, as she was nauseated.

* * *

Alien Lily continued to strike down on Kazuki, clashing each weapon. Enju, scared and shaken, whimpered, "What's gotten into you, Lily? Snap out of it!"

Kazuki thought, as he was struggling, "Enju… I have to tell her that this is a fake! But I cannot tell her that she's an alien! She still has no idea what's going on! Come on! Believe!"

He called, "USE YOUR LIGHTNING!"

Enju yelled, "HOW CAN I?"

He cried out, "SHE… SHE'S NOT… LILY!"

Enju called back, "HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?"

Kazuki called out, "Would Lily try to kill me, right now?"

Lily pinned him down and aimed her spear at his chest. She hissed and cackled, "Surrender…"

Enju growled, "No… Ka-, Kazuki… I can't… She…"

She was helpless, as Kazuki pleaded, "ENJU! HURRY UP!"

Enju yelled, "I wish I could, but how can I believe she's brainwashed!"

He yelled, as he was struggling, "ALRIGHT FINE! SHE'S AN ALIEN! I WANTED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, SINCE YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! BUT DOES LILY SMELL LIKE SULFUR?"

Enju sniffed, and gagged, "YEEEGH! I didn't know…"

She growled, "But still, I'll try and subdue her!"

But a female voice called, "That will not be necessary! She must be killed, now!"

It was Saya. She said, "Sorry I'm late."

Kazuki cried, "Kisaragi?"

Enju cried, "Kisaragi-san?! Don't do it!"

Lily turned to Saya, as she roared at her. Saya said, "Alien scum! You're not Lily Fuma!"

She held her sword, "Kazuki Araya! Enju Saion-Ji! Assist me!"

Enju said "Okay… But don't hurt her."

Kazuki said to Saya, "She doesn't believe me…"

Saya barked, "No kidding!"

Saya and Kazuki used their swords and slashed at the alien. Alien Lily pushed them back, as she melted into the night, " ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_** "

She hid in the shadows, as Kazuki cried, "WHAT?"

Saya said, "I was afraid of this… This is Lily, but an alien clone with her DNA and ninjutsu!"

Enju yelled, "ENOUGH WITH THE GODDAMN ALIENS! THAT _IS_ LILY!"

Saya said, "No. She's not. I can sense it. How do you sense her smell? Does she wear perfume?"

Enju moaned, "No…"

"Does she want to kill you?"

"No, never! She and I were Obnubi Ninjas!"

"And did she ever threaten to cleave your boyfriend's head off?"

Kazuki gagged in shock, as Enju yelled in fright, "T-T-T-T-T-THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She calmly said, "Yeah… But that was long ago… before she and Kazuki became friends…"

Saya added, "But does she ever try to hurt Kazuki?"

Enju glared, "Only if he goes _Full-Blown Hentai_."

Kazuki griped, "THEY'RE USUALLY ACCIDENTS!"

Enju snuffed, "Hentai."

Saya shushed her, "ENOUGH! Do me a favor, and shut up. Lily may attack us… at any given moment…"

They stayed still, as Enju thought, "This is scary… She'll pop up, and kill us, at any minute… What's gotten into her?"

As they waited, Alien Lily was hiding behind Enju, as she crept closer. She rushed towards her and roared in a demonic cry. Saya sensed it, and slashed at her chest. Kazuki called, "NICE WORK!"

Alien Lily snarled, "BASTARDS!"

Enju shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **CRASH! BOOM!  
** She shot lightning at her, and cried out, "LEAVE THEM ALONE, LILY!"

Alien Lily was badly fried, as Kazuki and Saya held their swords up.

 **SLASH! SLASH!  
** They hacked off her arms, leaving her armless. Alien Lily cried in pain, as Enju yelled, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Saya yelled, "We have to kill her!"

Kazuki swung his Kamuy and yelled, "FORGIVE ME!"

 **SLASH!**  
He decapitated her, and Lily's head dropped to the ground. The body of Alien Lily was oozing green and red blood, as Saya sighed in happiness, "It's done…"

Enju wept, "Li-, Lily…"

Kazuki said, "I'm sorry… But now do you believe?"

Enju growled, "Believe? You killed Lily!"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped her and yelled, "KAZUKI ARAYA, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED LILY FUMA! I HATE YOU!"

She shrieked at him, "I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** "

She ran off, with tears in her eyes, as Kazuki shouted, "ENJU!"

Saya said, "Don't! She'll come around. She doesn't hate you… She just doesn't know… She'll understand, eventually."

Kazuki felt upset, as he said, "But still, did Itsuki sent you to help us?"

Saya said, "Yeah… When he sensed that the aliens have formed your friends, and Fumito laid out the trap, he sent me to aide you. I apologize if I was a bit tardy, but…"

She stopped talking and showed a Band-Aid on her forehead. She said that she tripped, as Kazuki replied, "You were in a hurry, were you?"

"Not exactly."

He said, "Well, right now, I'm upset over what Enju has experienced… I would talk to her, but…"

Saya said, "Leave her alone, alright."

"But, she could be in dang-."

"She can handle herself! She's a ninja, right?"

"Yeah… but…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Johnny's screams were made, as he, Ricka, and Myu were running.

Myu called out, "Kazuki-Senpai! Kisaragi-san!"

Ricka yelled, "Found Akari! But not what seemed!"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? What are you-?"

Alien Akari appeared, as she chased after the Ninjas. Kazuki called, "ANOTHER ONE?"

Saya cried, "She's been turned! She's another imposter!"

They prepared, as Kazuki said, "Leave this to us, guys! This isn't Akari!"

Myu sobbed, "I can guess! Hau-hau!"

Ricka wept, "Save us from alien!"

Johnny wailed, "BROOOOOOOOO!"

Saya giggled lightly, "You got good friends…"

Kazuki sighed, "Yeah… But Johnny's another story…"

Johnny barked, "I HEARD THAT!"

They prepared to fight Alien Akari, and Akari split into two aliens. They both looked the same, as Kazuki growled, "Damn! Should've guessed!"

Myu asked, "Hau? Did she learn-?"

Kazuki replied, "These alien clones mimic our ninjutsu, via DNA. We had a run-in with Lily's clone, but…"

Ricka gagged, "EW! See your point!"

Ricka stepped in and said, "Assist you two!"

She armed herself with her icy chakrams, and added, "ALIEN AKARI! WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HIM!"

The Alien Akari laughed, "Bring it, earthling!"

The aliens split into two, again, producing four Alien Akaris. Kazuki gasped, "That wasn't supposed to happen? She can only split into two! But her clones split clones?"

Saya snarled, as she said, "Crafty aliens…. Ninjutsu within jutsu… Damn you, Fumito!"

She went emotionless and her red eyes went hostile. She called, "Kazuki! Ricka! Aide me!"

They both shouted, "Right!"

Saya called to Myu, "Momochi! Protect Johnny!"

Myu nodded, "R-r-right!"

They rushed at the Alien Clones, as they swung their weapons around. The Aliens produced throwing stars and threw them towards the ninjas. Myu cried out to duck, and they did. They were the same weapon, made from the same energy as the arrows, fired by Alien Nanao.

Kazuki growled, "Damn! They must be hi-tech Shuriken."

Ricka whispered, "Must stop them!"

The Akaris laughed, as the four split into eight. Kazuki cried, "Okay, this is ridiculous! Can you stop multiplying? ONE Akari is enough!"

He blushed, and said, "But then again, if she weren't evil, it'll be like my own Akari Hanao Harem."

Saya snickered, "Yeah right!"

Ricka slashed at two clones, and they vanished. Ricka called, "STRIKE ALL! FIND REAL ALIEN!"

Saya and Kazuki slashed down at the aliens, turning them into nothing. The real Alien Akari leapt back and prepared a fiery spell, with her fingers, " ** _Flame Jutsu: Tokatsu!_** "

She fired a beam of flames, as Saya was singed in the back. Ricka and Kazuki yelled, "KISARAGI!"

Saya was kneeled down, as she was coughing in pain. The Alien Clones surrounded them, as Saya was seething. She roared, as she held her sword high, about to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enju was in the forest, crying, after witnessing the death of Lily… except it was an imposter.

"No… It… It cannot be… Kazuki, you monster…" she blubbered, "Lily's gone… just like Tengge… Why? WHY? She's dead… You heartless monster! I hate you, Kazuki! I hate you!"

She was crying over what Kazuki and Saya did. As she cried, a figure appeared from within the woods. It was… _another_ Enju? She looked exactly like her, as she went to her.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Alien Enju asked.

Enju sniffled, "It's horrible… Kazuki killed my friend… My friend, Lily…"

She wailed, as Alien Enju comforted her, clutching her in her bosom. She then smiled, "There… It's alright… Kazuki's a monster, and so was the other girl… You don't need him…"

Enju wept, "No… I don't need him… And it's all Kashima-san's fault! Aliens! Fucking aliens! I don't believe it! Why? Why did she have to die?"

Alien Enju petted her head and said, "It's okay… She's fine… If you'd like, I'll let you go see her…"

Enju looked up and smiled, "Thank… you… Thank you, so mu-."

Her eyes widened, as Alien Enju's green eyes flashed, "Tears make the best alien DNA, huh? Sweat, too…"

Enju gasped, as she stepped back. She cried, "Huh? You're… You're me!"

Alien Enju smiled, as she slammed her to the tree, cornering her. She then said, "I'm much of a clone, as you, Enju Saion-Ji… But I need you to let me be inside you, to be completed…"

She mesmerized her, as she whispered, "Kazuki killed Lily… You don't need him…"

Enju whispered, "I don't… need him…"

The alien unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her black bra, as Enju moaned, heaving in arousal, "No… Not there… I'm not into…"

The alien dug her hand into her left breast and clamped on it, fondling it around. Enju heaved heavily, and blushed in arousal. Alien Enju snickered, "You're a naughty little hentai, Enju Saion-Ji…"

"Naughty…" Enju gasped for air, "Hen… tai… I am a… naughty…"

Alien Enju's long tongue came out, emitting green drool, and her eyes went demonic. She hissed out, "Now… Lemme taste you… in a grueling exchange of saliva… You hot ninja girl…"

Enju and Alien Enju were about to kiss, as Enju suddenly whispered, "Kazuki… I…"

She then stopped, realizing that Kazuki killed Lily… was right, after all. Enju thought, as lips were about to touch, "He… He was… He was right! They all were…"

Alien Enju groped and fondled her, as her tongue lashed out, about to kiss her. Enju seethed, as she was being fondled, "You… You are… UGH! Stop it… Stop! Stop it… No… Uh… Ah! Agh! No! NO! NO! AAAAAAAGH! AHHHHH!"

She snarled, as she grabbed onto her alien double's arms, "YOU GODDAMN ALIEN **HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!** "

 **CRASH! BOOM!  
** Alien Enju was blasted with Enju's lightning attack, and the strongest she's ever unleashed. Alien Enju shook in pain, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ABABABABABABABABABABABABAAAAH!"

Completely electrocuted, Alien Enju falls to the ground and dies, oozing green slime from her open mouth. Enju was disgusted, and started to puke, behind the tree. After she stopped, Enju was crying, as she sobbed, "Kazuki… Lily… No… Why? WHY?"

Enju slowly got up and redressed herself, "I… I'm sorry… I believe! I BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!"

She ran back to where the others are, as Kazuki and the others were already in trouble.

* * *

Back to where Yamabuki and Cy were, Nanao defeated all the ninjas, as they vanished into air. Cy growled, "Wats! Defense down!"

Yamabuki showed courage and said, "Alright, you damn alien freak! In movies, aliens reveal their true forms! Why don't you reveal yourself to the Ninja Seeking Club, you demonic doppelganger?"

Alien Nanao smirked, "You want to see me in my true form? Why is that so obvious? I thought you'd wanted the sexy human alien look?"

Yamabuki boomed, "Your boobs are too small!"

Cy added, "YEAH! My bweasts are small, too, but I can always get upgwades to get them bigger."

Alien Nanao was crushed, "URGH! Humans are so rude!"

Yamabuki asked Cy, "Say, how big do you want your breasts, Cy-Cy~!"

Alien Nanao's eyes rolled up and roared in a demonic cry. Her clothes started to tatter, as her skin ripped open. Yamabuki and Cy gasp in shock and awe, as Cy whimpered, "This must be the aliens' twue foam!"

Yamabuki sobbed, as she was scared, "OH NO! NO! AGH!"

She held her stomach, as she cringed, "My… MY STOMAAAAAAAAAACH!"

Cy gasped, "BOOKIE!"

Yamabuki groaned, as she was sweating, turning blue in the forehead, as she coughed, "Cy… Go! Find the others… and… UNGH! …and get the other aliens destroyed… Tell them about the aliens' true form…"

"Bookie, noooooooooo!" Cy sobbed.

Yamabuki cried, "DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME, CY! SAVE THE OTHERS! GO NOW! CY-CYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Cy ran for it, as she dashed off to find the others. Yamabuki was kneeling, coughing out blood, as Alien Nanao said, "I see that I gave you that kiss… Yamabuki Suou… You may warn the robot, for all you care, but it's far too late…"

Yamabuki gagged, as her eyes went blank and hypnotic. She groaned, "What… have you… done… to m-?"

She dropped to the ground, and she was lifeless, with her eyes dilated and her mouth open wide. Alien Nanao grabbed her body with a reddish tentacle and dragged her away. Yamabuki was captured by the evil aliens. As Cy was running to Kazuki and the others, Yamabuki was the 4th to be kidnapped by the aliens.

Cy looked back, and was sad. She then felt upset, as she whimpered, "Onii-chan needs me… but Bookie… No… Suwwend-wing yourself… to the alien…"

She wept, "No… No…"

She shouted very loud, " **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Ricka): Ricka. With disheartened _Next Chapter Preview_.

(Myu): And me, Myu… NO! WHY? Yamabuki-senpai's taken, too! It's not true!

(Ricka): Bright side. Enju believes.

(Myu): Yeah, you're right. Enju-senpai finally believes, after five whole chapters. Kazuki-senpai is upset over what he did, since Lily-senpai was an imposter… I'm sure she'll forgive him.

(Ricka): Now… Bigger issue… Aliens' true form…

(Myu): Right! Next chapter, Cy-Chan meets with the others, and we FINALLY get to see the aliens' true form. But still… A tentacle? This doesn't look good… But don't give up, senpais! We'll find a way to defeat them, save our friends, and go home! Lily-senpai, Akari-senpai, Nanao-senpai, Yamabuki-senpai… We'll save you… as a team.

(Ricka): _Fate 9 from Outer Space…_ continuing, next chapter.

(Myu): See you later~!


	7. Chapter 7

Cy suddenly started to rush rapidly, as she was running to where the others are. But she halted, halfway, after seeing them, as she gasped, "Oh no! Akawi aliens!"

She viewed Alien Akari, from far away, and had a couple of clones surrounding Kazuki, Saya, Ricka, Myu, & Johnny.

Cy sobbed, "Weeka! Mew-Mew! Zonny! Saya! Onii-chan!"

She dashed towards them, as Kazuki stopped fighting. Kazuki called, "Cy?"

Cy roared, "ONII-CHAN! You have to wun! These girls are NOT weal!"

Kazuki said, "NOT WITHOUT ENJU!"

Myu explained, "Kazuki-Senpai killed Lily-Senpai, when in reality, she was an alien vessel for Fumito."

Saya replied, "My apologies. I assisted the young ninja, and the girl in black hair, she went ballistic and yelled at him, thinking _he_ killed the real Lily."

Cy sobbed, "So sad… But bad news… _Nanny_ and _Bookie_!"

Johnny gasped, "NANI?"

Ricka gasped, "NO! Not true!"

Myu whimpered, "Cy… You don't think…"

Cy said, "Nanny and Bookie… They got kidnapped! Nanny was not Nanny, as I analyzed her. She was wafted in sulfur and slime, and her DNA was a mismatch. I told Bookie that she was NOT an alien… and then…"

She turned away and blushed, "Nanny kissed Bookie…"

Kazuki and Johnny gasped, "SHE DID WHAT?"

Myu cried, "Nanao-senpai did what?"

Saya said, "Cy, right? Did you see how it happened?"

Cy nodded, "Yes… Bookie was being pah-shun-net-lee kissed by Nanny, and stuck tongue into mouth… Nanny Alien's tongue was like a lizard's tongue."

Saya groaned, "No… She didn't!"  
Kazuki said, "What happened?"

Cy sobbed, "I dunno! Bookie felt uneasy, and her tummy was huwting!"

The Alien Akari said, "Exactly. The android said it best… We impregnated the Suou girl."

Kazuki cried, "NANAO KASHIMA KISSED ANOTHER GIRL, AND IMPREGNATED HER WITH HER ALIEN BABY?"

Myu sighed, "Senpai, pay attention… It means… That the imposter Nanao, which we can be safe to assume that Nanao-senpai has been captured by the aliens, just gave her alien eggs to Yamabuki-Senpai!"

The Alien Akari multiplied again, and said, "And I enjoyed sensing it… Since aliens with ninja powers… Is so awesome…"

Kazuki said to Saya, "Uh, she's lying! We're not ninjas!"

Saya exclaimed, as she said to him, "Oh, no… Itsuki already knew. We know exactly who you are."

Kazuki gasped, "HUH? Then, why all the trouble of telling us now, after four of our friends got captured?"

Saya bowed and said, "That will be explained in due time. But for now… We must fight off this alien spawn, and closer to Fumito and Shirakawa!"

Alien Akari said, "You won't get the chance! You Earth Girls are so immature… If you wish to resist, then we shall take you in as slaves! But harboring the four ninjas will make wonderful vessels for our populace. Lemme show you who you're dealing with…"

Her arms fell off, as her entire skin started to rip into shreds. Akari has transformed into her true alien form.

Kazuki gagged, "Oh… Gaaaaaaaawd!"

Cy moaned, "This is the alien cweatuwes twue foam…"

Myu giggled in happiness, "Oh, my… It's awesome!"

Johnny gagged, "Gross…"

Ricka moaned, "Concur on likeness."

The Alien Akari transformed into a huge reddish creature with dark red tentacles. Their arms were actually slimy tentacles, and their bodies were soft cushion bodies, with demonic eyes and sharp teeth in its round head.

Johnny gasped, "O-M-G! Like Betamax!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _He means ANOTHER type of alien, but his name is withdrawn, due to Mouse Ears._

Cy whimpered, "I'm scared!"

The alien, who was Alien Akari, giggled, "Now, you ninja seekers, you will seek no more!"

It lashed out its tentacles, and then grabbed onto Ricka & Myu, wrapping them in its huge tentacles. Johnny shrieked, " **RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!** "

He, Kazuki, Cy, & Saya made a dash for it, as Myu shrieked, "SENPAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Ricka cried, "HEY! GET OFF US!"

Myu yelled, "RICKA-SENPAI! GET ME OUT!"

Ricka yelled, "TROUBLES OF MY OWN!"

They were stuck in a bind, as the Alien Akari snickered, "Two more for the collective… The men, the girl in glasses, and the inorganic are of no concern to us…"

Ricka and Myu were trapped, as the giant alien hissed, glowing its red eyes, "You shall be great hosts for our species…"

Myu sobbed, "Hau… Hau… Kazuki-senpai… Save us…"

Ricka sniffed, "Wanna go home! Never play alien video games, again!"

They were sobbing, being dragged away, as the red alien took them away to its location – Fumito's laboratory.

Meanwhile, far away, Kazuki and Saya panted, as he sobbed, "No… Ricka… Myu…"

Cy sobbed, "Mew-Mew…"

Kazuki grabbed Saya's uniform and slapped her face, "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND, ALMOST ALL MY FRIENDS ARE TAKEN BY THAT DEMONIC FIEND! AND ALMOST AS MUCH AS ENJU, WHO'S NEVER SPEAKING TO ME AGAIN, AFTER WHAT YOU DID! IF ONLY YOU'D CONVINCE HER-!"

Johnny yelled, "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, BRO! We lost all the girls… in our harem!"

Kazuki argued, " _WHAT_ HAREM?! AND WHO SAYS YOU'RE JOINING IN ON THE FUN?"

Cy cried, "BOYS, STOP! Fighting izzn't gonna bwing the others back! Zonny, Onii-chan, we have to wes-goo dem!"

Saya replied, "The android is right. We have to find your friends and end this nightmarish night…"

Cy asked, "Uh… Kizza-wagi? How did you know I am an andwoid?"

Kazuki stated, "Now's not the time to ask her questions! And yes, she knows about us. Right now, we have got to find Enju! She's the only one left that hasn't been kidnapped by that… ugh… that thing…"

Johnny moaned, "So, this reddish thing in octopus limbs… _That's_ the alien?"

Saya nodded, "I'm afraid so."

She explained, "They are a species from the mothership, from the farthest reaches of the galaxy. These aliens harbor the bodies of any living breathing human being – no offense, Cy – and harbor the body, turning it into its own hatching grounds."

Kazuki asked, "Is the hatching fatal?"

Saya nodded, "Yes, but… with proper scientific study and work, they can reproduce the alien spawns, and keep the host body alive, without so much as rupturing the internal organ system."

A voice called, "Saya, that's enough. You better let _me_ tell them the story…"

Saya stood in place, as Kazuki gasped, "Huh?"

Johnny asked, "You're the guy from before!"

It was Itsuki, as he held a motionless and standing straight Saya, as she stopped speaking. He kissed her on the lips and said, "You've done enough. These three are the only ones left, standing in the way of Fumito's plans for world conquest."

Johnny asked, "Saya… Did she-?"

Cy cried, "She stopped moving and talking, by him! Is she-?"

Kazuki cried, "What did you do to Saya?"

Itsuki said, "Do not worry. She told you much. But I can't let her speak no further. Don't worry. She obeys me, since we're in love."

Kazuki was stunned, "I don't get it… What does this all mean? Just what are these aliens?"

Cy cried, "Yeah! What have they done ta Akawi, Lily, Weeka, Mew-Mew, Nanny, & Bookie?"

Johnny then asked, "And how did you control your girlfriend like that?"

Itsuki bowed his head and confessed, "Well, I knew this wouldn't come to this… but it's not safe. I'll tell you, right now…"

Kazuki said, "Wait! We need to find Enju! She ran off!"

Itsuki said, "Leave her! She'll be fine. I'll tell you everything about this, and what Fumito and Shirakawa are doing, right away. And then, we'll find Enju…"

Kazuki thought, "…provided she doesn't get captured, too…"

Cy asked, "Izz-ki… Juss wud are dese aliens? Why dey taken er'ryone?"

Itsuki said, "Well, I'll be happy to explain… For starters, the reason why she is obeying me… is because she's half-alien."

Johnny gasped, "Come again?"

Itsuki said, "Yes. But there's more to it. These aliens, as you see their disgusting true forms… They are from a deadly race of aliens that their populace is dying. They were once a tranquil alien race, until most of their species went extinct. They were once invaders from a faraway planet, harboring lesser-known planets, for material and resource. But over time, these aliens would be disappearing into extinction, and suddenly start to wither away. Their only hope is to repopulate the world, but no matter what they did, their race was fully limited, as most of the children lasted up to 25 Earth years."

Saya remained in place, as he approached her, "You see, Saya was a half-alien hatchling that was discovered in a temple in Japan, not long ago. This was long before you were even born… or created… Years ago, I stumbled upon her, lost in the woods, and was badly hurt. She cared for two other girls she befriended, Ryuko & Akame. She also said that she was once raised by her father… but aliens that came for her killed him."

Kazuki growled, "Fumito…"

Itsuki said, "No… But he did discover these alien species, after learning of Saya's father's death. Saya came to me, and suddenly started to grow weak. She suddenly spoke emotionless and tried to impregnate me with her spore. But I stopped her."

Johnny asked, "What happened? How did you control her?"

Itsuki held up a small rectangle pastry and said, "Well, _this_ is her favorite food that she ate, during her time on Earth. It's called _Guimauve_."

Cy asked, "Kwee-moff?"

Itsuki said, "It's a fluffy French Marshmallow that Fumito once created for her, when he ran a small café. This was long before the aliens would arrive, and tried to repopulate the alien race. Of course, he never told me that it contains blood in which she feeds on."

Cy scanned it and said, "Guimauve… Made as a soft thin-cut fluffy marshmallow with alien blood. The blood of the aliens we met matches the Guimauve."

Itsuki said, "Correct."

He gave Saya the Guimauve, inserting it into her mouth. Kazuki was shocked, "Whoa… Force-feeding a small marshmallow into someone's mouth?"

Johnny replied, "I wonder if it's her fuel to recharge, like Cy."

Kazuki said, "Johnny, Kisaragi's not an android, like Cy. She's a beautiful half-alien girl with glasses… Also…"

He asked, "Did she ever shed to her true form?"

Itsuki replied, "No. She was one of those that cannot. Only if you're full-alien that you'll be morphed into their true form. The Guimauve I bring for her is simply her treat, whenever she is needed to remember much about herself."

Johnny asked, "So, what happens when she _doesn't_ eat her Guimauve?"

Itsuki said, "I don't know… But I _do_ know is that I made these, using Fumito's recipe."

Kazuki said, "You know much about Fumito, do you?"

Itsuki turned away and said, "Look… That's none of your business. What I can tell you is that the Alien Queen has control of your friends, and Fumito and Shirakawa are obeying her every whim, by kidnapping your friends, and making them into host bodies for her babies. However, once hatched, they are grown rapidly, for a couple of hours, before blooming to their full shape. Somehow, these two were able to increase the age-process, but also create duplicate skins of the victims, to wear as disguises."

Kazuki said, "That would explain the appearances of Akame, Ryuko… Hell, every alien we've met, just now. Do they always have hostile eyes and long tongues?"

Itsuki said, "Indeed. And they drool acid. From what I learn, _four_ of your friends were kidnapped, correct?"

Johnny said, "Nope. _Now_ , it's _six_."

Cy sobbed, "Weeka & Mew-Mew…"

Itsuki said, "Just now… Then, only four have already been turned… including Saya's friends. The DVD I showed you consisted of the abductions of them, by these awful creatures… while the marking of your school… It symbolizes the race's insignia, as they confirmed that it's ripe for the planet to harbor slaves, to create from human vessels. Your ninja friends are no ordinary humans, being that they have surprising abilities, such as Suou's materializing powers, Saion-Ji's lightning attacks, Machiyuki's ice attacks, and Miss Momochi's clairvoyance."

Cy whined, "So… Why dinn't dey kidnap me? I'm a member of Ninja Seeking Cwub!"

Itsuki replied, "Apparently, the aliens only want the female of the human species… which exclude your male friends. And also, it's because you're 100% robotic."

Cy sighed, "Aw… But still, I am so luggy."

Kazuki asked, "Seriously? You're _lucky_ that you were never kidnapped, because you're an android?"

Johnny complained, "Yeah! And why didn't they bother capturing me, too? They were after us, as well!"

Kazuki agreed, "I know! So unfair! But… I guess we're the lucky ones, too."

Cy laughed, "HAH! Onii-chan luggy~!"

Itsuki said, "Well, now you know everything… And you know what must be done. You must find Fumito and Shirakawa's base, find the alien queen, and destroy her! And then, destroy everything they stood for, including their machines and hatchlings! If we do not save your friends, soon, Earth is doomed!"

Kazuki sobbed, "If that happens, no more anime to watch, and no more normal life…"

Johnny sobbed, "And no more fun with friends in Japan…"

Cy replied, "We have a chance! Enju's still out thewe!"

Kazuki replied, "Hey, you're right! Enju's still somewhere, but… Will it be risky?"

Itsuki said, "Saya and I will find her. You, however, get to the building, over that way. You three are the only ones left that can stop this alien menace. They've already kidnapped your friends, and in abundance, if they get them all, they won't hesitate you kill all of you, including humanity…"

Cy whimpered, "No…"

Kazuki said, "Find Enju. Johnny, Cy, let's go!"

Johnny cheered, "Right!"

Cy called, "Wet's go!"

They dashed off, as Itsuki turned to a motionless Saya. He said to her, "Come along. We have to find Miss Saion-Ji… and soon."

He walked off, as Saya followed him.

 **XXXXX**

Far away from the battle, Enju was running, with her clothes ruined and tattered. She coughed and moaned, "Thank goodness… I hope that alien clone of me doesn't wake up… Even so, I can't believe it… T-they… They… They were right… But I still don't believe in aliens… What if they were oni or demons from underground, or like horned monsters from a volcano or a swamp? NOTHING ever said anything in folklore about aliens in Japan! Nothing! Of all places in the world, America is one thing, but why here?"

She moaned, as she sat down by a tree. She coughed and said, "Maybe I was hard on Kazuki… sure, he was a hentai, mostly, but he's my friend… He did save me from the Nine-Tailed Fox… from my Grandfather… and even helped stop the brainwashing plans… He may be the son of a ninja – a perverted ninja – but he's my friend, after all… and a member of the Ninja Seeking Club. If it weren't for him, I'd never be in this club, making new friends, other than Akari."

She sobbed, as she felt uneasy, "When Obnubi disbanded, I was lonely, after Grandfather turned on me… Mom died, long ago, and had no one to stay with… First, there was Tengge… and then, Lily… and when I joined Mizaki High, everything changed. I met Akari, and later Kazuki, and then everyone else… I even learned the dark secrets that hid behind Obnubi, the ninja organization that I _once_ aligned myself with. And in the process… everything I knew of started to disappear… including Tengge…"

She wept, as she sobbed, "Kazuki… I can't lose him… Why did I say that? I wanted to believe him, but… They fooled me to believe that Lily is dead…"

She wiped her tears and said, "Maybe… I should find him. It's not that I don't believe in what these guys say… but… I felt bad about hurting him… Not after we kissed, back then…"

She blushed, as she sniffled, "Kazuki… I…"

She stood up and went to find Kazuki. She suddenly stopped and found two girls, Rikka and Mei, in their eye bandages, and were standing towards Enju, from feet away. Enju asked, "Two more alien girls? They don't look hostile…"

She called to them, "Hey! Who are you two? Are you lost?"

The girls went closer to her, as Enju shivered, "Wait… I'm on your side… I mean, I come in peace… Uh… Take me to your leader? Uh… Uh…"

She griped, "Where's Kashima-san or Suou-san, when you need them?"

Rikka and Mei went closer, as Enju was trapped. She pleaded, "Stay back. STAY BACK! Just who are you? Don't hurt me…"

They smiled, as Enju was frightened by their presence.

* * *

At a dark room, Ricka and Myu were shackled down on a table, as Alien Nanao was in front of them. Myu pleaded, "No… Nanao-Senpai…"

Ricka moaned, "Alien… being…"

Alien Nanao grinned, as she said, "Indeed… You shall make find host bodies."

They struggled to break free, as she called to Fumito, "Master, the host bodies are prepared."

He asked, "Are they sedated?"

The alien responded, "Yes…"

He pressed a button and said, "Let it take a minute or so."

Light music plays, as Ricka and Myu were moaning. Myu gasped, as she recognized it, while blushing. She cried, "Ricka… senpai…"

Ricka sobbed, "No… It's… it's not…"

They started to pant and heave, as they were being held down.

One minute later, they stopped moving, showing lifeless and emotionless faces. Alien Nanao said, "Fully sedated, master."

She placed her tentacle between Myu's cleavage, and giggled, "Such firmness, and while under control, so soft. It's no wonder the human girl is jealous of big breasts."

Fumito replied, "Excellent… Strip them down, and bring them to the lab."

Alien Nanao bowed and said, "At once, my liege."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the laboratory, an alien larva squirmed out of Yamabuki's bare stomach, as it was lightly ripped open. Yamabuki was lying on the table, motionless and stiff, with her eyes dilated and her mouth open. Her skin was pale white, similar to a dead corpse.

Shirakawa picked up a small spawn and said, "Beautiful."

She turned to a small girl in white hair, wearing a pink nurse's outfit, and said, "Put this in the incubation room with the others… It's a healthy girl."

The nurse left with the larvae, as Shirakawa injected a needle into Yamabuki's stiff body. Her body was still alive, but the alien that was inside her halted her brain functions. Shirakawa said, "Once your body is fully healed, you can join the others, as we continue to produce more alien babies, for the queen."

Fumito and Alien Nanao, back in her human form, returned with two more bodies. It was Ricka and Myu, both were lifeless and limp, with Myu's pink hair flowing down to her neck. He said to Shirakawa, "It's almost complete. Our master has already taken a break from more… These two are the next ones in our collective."

Alien Nanao said, "I have already sedate them, as they cannot move or speak, or cry for help, as these dear ninja Earthlings will make great host bodies."

Alien Akari bowed and said, "Yes, my master… She says that we need more."

Fumito grinned, "Excellent. We needed a break from this work. I will handle these two, personally. You, put Miss Suou away, as she needs to rest, before we can resume."

Shirakawa smiled, "Good… You two, make it so… so they can warm up."

The aliens bowed, as they turned to Ricka and Myu's lifeless bodies. Alien Nanao stuck her mouth into Ricka's, and Alien Akari stuck her mouth into Myu's. Fumito picked them both up, as he said, "I'll put them away, somewhere to rest up, before they are to be giving life."

Shirakawa called to the nurse, as she said, "Take her away, with the other spares. She's no longer needed, for now. One of our subjects did a number on her… She showed _resistance_."

The nurse bowed, "Yes, Miss Shirakawa."

She carried Yamabuki away, as Shirakawa walked towards the pods, containing Lily, Akari, & Nanao. She grinned, as she looked at their skins. She said, "They are, indeed, perfect."

The nurse, in the other room, entered a small all-white empty room, and hung Yamabuki's limp body on a hook. Two hooks were hung under her arms, and was left dangling. Next to Yamabuki, were Akame and Ryuko, hanging from the wall, as the nurse shut the door, and turned the thermostat up to 10 degrees. They were keeping the extra bodies preserved, to maintain its freshness, as Ryuko and Akame had already given enough to go around.

 **XXXXX**

In a small bedroom, Myu's body was lying down on the bed, with her arms out and her legs limp. She and Ricka were in their white latex bra and panties, as Fumito posed Ricka, in a kneeling position, bending towards Myu, and placing her hands on her huge breasts, like she was groping them. Fumito said, "It _does_ seem dirty to me, but… I couldn't help myself. I'll return in an hour or so, to see how they are doing, as the eggs inside them will start to flourish."

He then held a remote and turned on some soft music. He dimmed the lights and said, "A little mood, before they start to hatch… and we're all set."

He shut the door, leaving a frozen stiff Ricka and Myu in the bedroom, waiting for the right time to bring them in the lab, for hatching.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Akari): Hey, everyone! Welcome to the _Next Chapter Preview,_ with me, Akari…

(Nanao): Uh, hold on… I'm Nanao, by the way… Why are we doing the _Chapter Preview,_ if we're already been captured, and stuck in the pods?

(Akari): Well, the only girls left alive from our series are Enju and Cy. So, why do _they_ get all the fun? We figured we'd step out of our pods, for a moment, and do the chapter preview. Also, you should know that we were cloned into alien slaves.

(Nanao): Yeah, you're right. If we remain motionless and stiff, with no response, or get killed off, _they_ steal the show's glory.

(Akari): Speaking of stiff… Ricka… Myu…

(Nanao): That pervert! How dare he do that to our friends? And Yamabuki! Is she dead? NOOOOOOOOOO! Yamabuki is dead! But her body is alive, but no pulse?

(Akari): I think I missed out something in Itsuki's speech about the evil aliens. But still… Can Kazuki, Johnny, and Cy rescue us, before it's too late?

(Nanao): And what of Enju? What will happen to _her_?

(Akari): Find out in _Chapter 8_ of _Fate 9 from Outer Space_!

(Nanao): Bye for now~!


	8. Chapter 8

Far away from the area, Kazuki, Johnny, & Cy are closer to the huge building where the other girls were kidnapped by the aliens. Out of every girl Fumito and Shirakawa had captured, they've captured every Ninja Girl from the _Ninja Seeking Club_ , except for Enju.

Kazuki asked, "Cy, can you scan anything there?"

Cy whispered, " _No life sources… but a hostile alien presence… Alien life inside…_ "

She beeped in a robot voice, "Location found. PING! Target sighted!"

Johnny gasped, "WHOA! She did it!"

Kazuki whispered, "SHH! You two follow me and keep quiet. We have to break into the building, and stop Fumito and Shirakawa. Saya and Itsuki will join us, later."

They crept behind the shadows, as Cy nodded, "Maintain wadio sai-wence."

Johnny smiled, "10-4, good buddy."

Kazuki sighed, "This isn't a truck…"

He snuck into the window, and crept behind two guards, waiting by the door.

 **WHACK! WHACK!  
** He knocked them out with a karate chop, and said, "Sweet dreams… if you aliens ever get dreams…"

He slowly opened the door and let Cy and Johnny in. He whispered, "Alright… You two get changed, and we'll sneak into the lab… wherever it is."

Cy replied, "I'll fine signs of life in diz bill-ding."

Kazuki then nodded, as he did a Quick Change move, changing into his black and white ninja outfit. Johnny was dressed in a black GI with a gold belt, and Cy was in her purple ninja outfit. Kazuki placed his scarf over his mouth and said, "I can thank Yamabuki later, for teaching me how to quick change the outfits. Stay behind me."

They followed him, as Kazuki crept through the halls. With his ninja instinct, and Cy's knowledge, he, Cy, & Johnny sneak into Fumito's building, in search of their missing friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enju was surrounded by the two girls, Rikka & Mei. Enju was helpless, as the girls reached out for her. Enju pleaded, "Leave me alone… No…"

Rikka and Mei smiled, as Enju continued to cry. She asked, "Look… Do you know who I am?"

They nodded, as she continued, "But you know what's going on, right? Please… tell me what is going on!"

Rikka and Mei grabbed her arms, as Enju tried to break free. She yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She pulled out of the grip, and pleaded, "No… Please, don't take me, you alien freaks."

Rikka and Mei began to fight her, as Enju shivered, "So, by force, huh? Good…"

She held a spare kunai and said, "If I have to. But you remember one thing: I'm a ninja, and once a member of the proud Obnubi Organization! You want to fight me, hand-to-hand, we shall. I'd rather live, than be your puppet!"

She thought, "Courage, Enju. You're a ninja. Proud member of the Ninja Seeking Club… For my friends…"

She dashed after them, but they dodged out of the way, separated from the group. Rikka called out, "MEI!"

Enju shouted, "HOLD STILL!"

She slashed her kunai at Mei, and Rikka appeared from behind her. Enju stopped on two feet, and gasped, dropping her kunai. She then sniffled, as she was shocked, "Huh? What is going-?"

Mei removed her medical eyepatch, as she showed her green left eye. Rikka then removed her eyepatch, showing her yellow right eye. Enju was stiffened, as she was shaken, "Huh? How did you-?"

They both cried, "BEEEEEEEEAM!"

 **FLASH!  
** Enju gasped, and was caught in a flash. The light faded, and Enju dropped to the floor, lying on the ground, straight and stiff, with her arms out. She was frozen stiff, like a mannequin. Mei and Rikka nodded, as they carefully picked up the body, and headed off. But where?

 **XXXXX**

Saya & Itsuki head to another area of the forest, as Saya whispered, "No… Where did she go? She ran that way."

Itsuki said, "I see. Did she get abducted, too?"

Saya said, "Yes. My feeling is that Fumito had an alien clone abduct her."

She gasped, as she saw a body on the ground. It was Alien Enju's dead corpse, still oozing from her mouth. Saya gagged, "Oh, my god! Enju? We're too late…"

Itsuki looked down and looked at Alien Enju's body. He replied, "Nope. She's dead. However, the body was lightly charred and dry, and her drool has poured from her open mouth. This is an alien clone of Enju… and in my opinion, this clone was produced. But how?"

Saya said, "Do you know who killed it?"

Itsuki replied, "Yes. Enju, herself, killed her doppelganger, using her lightning attack. If she had any of Enju's DNA, she'd resist. This seems to be an incomplete clone."

Saya moaned, "Oh, dear…"

He said to her, "We have to go meet with Kazuki and the others. We'll aide them in the rescuing of your friends."

Saya whispered, "Ryuko… Akame…"

They headed off, as they went to rejoin the others.

* * *

At the lab, Shirakawa rolled in a silver tray, and proceeded to placed Yamabuki's pale body onto the table. She then turned to Akari's pod, and then emptied the fluid inside. She then said, "It's your lucky day, you two…"

She then stated, "I have sensed you inside, and learned of something of great power."

Akari remains motionless and standing straight, as Shirakawa approached her bare body. She dug into Akari's cleavage, as she pulled out a red magatama, the Izumo, attached to a chain. Shirakawa said, "I noticed why the aliens have become powerful, in your clones… and that's what is inside your small locket. I read it inside your hatchlings. While I checked the others… Yours is that of a higher value of power and lifespan than the others. How fortunate. I should use one of your alien clones, and insert the power of your gem into small charms, for our alien race. You, my dear, may have made this alien race proud… by beginning the world's end to humanity. How beautiful…"

She then placed Akari in a seated position and said, "Well, once the next baby alien will come out of you, shortly, I'll dissect it and insert the essence and DNA into each vessel, including your friend, Suou. And then, we can begin insert the power of your charm, and give it to others. We could build a super-army of our race, and take over the Earth!"

She threw the Izumo at her chest, and dropped back into her cleavage. Shirakawa said, "But first, we should dissect Suou, before we continue research. Her resistance has become a problem. If nothing improves, well, she'll just be a chunk of body parts for the aliens to feed upon."

Akari was still immoveable, as Shirakawa returned to Yamabuki, and approached her stomach wound, which was slowly healing. She then held up a scalpel, as she began to remove some excess skin, to search inside her body. She then said, as she finished her stomach, "Hmm… Normal… But I think she needs more research."

She called the nurse in white hair, "You! Take her to the operating room, for vivisection and dissection."

The nurse rolled Yamabuki away, as Akari's stomach started to bulge. Shirakawa smiled, "Ahh, it's time… The Queen should be arriving, real soon… And soon, we will obtain power from within this girl… Akari Hanao, you shall be the perfect specimen."

She cut open Akari's stomach, as two alien larvae started to pop out and squirm from inside. She then smiled and said, "Ah, perfect… Twins! This one will be the one for the cloning process, and this one will be siphoned for the power inside."

She placed the two larvae down, and placed a needle inside the stomach. Her wounds slowly healed, as Shirakawa said, "Well, now that you're done, time to put you away, until we need you again."

She stopped and grabbed the Izumo, and yanked it off her neck, "By the way… _This_ will come in handy. Thank you, my dear…"

She called to the nurse in white, as she returned, "You! Put her away in the locker, along with the rest. She is finished."

The nurse rolled Akari away, sending her to the small white locker, as Shirakawa admired the Izumo that she stole from her.

 **XXXXX**

Yamabuki was rolled into an empty room, as the nurse in pink said that she'll address the news to Fumito, as he will be the one to dissect her. She leaves, closing the door. Everything was silent, as Yamabuki's body was lying on the table, pale, motionless, and lifeless.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows, as he slowly walked in. It was Kazuki. He gasped, "Damn! It got her… Yamabuki…"

He, Johnny, and Cy saw what the nurse rolled in, so they crept in the shadows, and went into the operating room, just to save Yamabuki. Cy felt her pulse and said, "She's okay. Bookie's han-ing on… But… dat gash un her belly… Could dis be-?"

"Did an alien popped out?" Kazuki said, "Oh, dear…"

He cried, "Yamabuki! Yamabuki! Wake up!"

He shook her body, as he cried, "Damn it, wake up!"

Cy yelled, "It's no use! She's unresponsive!"

She scanned her and said, " _Analyzing_ … Her body has a form of immobilization unit inside… The aliens must've used it to render their subjects in a state of paralysis."

Johnny said, "Good! Suck her tummy and let the poison out!"

Cy cried, "NO! If you do dat, you get pair-lyzed, too! It's too wisky!"

Kazuki moaned, "No… Yamabuki… She's gone, isn't she?"

Cy said, "I'm afwaid so… We can't wake her up… But something inside will help us…"

Johnny said, "We have to wake her up, and soon. I want to see her new manga!"

Kazuki thought, "Those two… You can impregnate my friends, you can fit them into skimpy clothes, and you can make them into sexy aliens… but NO ONE kills my friends! I remember Tengge… I won't make the same mistake, again!"

He said, "Johnny, Cy, you get Yamabuki somewhere to fix her. I'll be going now."

Cy asked, "Where are you going?"

Kazuki ran off, as he was furious. He snarled, and thought, "Bastards! I'll kill them all!"

Johnny paused, and said, "I know what… He's going to find the cure for us…"

Cy replied, "Zonny, we hafta get her out of ere. You and I need to carefully lift her up. Her skin is almost into rigor mortis."

Johnny gasped, "But you said that-!"

Cy sobbed, "Well… Her pulse is dying… We hafta huwwy and save Bookie, before she dies."

Johnny bawled, "OH, CRAP! Life or death situations… He left us to save her, ourselves! My bro!"

He was happy, as Cy asked, "Zonny?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small room, somewhere in the building, Enju, with her clothes tattered, was lying on the floor, moaning and groaned. Mei & Rikka were nowhere to be seen, as she was struggling to get up. She coughed, as she was sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and moaned, "Where am I?"

She looked around the empty room, as she thought, "Am I in the mothership? Or is this my house? Heaven? Hell? Ungh… My head…"

She tried to get up, as she moaned, "Ungh… Kazuki? Lily-san? Uhh…"

She stumbled around, as she moaned, walking slowly and limping. She was looking for a way out, as he was badly hurt. She moaned, "Those… Two girls… They… Are they… I don't…"

Enju stopped, as she coughed badly. She then puked a bit, as she was still repulsed from her alien clone, earlier. She breathed heavily, and then said, "Mmngh… Where… is everyone?"

She continued to stumble around, as she was heading in the hallways. She arrived at a double door, and pushed the doors down. She moaned heavily, and coughed, "Ungh… Hello?"

She looked at Fumito, as he said, "Ah… So the collection is now complete…"

He sat up, as Enju regained her stance, "Ungh… My head… Oh… Ow… Where am I?"

Fumito said, "You're in my building. A scientific research facility, owned by me. Tell me, how did you come here?"

Enju moaned, "I don't know… I don't remember… But… the last thing I remembered was an alien version of myself… I didn't believe it… I never believed it!"

She coughed, as Fumito held her, "I see… and your clothes, all ruined… It was no surprise that I met you, dear…"

Enju said, as she moaned, "Thank goodness… You're as sane as me… I didn't believe in aliens, at first… but…"

"Aliens?" he said, "Oh, OH! You mean aliens? They do not exist."

"Thank god."

"But our queen is one."

"Queen?"

Fumito said, "See, we were hoping to sacrifice a few rejects into our queen, as she wishes to grow stronger. You see, we did a little research, and we believe that, with her DNA, we were able to create lifelike replicas of people. You girls, as we speak, are chosen for this project. Now you will meet our queen, the High Ruler of the Shrovetide."

"Shrovetide?" Enju asked, "Is that the-?"

Fumito smiled, "The name of our race? Yes…"

Enju gasped, "Huh? But… An alien queen from… Is there a planet that it hails from?"

"Sadly, no… That planet has long been destroyed, left barren in the recesses of space… Our queen hails inside her mothership, waiting for the right planet to lead into conquest… But you shouldn't know that, since it's a ridiculous story…"

"No, tell me more…"

Fumito explained, "Well, you see… The planet that hails these aliens that we worship, they went extinct. However, when the planet was unfit for habitation, the queen and a few survivors were departing to the mothership, to find the perfect resource. We scoured the space waves, and hurtle through the Milky Way… only to find a very beautiful planet – Earth. While it seemed turgid, it does have some unique human beings, including your prime minister. And then, I discovered you girls… You, the ninjas that have existed in the modern times, long after the fabled days of your Japanese Lore."

He held her hair and said, "You seven girls with your ninjutsu… were perfect specimens to create… NO, recreate our species… such firm and delicate softness… So full of life…"

Enju blushed, as she was trying to speak, "Ha-, haaa-, haaaaaaaa…"

He continued, "And you see… our queen of the Shrovetide will arrive, to collect her children, and begin the ultimate plan for the world… You see, we wanted a new planet to call for our own, and you are ripe for the pickings. See, we wanted you ninjas as slaves, so I figured… why not _create_ new life? With Shirakawa's help, we are able to recreate new life, all thanks to your friends…"

He showed the monitor of slides, of the captive Lily, Nanao, Ricka, Myu, Akari, and Yamabuki, all from previous, in their latex bra and panties. Enju gasped in horror, and whimpered, "No… NO!"

He explained, "The two boys… and the android… They are of no use to us. All we wanted… is the soft women of this planet… and YOU and your friends… are ripe for the creation. You'll make a fine specimen, Enju Saion-Ji."

She trembled, as she was crying, "How… could you? How could you do that to my friends? Lily-san… Machiyuki-san… Suou-san… Kashima-san… Myu… even Akari…"

She placed her hands on her face and cried. Fumito said, as he held her shoulder, "There, there… I wasn't planning on killing them… I'd never do that. Besides, what's the fun, now that the plan is now complete…?"

He chuckled, as Enju roared, "You BASTARD!"

She tackled him, but he caught her in the mouth. He clasped her face shut, and planted her on the wall. He said, "Do not show resistance, Saion-Ji… or you will fall to the same fate as the girl, Suou-san, is it? She's rejected, and I can dissect you into just a husk. Perhaps maybe you need some closure."

He snapped his fingers, as two nurses appeared with a syringe. He said to her, "Now, this won't hurt a bit, dear… This may immobilize you, for a moment, and soon, you'll rejoin your friends… as you are a perfect vessel for our race."

Enju was crying, as Fumito held the syringe close to her neck. She started to sob, as the needle went closer. But then, the intercom beeped, as Shirakawa called, "Attention, Fumito… A moment of your time, in the office? I have some interesting news to share with you, on the Hanao girl."

Fumito nodded, as he let go of Enju. He gave the syringe to the nurse, as he said, "Don't think you've got lucky. You two… sedate her…"

The nurses went closer, but Enju stood up and shrieked, " **YOU FUCKING HENTAI! BECAUSE OF YOU, AKARI AND LILY-SAN ARE YOUR ALIEN FOOD! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU HENTAI! HENTAI! I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! HENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!** "

A HUGE crash of lightning shot out at the nurses, electrocuting them. Fumito avoided the blast, as Enju panted heavily, killing the two nurses, who were charred and bleeding green blood from their bodies.

Enju griped, "I do believe in aliens… I DO believe in aliens…"

She wept, "But… who will believe me?"

Fumito snarled, "Big mistake, you brat!"

He went closer to her, and she shouted, " **LIGHTNING!** "

She flashed a bolt of lightning, in front of Fumito, and quickly dashed off, out of his office. He turned to the doors, and saw that Enju vanished. He calmly said, "She hasn't gone far. I'll deal with her, later."

He walked off to the meeting room, as Enju made her escape.

* * *

Enju ran to the hallways, as she sobbed, "HELP! HELP ME! I'll never berate at Kashima-san or Suou-san, ever again! WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

Kazuki was running the opposite direction, as he suddenly ran into Enju. They stared down, as Enju smiled, "Ka-, Kazuki?"

Kazuki glared at her, as Enju said, "Kazuki, I'm so glad you-!"

But he swiftly caught her, and planted her in the wall, holding the Kamuy into her neck. He yelled, "ALIEN ENJU! Prepare to die! Where are the others?"

Enju was trapped, as she sobbed, "Ka-, Kazuki? But…"

Kazuki yelled, "Don't make me slit your head off! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Enju shrieked, "KAZUKI! IT'S MEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be continued…_**

* * *

(Lily): Next time on _Fate 9 from Outer Space_ … This is Lily Fuma…

(Myu): And me, Myu Momochi… Hau…

(Lily): What's wrong?

(Myu): Will no one save us? I don't want to be a mannequin, groped by Ricka-senpai.

(Lily): That's where you're wrong… You're not a mannequin, per se. You're just injected with a paralysis agent, inside your blood stream, made by the Shrovetide Alien Race. How you remained rigid, it'll be explained in the next chapter.

(Myu): But still… Oh, the shameful embarrassment of being groped by my senpai… even if it's Ricka-senpai…

(Lily): Calm down. You'll come back in the next chapter… Surprised that you two weren't present in this chapter. I thought for sure that Kazuki and the others saved you, by now…

(Myu): True… but they did save Yamabuki-senpai… And seeing the guts inside her and Akari-senpai… It was amazing… I liked it! Though, I wish they'd dissect me, lightly…

(Lily): It's okay. Onwards to the next chapter. Kazuki foolishly interrogates Enju, Shirakawa steals Akari's Izumo, Johnny and Cy find the rest of us, and we _finally_ get to see the High Ruler of the Shrovetide. So, is it over? Has Fumito won?

(Myu): I'm sure they'll save us all, including Ricka-Senpai and myself!

(Lily): Stay tuned to Chapter 9 of _Fate 9 from Outer Space_. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

"KAZUKI! IT'S MEEEEEEEE!" Enju shrieked, as she was being held by Kazuki, with the Kamuy by the neck.

Enju was mistaken for an alien by Kazuki. He snarled, "Take me to your leader, Fumito!"

Enju explained, "Kazuki, you have to let me go! He's here! He's real! Fumito is real, and he's-!"

She gulped, as the blade went closer, "AAAAGH! LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOT! I'm not the alien! I'm the real Enju! THE _REAL_ ENJU!"

She was sobbing, as Kazuki growled, "You're not Enju! MY Enju would never plead to the enemy!"

"No… But I know what is going on, Kazuki… The aliens… You were right…"

"Huh?"

"You were right! They kidnapped everyone… including me… Fumito… Shirakawa…"

"You lie to me, Alien!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! KAZUKI! DON'T DO THIS!"

"DO WHAT? How about I take you hostage, for your role being Fumito's harem alien?"

"Enju Saion-Ji… is no… SEX SLAVE! YOU STUPID HENTAI!"

"And I know that they match the DNA of their ninjutsu and personality, via cloning! MY Enju calls me a Hentai, only if I make accidental moves!"

"OH, really? Why mention me being his personal slave?"

They stared down, as Enju sobbed, "Kazuki, you don't understand… I believe you… Lily-san…"

He barked, "OH, YEAH? Tell me who you are, and I'll convince you, you imposter!"

Enju panted, "I'm Enju Saion-Ji. I'm in the same class as you, Johnny-san, Kashima-san, Machiyuki-san, Suou-san, and Akari. I'm a member of the Ninja Seeking Club, and a member of the Student Council."

"MY Enju isn't that braggart!"

"NO, I'm not! I dislike your perverted actions, I enjoy chiffon cake and coffee, and I'm a nice girl."

He sighed, as he was curious. He then asked, "Alright… How's this: MY Enju is an Obnubi Ninja!"

Enju yelled, " _FORMER_ Obnubi Ninja!"

He then asked, "Alright, if you're the real Enju, tell me what color are your bra and panties?"

Enju cried, "You dirty hentai!"

Kazuki moved the blade back, and sighed, "Uh… only MY Enju would never tell me her panties… Moreover, she always slaps me…"

Enju seethed, "Yes… Normally, I'd be happy to see you, but…"

Kazuki squeezed something soft, as he was holding his left hand onto Enju's left breast. He gasped, as Enju was seething, "Uh-oh… So… MY Enju would enjoy this fondling of your brea-!"

 **SLAP!  
** Kazuki got a red hand mark on his face, as he groaned, "It _is_ you…"

Enju panted, as she was blushing heavily, "I'd normally give you your punishment…"

Kazuki sobbed, "NO, WAIT! I… THOUGHT IT WAS-!"

Enju smiled, "But I'm not going to."

She sobbed, "I'm… I am sorry I yelled at you, Kazuki… about Lily…"

"Enju, I told you-!"

"I know… You were right… I believe! I BELIEVE!"

Her tears rolled down her face, as she was whimpering, "I lost myself, when I learned of what was going on… with Lily-san and the others… But… OH, AKARI!"

She bawled, as Kazuki said, "It's alright… But you believe us now?"

Enju nodded, "Yes…"

He held her and said, "Come on. I'll take you someplace to calm down. Also, you're a mess. How did you get here?"

Enju said, "I had no idea…"

He smiled, "Well, Johnny and Cy are with me. Come on. I'll find them, and we'll save the others, soon enough."

Enju sniffled, "Thank you…"

They headed off, as Enju explained to Kazuki what Fumito told her about.

* * *

Johnny and Cy, with a lifeless Yamabuki in his arms, arrived at the lab, as Johnny shrieked, "LAND SAKE'S ALIVE!"

They saw the huge lab, as Cy scanned the room. She gasped, "OH, NO!"

She ran to the pods, as she gasped, "LILY! NANNY!"

He sobbed, "No way… But… How did-? I don't know…"

Cy said, examining the pods, "Zonny, put Bookie in the pods!"

She said, as Johnny carried Yamabuki inside, "I'm gonna twy summing. This fluid is able to wee-gener-wade her woons."

Yamabuki was placed in the pod, as Cy tapped the controls. She then examined Lily and Nanao and said, "OH! Hatchlings inside them!"

She then stated, "Luckily, I know how to wemove dem from the stomachs, from inside."

Johnny pleaded, "Please… Hurry, before something bad happens. Yamabuki's not feeling well…"

Yamabuki's pod started to fill-up in the regenerating slime, and was floating in suspended animation.

Cy cried, "Stay back! This is too advanced for me, but I'm far advanced fwom space magic!"

Cy tapped into the keyboard, as two nurses in pink appeared, as they cried, "INTRUDERS!"

The first nurse shouted, "YOU! What are you doing here?"

Cy growled, "Wats!"

She prepared, as she held up her gun (Cy's ninja weapon), "Stay back!"

She aimed at the two nurses, and shot shuriken into their chests. They shrieked demonically, as Johnny panicked, and then grabbed the table with his hands. He roared, as the nurses were in pain, "THIS IS FOR YAMABUKI!"

He pushed the table into the two nurses, and they dropped to the ground, badly hurt and injured. Cy smiled, "ZONNY~! NICE WOWK!"

Johnny smirked, "Yeah… They may be cute nurses, but demonic alien nurses is where I draw the line!"

Cy smiled, "Wight!"

She held one nurse and held her at gunpoint, right at the neck, "Awwight, alien nose! How do you wemove the alien egg?"

The nurse coughed, "We'll never tell you, you worthless doll!"

Cy snarled, "RAWR!"

The nurse started to puff her cheeks and spat acid onto Cy. But Johnny shoved her down, only to get the acid into his shoulder. He cried, "AAAGH! BURNS!"

Cy gasped, "ZONNY!"

The nurse transformed into her true form, the alien with dark red tentacles, and approached Cy. She gasped, as the alien snarled, "Uh-oh! Zonny saved me, but he's injured…"

The alien roared, "Big mistake, you android!"

It grabbed onto her, as it slithered its tentacles onto her. Cy cried, "Ew… _Error! Error!_ "

As Cy was struggling, Yamabuki was slowly healing, with her eyes regaining color and her skin back to its flesh color. Her eyes started to move, as she was slowly floating. She then gasped, without moving her mouth, "What th-? What am I-?"

She gasped, "Johnny? Cy-Cy? NO!"

She cried, seeing Cy being strangled by the alien nurse. Cy moaned, as she was weakening, " _Error… 404…_ "

Yamabuki cried, in muffles, pounding on the pod, inside, "JOHNNY! JOHNNY!"

He looked and nodded, "Right. I'll save you, Yamabuki!"

He crawled to the controls, and depleted the fluid in the pods. But the nurse grabbed his neck, with another tentacle. Johnny cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Yamabuki cried, "YOU MONSTER! NO! LEMME OUT!"

Cy started to wind down, as the alien nurse cackled, "Once her batteries die, I'll rip her apart, beyond repair!"

Cy's eyes faded, as she moaned, " _Shutting down… failure… to… comply… System failure…_ "

Yamabuki groaned, "No…"

She started to move her arms and smashed the pods' glass, with her fierce strength. She broke free, as Cy moaned, "Bookie…"

Cy's body wound down and stopped moving. She slurred down, as the alien smirked, "You're too late, you ninja… But first, I can kill your boyf-."

Yamabuki shrieked, as she was running, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She tackled the alien down, freeing Cy and Johnny, "YOU MONSTER!"

She grabbed the alien's neck and hollered, "YOU HARM MY CY-CY, I'LL KILL YOU! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT MEASUREMENTS FOR HER COSTUMES!"

Johnny cried, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Yamabuki grabbed the alien's body, and cried, "NEVER MIND ME! FREE LILY AND NANAO!"

The alien nurse snarled, "NO, YOU WON'T!"

Johnny rushed to the controls and opened the pods, letting out a stream of fluid from inside. Lily and Nanao collapsed, landing on the floor, as Yamabuki was grabbed by the neck. She was muffling, as she screamed for help. Her other tentacles grabbed Johnny, by the ankles, and snickered, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU! For this, you're both about to be food for the Queen! I'll kill YOU, first, you ugly troll!"

Johnny sobbed, "UGLY?"

The alien laughed, "And you, next, you little rabid delinquent! And after that, the android is metal shrapnel! And no one will stop us!"

Yamabuki gagged, "Ungh… It smells… Cy-Cy… I'm sorry…"

Yamabuki and Johnny were trapped, as they were captured by the evil alien. Cy was motionless, as her batteries were drained out. It was all over.

" ** _NINJUTSU: PHANTOM GRACE!_** "

Lily appeared from behind the alien, and impaled its head with a lead pipe. Nanao came to, and held Cy. She cried, "LILY!"

Lily nodded, "Okay, you demon from hell! Kidnap _me_ , will you?"

Yamabuki moaned, "Lady… Lily?"

The alien shouted in pain, "AAAAAAAAAGH! BUT HOW? The alien spores… are inside you, still!"

Nanao groaned, "Ungh… What happened?  
She saw Cy and cried, "CY! Cy… No…"

She hugged the prone android and sobbed, "What did they do to you? Those monsters!"

Yamabuki wept, as she was angry, "If I only had some paper… I could reproduce a weapon!"

Lily landed a huge blow to the tentacles, and Yamabuki was freed, along with Johnny, as the alien shrieked in pain. It turned to Nanao and Cy, as it lunged at them. Nanao screamed, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The alien lunged its tentacles at them, but it was deflected off with an invisible barrier. The alien shrieked, "WHAT?"

Nanao opened her eyes, "What the-? I'm alive!"

Yamabuki shouted, "HEY, BUTT-UGLY MARTIAN! EAT THIS!"

She held up a fire extinguisher and sprayed CO2 onto the alien. It started to go blind, as Lily used her ninjutsu, and strike down upon the alien.

" ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Flash!_** "

It slashed into its body, and it fell dead. Yamabuki sighed, as she was panting for air, holding her waist. She whimpered, "My goodness…"

Nanao sniffled, "Yes…"

Cy's arm slowly moved up, and beeped, " _Reboot… complete… Maintain functions…_ "

Yamabuki sobbed, "Cy-Cy?"

Cy moaned, "Bookie… I'm glad… You're safe…"

Yamabuki hugged her and sobbed, "CY! NO! Don't die on me…"

Cy smiled, "I'll be fine… I got enough power left…"

Lily said, "Lady Zina built her, including her ability to use her invisible barrier. Cy, I'm proud of you. You protected Nanao…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "Cy-Cy…"

She was crying, as Nanao asked, "You okay? She's just an android…"

Yamabuki wept, "I almost lost her…"

Nanao said, "No, don't cry…"

Yamabuki was crying, as she helped save the others, after Cy and Johnny placed her inside the pod, and she regenerated from within her body.

Johnny was crying, too, but not because of Cy. "Why? I saved them, and they give her the credit?"

* * *

At the meeting room, Shirakawa told everything about the Izumo's power, and Fumito said that the alien that hatched from inside Akari is potent. He said, "I see that her larvae have unique powers. Perhaps we may extract the DNA from it, and implant it into our clones. The Queen will be pleased!"

He said, "Prepare the extraction. I'll have my alien slaves go after the Saion-Ji girl. She hasn't gone that-."

An alarm was made, as the PA shouted, " _Master, test subjects Fuma and Kashima have escaped, likewise Suou, whose been revived. The android revived them all…_ "

He smirked, "So, they plan to escape? Unlikely…"

She boasted, "You're crazy! They won't leave alive!"

Fumito stated, "Now-now, spare their lives. I only want their bodies for the reproducing… And if those three, the two boys and the robot, think they can free them, they can't… They're helpless, without the pendant…"

He took the pendant and placed it in his pocket. He said, "I will keep the pendant, as my own. We must hurry and await our Queen. She'll be arriving, very soon. We'll let them deal with the escapees, for now."

She bowed and said, "Right."

They left, with the Izumo in Fumito's hands, as they await the High Ruler of the Shrovetide, the alien queen.

* * *

Kazuki and Enju were running, as Enju whispered, "You hear that?"

Kazuki said, "Yeah. But still… Where are the others? This place is a maze, almost like Obnubi's labs…"

Enju said, "Don't remind me. I won't be brainwashed, at all!"

He spotted an ambient light, while soft music was playing. He said, "Shh… Lemme take a peek…"

He went to the door, as he saw Ricka and Myu, still in their poses, with Ricka clutching onto Myu's breasts. Kazuki gasped in arousal and shock, as Enju shrieked, "THAT HENTAI!"

He roared, "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

"NOT YOU! FUMITO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MYU AND MACHIYUKI-SAN?"

She rushed in, as he cried, "NO, WAIT! ENJU, YOU ID-!"

Enju yelled, "I'm getting them out of here!"

She tried to pry Ricka off of Myu, but she groaned, "Come on, Machiyuki-san! Let go! You should know better! UNGH! KAZUKI!"

Kazuki blushed, as he was worried, "Uh… There's a reason why I cannot go near ambient lighting and erotic music."

Enju glared at him, "Excuse me? Erotic mu-!"

She gasped, and snarled, "OH, THAT SON OF A-!"

She suddenly blushed, and was forced to remove her clothing, leaving only her black bra and panties. She started to move sensually, as Kazuki growled, "Crap! This bastard uses sonic brainwashing, too? That's it! He's off my list!"

Enju moaned in whispers, "Hey, Machiyuki-san… Want to have a rub?"

Kazuki cried, "FIGHT IT! ENJU! GET OUT OF THERE!"

It was no use. Enju was caught by Fumito's sonic brainwashing music. Enju rubbed her huge breasts onto Ricka's back, and moaned in arousal. She clamped her hands on Ricka's chest, and was moving slowly. Ricka's breasts were being fondled, as Enju started to froze in place.

He narrated, "Oh, wow… I can't believe Enju would do that… Enju, get out of there, quickly! Damn it… I would save her, but… That jerk used the same sonic waves? But I'm jealous… Enju's hot in her lingerie, and fondling at Ricka… This is so steamy…"

He asked, "Enju! Move! Enju?"

Enju did not respond, as she was frozen stiff from the room. Kazuki growled, "That bastard… I am pleased by NO doppelgangers, but sonic brainwashed mannequins? I HAVE HAD IT!"

He stepped back and snarled, "Don't worry, Enju, Ricka, Myu… I'll get you guys of here… And me without earplugs."

Yamabuki asked, "Huh? Kazuki!"

The others rushed to him, as Kazuki asked, "Uh… you guys? Yamabuki! Nanao! Lily!"

Lily smiled, "Cy saved us."

Cy moaned, "Battery low… But preserving power…"

Nanao said, "You should've seen it. Yamabuki almost-. AAAGH!"

She shrieked, as she saw Enju, Ricka, and Myu. Lily yelled, "AAAAAAAAGH!"

Yamabuki blushed heavily, "OH, HOT AWESOME SALSA! THREE-WAY YURI MANGA IDEA~!"

Lily yelled, "This is unacceptable! Enju, you're insane!"

Enju didn't respond. Lily sobbed, "Enju? No… ENJU, NO!"

They rushed in, but Kazuki yelled, "STOP, YOU IDIOTS!"

They stopped, as Kazuki explained, "Enju tried to get in, but…"

Johnny asked, "Huh? What happened?"

"She froze in place, and did… ugh…" Kazuki grumbled, trying to explain, which he's no good at, "And well… Hear the music?"

Cy examined it, as she gasped, "It couldn't be!"

Lily blushed lightly, "Ungh… No, that bastard!"

Lily stepped inside, and then suddenly blushed heavily, and went closer to the action. She reached for Enju, with an emotionless look. But then, Johnny cried, "QUICK! GRAB HER!"

Yamabuki and Nanao pulled her back, and Lily regained control. She panted, and said, "Thanks… I needed that."

She growled, "SHIT! Sonic brainwashing, again? But wait… They're not sex slaves!"

Yamabuki gasped, "No… They're mannequins!"

Kazuki called, "Everyone, step back!"

They all stepped back from the room, as Cy whispered, "No… _again_?"

Lily said, "I see… So, Fumito and Shirakawa injected a counter-effective paralysis agent in all of us that renders the user helpless and stiff, when the same sonic brainwashing music plays."

Kazuki said, "I didn't bother saving them. I had a hunch."

Lily nodded, "And that _hunch_ was correct!"

Kazuki growled, "I'm sorry. I _had_ to play it safe."

Yamabuki asked, "You guessed, and Cy-Cy knew…"

Cy explained, "Dis is much stwonger than the udder Sonic Bwain-washin waves, only izz mo po-dend."

Kazuki asked, "How strong?"

Cy said, "About ten times stwong…"

Nanao cried, "HORRORS!"

Lily explained, "Apparently, how we were abducted… Fumito and these aliens used the sonic brainwashing music to subdue us in our sleep, and then take us to their facility. But how I woke up… is a bit…"

Nanao concluded, "Awkward? But still…"

Lily said, in sadness, "Myu, Ricka… Enju…"

Yamabuki sobbed, "And a few of us were victims of that… creature…"

Nanao wept, "We cannot save them!"

Kazuki said, "No… Not for long. Can earplugs work against this faint tune?"

Lily said, "Yes… but we didn't bring any! We never figured we'd use it, anymore, since we stopped the evil sex slave epidemic."

Yamabuki sniffled, "Poor Myu-Myu and Ricka… Mannequins of lust and envy… Forever…"

Cy barked, "No! Not for long!"

She stepped down, and said, "You forget! I am unaffected by the soundwaves. So…"

She stepped in, as Kazuki cried, "NO, CY!"

Lily called, "WAIT! Let her go in! She knows what she's doing."

Kazuki said, "I hope you're right. Keep your distance."

Cy grabbed onto Enju, and pulled her off of Ricka. But she couldn't pry her off. Cy looked at her arms and said, "Oh… Hewe's the pwoblem."

She released the hands off of Ricka's breasts, and pulled Enju into the hallway, still frozen stiff. Cy said, "Bwing her to the lab, once I bwing in Weeka and Mew-Mew. We can wemove the sewum inside you guys."

Cy went to get the others, as Enju was still frozen stiff. Lily held her, "Enju… Come on, wake up… Enju? No…"

Kazuki said, "It's no use. That music is still playing. We better get to the lab, and remove that serum."

Nanao replied, "The sooner we leave, the better."

Lily said, "Right. Kazuki, we'll bring Enju in the lab."

Lily and Kazuki took Enju to the lab, as Yamabuki said, "I'll bring Cy-Cy and Myu-Myu. Johnny, you and Nanao get Ricka."

Nanao said, "You got it."

Cy said, "We bedda huwwy. My battewies are wunning low…"

Yamabuki barked, "Get Ricka next! I'll watch over you, in case something happens!"

Cy called, "Okay. Now step away from the doe-way!"

Johnny smirked, "Right. We can save a fellow classmate."

Nanao smiled, "You said it! I'm enjoying this adventure!"

She blushed, "But how embarrassing… in this get-up… Where are our clothes?"

* * *

Eventually, Cy got everyone out of the bedroom. Cy went to recharge, as Lily examined inside Ricka and Myu. They had hatchlings inside their bodies, about be born. Lily said, "Crap! They're already being hatched!"

Kazuki snarled, "Damn! I hate that guy, so much!"

He then thought, "He's no worse than me, except he's perverted, in a scientific way! But I'm jealous of him, so much! He thinks of everything!"

Itsuki injected a small syringe into Enju, as he said, "She's very strong. However, this will only be a while, before she wakes up."

Kazuki asked, "What are you doing?"

"I made an antidote for the paralysis agent, and test it out on Enju. Somehow, she may have received it from Fumito. However, the effects are long, but it's until we make a more potent mixture."

Kazuki said, "Please… Save her."

Enju suddenly started to twitch, as she was slowly moving. She moaned, "Mmm… Machiyuki-san… sexy…"

She regained her composure, and gasped, "Huh? Machi-, eh?"

She looked around, as Lily said, "It's all over. It was a nightmare."

Enju gasped, "Where am I now?"

"The alien's laboratory." Itsuki said, as Saya appeared.

Saya said, "We overheard what happened… You all got a virus inside of you…"

Yamabuki wept, "Ricka and Myu are about to be mothers to alien freaks!"

Saya said, as she went to the control room, "Move…"

She started to type rapidly, as she was deleting the larvae inside of Ricka and Myu. They were cut open and they pulled out the unborn hatchlings. Saya said, "Now, we destroy them."

Kazuki said, "Enju, stay back! That bastard's mine, once we end this!"

Enju agreed, "Well, I guess I don't see why not. But save some of that hentai for me!"

He nodded, "Right. Now, stay back!"

He held his hands up and shot fire at the unborn larvae, " ** _Flame Jutsu: Tokatsu!_** "

They were reduced to ashes, as Kazuki concluded, "No one hurts my friends, and get away with this…"

Lily asked, "Should they move now?"

Enju said, "No… It would seem that this Fumito jerk used the same agent to paralyze them."

Yamabuki growled, "And combined that with sonic brainwashing music to boot. If one iota of music hits any of us, right now, we're goners. And we'll be forced to pose for the mall, as ninja store mannequins!"

Kazuki blushed, "That I do not mind…" but calmed down, "But you're in a whole level, if you ever think of having my friends into dolls, for your pleasure!"

Enju grinned, "Look at you, you've switched from _hentai_ to _hero_ , in seconds."

She sparked, as Itsuki said, "Enju, do not."

Enju growled, "Darn… I'll kill him, later."

He said, "Uh, I didn't mean to say that I would love to see you pose, if the music hits you."

She barked, "Well, _you're_ joining us as mannequins, if we fail! Or if they kill us, first, you hentai-!"

Saya barked, "Enough! Now's not the time for arguing!"

Itsuki said, "Saya and I will tend to these two… In the meantime, we'll find an antidote for the immobilizing unit, once we're done. Take care of Fumito for us."

Kazuki asked, "Can you move?"

Enju moaned, "Yeah… It was a head rush… But I'll be okay. I'm still woozy over earlier."

Lily smiled, "Good. She's fine. But Cy…"

Yamabuki said, "I'll stay with Cy-Cy… She's had a rough day."

Johnny said, "Me, too. This is too tough for me.

Kazuki said, "Alright. Nanao, you game?"

Nanao said, "Damn right! No one turns me into a womb for alien freaks, and gets away with this!"

Kazuki said, "Alright, let's go get that scumbag!"

Enju asked, "Wait… Aren't we forgetting someone?"

He said, "Well, not Ricka and Myu… or…"

He realized, as everyone gasped, "AKARI!"

They forgot about Akari. But they had no idea that the Izumo was stolen, too.

Suddenly, a huge shake was made, as Lily asked, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Itsuki gasped, "Oh, no…"

Saya whispered, "The Mothership…"

A huge silver ship appeared from the night sky, as it hovered down to the building. Fumito and Shirakawa approached the ship, as it made a landing in the middle of the courtyard. They kneeled to the ship, as the doors opened. They stepped in, as Fumito called, "High Ruler of the Shrovetide… We welcome you, our queen."

The alien queen was huge, with longer tentacles and a slimy body. Her huge exterior was dark red and lucent. The alien spoke in a guttural noise, as Shirakawa said, "We have many clones of these girls called Ninjas, and are currently being grown, just for your populace. We also have the small power pendant that one of them holds."

Fumito said, as he held the Izumo, "This is the power, and the new source to your race's existence."

The alien queen growled, as she was pleased. She beckoned them to come forward, as they kneeled to her. Fumito and Shirakawa bowed their heads, as they were humbled by the alien queen.

 **CHOMP!  
** Or not.

They were devoured whole, by the huge alien queen, and the Izumo was left on the ground, still whole.

 **BURRRRRP!  
** The alien queen belched, as she teleported to the main offices, preparing for her final and ultimate plans.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – To be concluded…_**

* * *

(Ricka): Next chapter preview. Ricka.

(Nanao): And me, Nanao~! Glad to be back and alive! Oh, normally, Cy would be with me, but she's deactivated, during the scene. So, Ricka will fill-in for her.

(Ricka): Never trust aliens. Ever.

(Nanao): Yeah… You really didn't mean to grope Myu's boobs… I'm so jealous…

(Ricka): Myu-Myu! Sob…

(Nanao): You and Myu will be alright, Ricka. But now, we have bigger fish to fry.

(Ricka): Alien queen, appeared. Akari, missing. Final battle, imminent!

(Nanao): Indeed. IMAO! I can't wait to kick some alien butt! Say what you want, but NO ONE makes me into an alien vessel for babies!

(Ricka): Glad you impregnate one. Almost did mine. Saya saved us.

(Nanao): Imagine if we save the world! LOL, I so want to experience it! Stay tuned for the final battle, as _Fate 9 from Outer Space_ continues, with Chapter 10!

(Ricka): See you.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the lab, Itsuki was examining both Ricka & Myu, both frozen stiff from the aliens' paralyzing injection. He and Saya were trying to create an antidote to remove the injection. Meanwhile, Yamabuki was sitting on the floor, holding a motionless Cy, who's recharging, after rescuing Enju, Myu, & Ricka from the sonic brainwashing music that they came in from. Johnny, however, felt worried.

"Say…" he asked Yamabuki, "Did you mean that you were worried about her, more than me?"

Yamabuki replied, as she was hurt, "Please. Cy-Cy is a cute robot. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself… just like Tengge… She died, protecting all of us!"

She added, "Besides, I've yet to give her cute costumes; or even get her measurements, since she's so _flat_. Johnny, you had a hand at helping, too… But like I said, I'll never forgive myself, if Cy-Cy dies, just like Tengge."

Johnny said to Saya, "One of our classmates, Tengge… She's a ninja, too, but died in battle."

Saya nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Yamabuki hugged Cy, as Saya said, "Itsuki… Lemme join the others to the fight, and to save my friends…"

Itsuki said, "Okay. I may halt working, until Cy's fully charged."

Yamabuki said, "Yes, please! She's very helpful, more than Saya… But if you don't hurry, who knows what'll happen?"

Johnny asked Itsuki, "Say, that huge shake we heard… Was that really…"

Itsuki nodded, "The mothership… and the Alien Queen. She's arrived… and to make matters worse off, all of the alien clones Fumito and Shirakawa created now obey it."

Johnny shivered, "Does the queen look like the aliens' true form?"

Yamabuki boomed, "Johnny! Every alien in this room looks the same! The queen's bigger than that! You heard of the Queen Bee, right?"

Cy suddenly opened her eyes and said, "Fuwwy charged…"

Yamabuki cheered, "CY-CY~!"

She hugged Cy, as Cy said, "Aw, Bookie…"

Johnny moaned, "They get all the luck…"

Itsuki said, "Good. She's alright. Saya, you and Yamabuki go find Kazuki and the others, and stop Fumito, Shirakawa, and the alien queen! Cy, you stay with me. I need your expertise on this."

Cy asked, "You mean to wake Weeka and Mew-Mew up? Dat I can do."

Saya nodded, "Right. Itsuki, please be safe."

Yamabuki halted her and said, "Hold it! I can't go, looking like an alien victim! QUICK CHANGE!"

She changed into her green ninja attire with two huge paintbrushes on the back. She sighed and said, "Plus, that wound inside me is starting to heal. It's a good thing I kept my old outfit."

Saya asked, "May I examine it, when this is over?"

Yamabuki said, moaning, "Sure… But I feel a bit dizzy…"

She and Saya rushed off, as Johnny stayed with Cy & Itsuki. He asked them, "Anything I can do?"

Itsuki said, "Well, you did help us out. So, we'll let you assist us."

Cy cried, "Time's of the ezzence! We hafta save er'ryone!"

Johnny said, "Right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallways of the building, Kazuki, Enju, & Lily were looking for Akari. Enju was now wearing her black ninja attire with leggings and scarf, and Lily was now in her black ninja outfit.

He said, "I should thank Yamabuki for the technique I learned from her. Besides, I can only change them into their ninja outfits."

Enju said, "Yeah… Thanks… Besides, wearing my underwear is-."

Lily stopped, "Don't say it! He did the right thing… even for a hentai like him."

He grumbled, "Yeah, rub salt into the wounds!"

"You didn't save Enju, when she was in there!"

"I played it safe! You knew what that guy did to her, Ricka, and Myu!"

Enju said, "So… if we go near that room, again, or that sonic brainwashing music… who knows what would've happened?"

Kazuki said, "And for the record, Cy saved you, since she is the only one unaffected by the sonic brainwashing."

Lily said, "He's got a point."

Enju smiled, "Well, what's done is done. Once Saya & Itsuki make the antidote for all of us, provided that any of us got injected by those aliens' needle, we can finally go home."

Kazuki growled, "Not after we find Akari and kill that bastard! He can turn you into a mannequin, but no one hurts my friends, making them into host bodies for alien babies!"

Enju glared at him, "Excuse me?"

He stammered, "Uh, I mean… I lost myself in-."

Lily sighed, "Enju, punish him later. Focus on the main job, right now. We find Fumito and kill him. It's wrong to kill him, but… THE BASTARD HAD IT COMING!"

They rushed off, as Enju sighed, "Right… I'll worry about him, later. Besides, I knew what he meant."

She glared at him, "But… That doesn't mean you'd mention it, out loud, you hentai."

He griped, "Well, that's just great!" and then thought, "I wonder if she'll remember, once we survive. She's mad at me, again…"

Suddenly, they found a door, with a thermostat next to it. Enju gasped, "LOOK OVER THERE!"

Lily said, "Huh? Is that… a freezer?"

Kazuki opened the door, and to their utter horror, they found Akari. They screamed, as she was dangling in the wall, with hooks under her arms, "AKARI!"

Enju sobbed, "NO! It's… Those monsters! They mutilated her!"

Lily rushed in, as she felt her pulse. She nodded, "She's okay. Apparently, she's also injected with the same serum."

Kazuki went closer, and looked at her huge breasts, "Something's not right…"

He looked deeper into her cleavage and gasped, "Oh, no… NO! THAT BASTARD!"

Enju asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kazuki shouted, "THE IZUMO! IT'S GONE!"

Enju snarled, "THAT'S NO WAY TO LOOK AT HER CHEST, YOU HE-!"  
She and Lily shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAY?"

Kazuki growled, as he let go of Akari's body. He was truly angry, as he said, "That's it… First, you invade my school… Then, you kidnap my friends… Then, you decide to make them into lab rats for your alien babies… NOW, you steal the Izumo from Akari, turning her into a slab of meat in a freezer! WELL, I'VE HAD IT!"

He held his Kamuy up and said, "FUMITO NANAHARA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

He hissed, "Now… it's personal!"

Enju sniffled, "Akari… No… That bastard will pay for his life! HE AND SHIRAKAWA!"

He said, "Lily, get Akari back in the lab, on the double!"

Lily said, "Uh, what about the rest?"

She pointed at the other bodies. They were Ryuko and Akame, hanging by the hooks. Enju gasped, "AAAGH! THE ALIEN GIRLS!"

Kazuki replied, "No, I think these are the _real_ Ryuko & Akame."

Lily agreed, "Correct. But why are they in this huge freezer? Doesn't matter. I'll carry them all in. You two get that scumbag for me. He'll pay dearly for stealing the Izumo _and_ kidnapping us into his alien baby project!"

Enju nodded, "Kazuki, I'm on your side! Any alien gets in my way, they'll pay for it, with my lightning!"

Kazumi held the Kamuy and said, "Right. Lily, we'll see you in a bit."

They dashed off, as Lily lifted Akari up, "Thank goodness… It's almost over… Akari's not moving, but her pulse is rapidly fading. I have to hurry…"

* * *

Outside the building, Yamabuki and Saya saw the huge mothership, as Saya said, "This is the mothership… The queen's inside there."

Yamabuki said, "NO WAY! A real-life flying saucer? AWESOME!  
Great! We got here first, but… I think we should go tell Kazuki about this discovery."

Saya said, "There's no time! We go in and search inside for the serum that you were injected in. However, if any aliens inside, we kill them!"

"Correction – _you_ kill them! I, uh… have only the power to create objects…"

"But you can create weapons, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Can you create a sturdy katana?"

"That, I have with me."

She held up a scroll and said, "But I'll summon it, if I run into those ugly creatures. My materialization jutsu has limits."

Saya stepped one step forward, but halted completely. She sensed an object in her path, as Yamabuki said, "It's probably just a pebble."

She reached for under Saya's foot, and then gasped in shock, "DOUBLE SHOCK! IS THAT-?"

Yamabuki found Akari's Izumo, on the ground. She picked it up, as Saya regained movement, heading into the ship. Yamabuki cried, "WAIT!"

Saya stopped, and asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Yamabuki was sniffling, as she held the Izumo, "Akari… This alien queen… Can it eat humans?"

Saya said, "Yes. Once a human is deemed unworthy, the Shrovetide devours the lifeless body-."

Yamabuki screeched in a loud cry, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She dropped to her knees and wailed, "AKARI! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S BEEN DEVOURED!"

Saya cried, "WHAAAAAAAT? IMPOSSIBLE! The alien queen would _never_ eat the host body!"

Yamabuki, wiping her tears, and wearing the Izumo, growled, "You son of a bitch…"

She held her paintbrush and roared, "WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE? I'LL KILL HIM! HIS BITCH! AND HIS ALIEN QUEEN!"

Saya calmed her down, and pleaded, "Calm down! Akari maybe hasn't been eaten! She must've been inside the ship!"

Yamabuki calmed down and said, "Right… Sorry…"

She put her paintbrush away and said, "Let's do this!"

They went into the spaceship, hoping to find Akari. Turns out that Akari wasn't in there. And the ship was already empty. As they entered, two aliens were watching from the monitor, as they were smirking evilly. It was the alien clones of Akari and Nanao. Alien Akari whispered, as she was viewing the action, "They are close, no doubt about it. We strike at them all."

Alien Nanao replied, "No. We kill these two, then we let our queen devour Saion-Ji and the pervert, and then, we get the rest, when all hope for humanity is lost."

She added, "And I say that, because they don't stand a chance…"

Alien Akari said, with an evil smirk, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

They went to hide, as they waited for Saya & Yamabuki to appear.

When they entered the control room, Saya said, "Nobody's in here."

Yamabuki said, "Wow… Like a real-life sci-fi show… OH! Where's the captain's chair?"

"Yamabuki, relax… I'm going to try something. You stay here."

She went to the computer and encrypted the files of the aliens' plan. Yamabuki was in awe over the interior of the ship, she thought to herself, "Amazing… I think I found a new scenario for my newest manga. I always wanna try a sci-fi romp."

* * *

Back at the lab, Lily placed the others down, as she moaned, "Three bodies at once… Tiring work… Why didn't I ask for help?"

Itsuki asked, "Oh? Is that-?"

Lily explained to Itsuki what happened, including what Fumito did. She told him that he stolen Akari's small pendant, the Izumo. Itsuki said, "Oh, my. Is it that important?"

Lily replied, "Well, yes. It's a family heirloom to the Hanao Clan, from her mother. Both the Izumo and the Kamuy were from the Daikoku Village, and once held by Akari's ancestors. From what Kazuki told me, a while back, the Kamuy and the Izumo were the keys to stopping an ancient beast called the Nine-Tailed Fox. Not a while back, this beast was resurrected by a ninja named Ikuru Kokonobi, brainwashed by someone that wanted revenge, for what happened, 30 years ago. Kazuki and the others stopped the evil ninja from unleashing the beast, but it costed them someone precious to them. Back when I was in Obnubi, I learned of Tengge's death, and joined Enju and the others to protect her. But since then, I am here to protect only my new friends and everyone else. When Obnubi fell, I had only one job left… To protect everyone."

Itsuki added, "That leads to today, and what Fumito did to the Izumo?"

Lily said, "Exactly. Akari's Izumo is precious to her, and recently had a surprising moment. But… If it gets into the wrong hands, who knows what they'll do?"

He said, "Well, if you wish to aid the others, please join them. Saya and Yamabuki are already heading there."

Lily nodded, "Right. Cy, you want to come with?"

Cy said, "Sowwy… Izz-ki and I are going to find a way to wake Weeka and Mew-Mew up… But Akawi, too?"

She sobbed, as Lily smiled, "I'll find Saya, and we'll meet with the others, shortly. You make sure that these guys are revived. Everyone's been caught in the alien queen's grip, for far too long. Fumito Nanahara has gone too far!"

She vanished into the shadows, as Itsuki and Cy continued to work. Cy asked, "OH! Are dey da-?"

Itsuki replied, "Ryuko and Akame… They're the real thing."

Cy examined them and beeped, "PING! Human source, badly hurt… It's the weal dang!"

She growled, "Alien hose bodies… Lily, pwease save em all…"

 **XXXXX**

At the mothership, Saya finished deciphering the computer, as she read, "Huh? It couldn't be… Yamabuki, take a look at this!"

They viewed the monitor, as it read about the alien queen's evil plans to erase humanity. Yamabuki was in horror, as it sparked her interest. Saya also said that she may have found a way to cure the others of the paralysis. Yamabuki replied, "Right. For Akari, I will exact my vengeance on the alien queen and-!"

She gasped in horror, "NO WAAAAAAAY!"

Saya asked, "What is it?"

Yamabuki said, "Uh… If this alien devours humans… Would it safe to say that Fumito and Shirakawa were eaten alive, too?"

Saya gasped, as she seethed, "You… We have to warn the others. Itsuki needs to know about this."

Yamabuki held up a sword and said, "Okay, but first…"

 **SLASH! SLASH!  
** She killed two aliens, creeping behind her, and said, "Let's fight our way out of here. I think we got busted."

Saya cried, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They hacked their way through the aliens, as Saya cried, "I didn't know you'd be talented in the katana!"

Yamabuki called, "I'm not! But I can mimic Kazuki's style, since I have very little offense!"

She decapitated two others, and said, "But I am pretty good at it!"

Saya smiled, "I think it's a very small army, since it's growing… Anyways, we better return, before-."

Suddenly a lone tentacle appeared near the control panel, and pressed the button. It started to play music, as Yamabuki gasped, "Huh? Who's playing music, at a time like-?"

Saya cried, "THE BASTARDS! I knew we left out a few clones… Come on! We have to-."

They stopped moving, as Alien Nanao appeared, laughing, "You're not going anywhere, you earthlings…"

Saya struggled to move, as Yamabuki was stiffening, "No… Son-, Sonic… brainwashing?"

Saya moaned, "Too… … … strong…"

Alien Akari appeared with the Nanao imposter. Yamabuki croaked, "Nngh… Aka-, Nan-, how…"

Alien Nanao said, "Aw, you do not need your weapons. They are but primitive to us. They cannot help you now… Not even your blasted ninjutsu…"

Saya moaned, "Aliens… They're alien clones…"

Yamabuki's body started to harden, as she moaned, "How? I thought… I'd be… Damn you! You were the one that French-Kissed me into pregnancy!"

Alien Nanao hissed, "Guilty as charged… You think we're gonna let you get away, that easily?"

Alien Akari smiled, "Even if you try to destroy the music, you are doomed. Obnubi made fine brainwashing music… In fact…"

They turned it up, as they laughed. Yamabuki was stiffened and frozen, as Saya moaned, "You… you fiends…"

Alien Nanao said, "You may be part-Shrovetide Race, but we're immune to it."

Alien Akari snatched the Izumo from Yamabuki's frozen body. She put it on, around her neck, and said, "Looks good on me, rather than my human double, who is deemed worthless."

She grinned evilly, "Yamabuki Suou has not long left to live… As for you… That substance inside her makes her recover well, but with the sonic brainwashing we have received from the Earth Obnubi Ninjas, she makes a fine mannequin."

Alien Nanao smirked, "And with the serum to sedate her, it'll be on permanent hold, once we crank it up to 11."

Saya growled, "Bastards! Yamabuki! Fight it!"

Yamabuki didn't respond. She was fully frozen from the sonic brainwashing music, as Saya was worried. She sobbed, "No… It can't be true… Please… Yamabuki…"

The aliens laughed, as Alien Nanao held her tentacle up and said, "You lost, Earth Ninjas. Once you are under permanent hold, we shall invade the lab, and kill the rest, leaving _our_ race as the superior race."

Saya sobbed, "You're worse than Fumito."

Alien Akari said, "I'll watch over them. You find your double. She's somewhere lost in the lab. If you see the genuine articles of the Earth Ninjas, slew them."

"With pleasure." Alien Nanao smiled, as she walked off, heading to find the others in the building.

 **XXXXX**

Where was Nanao? She was lost in the hallways, as she moaned, "Ungh… My head… I blacked out, and I suddenly lost the others… Aliens… I'm never talking about them, again, when this is over… Well, better than being implanted with an alien probe inside your butt. Why didn't they do that? Impregnate us with an alien race that's dying? Stupid! Don't they know about the birds and the bees?"

She then moaned, as she was close to the same room from before. She whispered, "That haunting tune… Where is it coming from?"

She walked in, as she looked around. She said, "Huh? This is the same room from before. But the others are alrea-."

She heard the music, but suddenly, she saw Rikka and Mei, unaffected by the sonic brainwashing sound. Nanao moaned, as she blushed, "Oh… Hello, girls… Who are you? I seemed to be lost…"

Rikka said to her, "Get out now."

Nanao said, "I'm trying, but… but…"

She started to stiffen, and moan, heaving in arousal, "Wha-? What is-?"

Mei said, "Just as we feared…"

Rikka found the source, near the corner of the room. She destroyed the musical device, and said, "Good. The music has stopped. How dare the alien queen use the Obnubi's sonic brainwashing devices?"

Mei said, "Uh, bad news…"

Nanao was already on the floor, motionless and frozen, lying straight down. Rikka whispered, "A relapse. From what we sense, she's been brainwashed, before."

Mei asked, "So, what now? Is she dead?"

Rikka said, "No. She's still breathing."

Nanao regained breathing. The music stopped, before she would become lifeless, again. Nanao regained movement, as Rikka and Mei held her hands. They offered her to come with them, as Nanao smiled and said, "Oh… Okay. And thank you for saving me. My blood was starting to ice up and quiver."

Rikka said, "Yes. But it's done with. Please, come with us."

Rikka and Mei took a woozy Nanao someplace safe.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the mothership, Alien Nanao was about to leave, when suddenly, Alien Akari called, "Hold on! You hear that?"

Alien Nanao gasped, "The device, inside the labs… I hear a loud sound…"

Alien Akari cried, "WHAT?"

She smiled, "No matter… Someone just had to destroy the small device in the room where Machiyuki and Momochi are located… but somehow escaped. That room was impenetrable and inescapable."

Saya stopped moving, as the music kept playing on the control panel. She dropped her sword, landing on the floor, with a loud clang, as Alien Nanao smiled, "No matter… They stopped moving… And they are immobilized."

She knocked on Saya's head and she made a hollow sound. Alien Nanao said, "We can't use them as host bodies now… Saya, no, but Suou, well… neither does she. Her body is going to die, soon… Lemme inject the serum, please?"

Alien Akari nodded, "Please. They are worthless, now. Saya, a traitor to our kind, and Suou, nothing but a life-sized ninja doll."

The alien Akari clutched onto Yamabuki's breasts and said, "Aw, and soft and warm, too… Perhaps I can remove this unholy attire, and into the buff. Perhaps we may study her cadaver, once we are done with the rest. Her blood and her DNA will make perfect clones of vessels."

Alien Akari hissed, while fondling Yamabuki's boobs, "You think you had the upper hand, you ninja failure, do you? Our race is better than yours. And _we_ have _all_ the cards."

Alien Nanao carried a stiffened Saya away, as Alien Akari grinned, licking her face. She whispered, "You see that? It's all over… and no one can save you now. Your face, stuck in an emotionless stare, in fear… Your Earth women… are so stupid…"

She injecetd the serum into Yamabuki's neck, and then smiled, "Pathetic earthling…"

She knocked on her head and said, "Perfect. We'll deal with your friends, afterwards."

Alien Akari turned to find Saya's sword, and said, "Now, before I carry you away, I'll take Saya's sword, and destroy it. She won't be needing it, anymore."

She bent down and picked up the sword. But then…

 **STAB!  
** Alien Akari cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She was stabbed in the back by two kunai knives. Yamabuki regained movement, as she said, "I may be weakened, as I am now… but I can _still_ … best an imposter… like you!"

Alien Akari dropped to the ground, as Yamabuki snatched the Izumo from her neck. "I'll take that, thank you~!"

She smashed the control panel and said, as the sonic brainwashing music stopped, "No more sonic brainwashing~! Er'rybody's happy~!"

Alien Akari roared, as she was dying out, "NO! Agh… STOP HER! Seize… SEIZE HER!"

She made a death rattle and collapsed, bleeding green pus from her wounds. Yamabuki picked up Saya's katana and raced off. Alien Nanao was carrying Saya away, as Yamabuki caught up to her. The alien asked, "Huh? A siren? What is going on?"

The PA announced on the ship, " _Attention, mothership, the Earth Ninja is escaping! Repeat, the Earth Ninja is escaping!_ "

Alien Nanao smirked, "Meh. Must be a _Klaxon Drill_. That Suou Ninja is a mannequin now…"

"Wanna bet?" Yamabuki appeared from behind Alien Nanao, as the alien turned around.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" The alien shrieked.

Yamabuki said, as she held her sword at the alien's neck, "You try to move, and I'll stab ya. No funny moves."

Alien Nanao cried, "How? How are you still alive? That music… it's strong enough to make you stiff and rigid, like your Earth's tree bark!"

Yamabuki smirked, as she pulled out two blue buds, "Ear buds. Apparently, I _knew_ all about the sonic brainwashing, so I created some to-."

Her ear buds vanished, as she said, "Well, you know how it goes. And just in time, before you try anything funny… Now, let Saya go. The music's stopped."

Alien Nanao dropped Saya, and then fell to her knees, "No… Don't do it! We give up! But the Alien Queen will not like this…"

Yamabuki called out, "Call off your army, NOW!"

Alien Nanao smirked, "You're a fool… Only the _Queen_ will make the rule."

An army of aliens were being summoned, as Alien Nanao concluded, "Looks like the joke's on you!" and then vanished.

Yamabuki rushed to Saya's frozen body and sobbed, "Saya! SAYA! Wake up! No… She's already coaxed with the serum…"

She thought, "But the music stopped, and she… No… Max out the sound to 11, and permanent hold… No… Saya's dead. She's a lifeless husk."

She hugged her prone body and sniffled, "No… … … Kisaragi…"

She felt Saya's frontal hip area and felt a hard lump in her pockets. She asked, "Hm? What is this?"

She pulled it out and held a small container of Guimauve. Yamabuki cried, "Is that…? It _is_! But… Could she taste it?"

She then said, as Saya's mouth was open a bit, "Force-feeding a doll-like alien… How juvenile this is… Me, a ninja, who is also an alien victim, forced to play nursemaid to-, ah, whatever. If she remains a mannequin, forever, I can grope her boobs, before it hardens up… But they're too small."

She fed the pink marshmallow into her mouth, as Saya started to blink. She moaned, "Mmngh? Huh? Itsuki? Where are you?"

Yamabuki gave Saya her katana and said, "Here. You may need this."

Saya asked, "Suou… How did you survive the-?"

Yamabuki smiled, "I'd tell you, but there's no time. Can you move?"

Saya replied, "A little. Why?"

"A wave is coming, and we have to escape the ship. Don't worry, your friendly neighborhood Bookie just took care of the sonic brainwashing music."

She brandished her paintbrush and produced a sheet of paper, creating a longer katana, "NOW, LET'S RETURN TO LILY, RIGHT AWAY! **ARISE!** "

They hacked their way through the alien army, eventually making their escape back to the others.

Alien Nanao returned to Alien Akari, as she gasped, "AAAAAAGH! Akari! I mean…"

She felt her pulse, as she griped, "Dead… NO! DAMN THEM! I have to alert the Queen!"

She looked at the destroyed control panel, as she snarled, in a demonic howl, " **EARTH NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!** "

Alien Nanao roared, "DAMN THEM! ACCURSED EARTH NINJAS! When I have this device fixed up, I'll do away with ALL OF THEM!"

She sneered, "Let them escape. Because I'm going to kill everyone in this building, before the day is done. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

 **XXXXX**

When they arrived, Saya and Yamabuki panted. Lily asked, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Yamabuki sobbed, hyperventilating, "Aliens… spaceship… swarm… disgusting… tentacles…"

She dropped down, as Saya went to Itsuki. She hugged him and said, "Itsuki… bad news…"

She gasped, "OH! RYUKO! AKAME!"

Itsuki smiled, "Don't worry. Kazuki, Enju, and Lily found them…"

Lily said, "Apparently, these two decided to keep their bodies preserved, to maintain freshness for the baby larva."

Yamabuki smiled, "OH! They even rescued Akari, too. NEAT!"

She grinned, "You never guess what I got~!"

She held up the Izumo and said, "Saya almost stepped on it. But I found it. And we thought she was eaten alive!"

They all gasped, as Johnny cried, "EATEN ALIVE?"

Itsuki shivered, "Yamabuki… Where did you go, again?"

Saya explained everything, as Itsuki then confirmed that the alien queen has devoured Fumito and Shirakawa, as a sacrifice. And if she succeeds, the Ninja Seeking Club, Ryuko, Akame, and Nanao would be next.

Lily then asked, "Hey, speaking of Nanao, we haven't seen her, on the way to find the queen. Where is she?"

Yamabuki gasped, "She wasn't with you? But she said that-?"

Saya snarled, "No… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She dashed off, with her eyes red and hostile, as Itsuki cried, "WAIT, SAYA!"

Lily said, "She may go after the queen. I hope she didn't get devoured… Nanao, I mean. If she wanders off, there's a chance that she may get into the same room that we found Myu and Ricka."

Yamabuki asked, "Didn't Nanao went with you, earlier?"

Lily thought, "Strange… Nanao wandered off, somewhere…"

* * *

Moments later, Kazuki and Enju arrive at the main office doors. Enju said, "There it is. This is the office that Fumito tried to take me…"

Kazuki said, "Right. Stay on your guard, and stay behind me. You're still under the effects of that sedative that he gave you…"

Enju said, as she was upset, "Well… Not really. I don't know how I received it, but he almost injected the needle into me, after learning that Shirakawa found something important. When he let go of me… I tried to escape. And I did, only he never chased me."

He said, "He must be using the Izumo for something, I bet. Maybe power-up his alien race to his bidding?"

She replied, as she was nervous, "I don't know…"

"Maybe you froze like a doll is because of recently, with the sonic brainwashing that the Obnubi made, a while back."

"Maybe that's it… but how Fumito got the technology, I'll never know. And it seemed that he modified it to make it stronger."

"Maybe that's it. And the serum injected into Ricka and Myu… It works as a holding agent, paralyzing them into moving or breathing, but still with a faint pulse."

"But how they carved Akari up… Disgusting! I hope she pulls through."

"Yamabuki, too. That wound isn't clearing up. Itsuki and Cy have everything under control. Now, let's get in there."

Saya called, "Kazuki! Enju!"

She arrived, as she said, "Hey. I came to join you guys in this battle. You guys found Ryuko & Akame, and I thank you for it…"

Kazuki added, "We also found Akari…"

Enju sniffled, "But Fumito has the Izumo."

Saya stated, "No. Yamabuki has it. We found the spaceship that the queen arrived in, and I halted, about to step on it."

Kazuki gasped, "HUH? You mean… Fumito never stole it?"

Saya explained, "No… But we can safe to assume that…"

Enju realized, "Could the Queen kill Fumito?"

Saya said, "I'll explain, when we get in. Now, let's go in and stop this!"

She kicked the doors down, as Kazuki yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

They gasped, as they were in the presence of the alien queen. The queen snarled and roared, as it swung its tentacles around. Saya whispered, "No… It's her… The Mother Alien."

Enju asked, "Ew… Is that-?"

Kazuki said, "That's the alien's true form… only uglier."

The alien queen roared and gagged, as Saya translated, "She said " _You miserable earthlings have intervened. Now, it's my turn. Not even your feeble and primitive Earth Ninjutsu could stop me. I will devour you for your defiance._ ""

Kazuki asked, "It doesn't speak?"

Enju was amazed, "You can speak alien?"

Saya said, "Yes. I'm the same type of alien, but I speak in her language. However, I'm half-alien."

Enju was in utter disbelief, "That's it… I need bedrest, when this is over."

The alien spoke in screeches and growls: " _This area of Japan will be the stomping grounds of my people, born and bred of the Shrovetide Race. Your kind doesn't need to exist on this planet, any longer! Shirakawa and Fumito served me well. And in return, I gave them their reward. With my newly-birthed army, made only of your friends' abilities and powers, Earth and all in it, will be ours for conquering. You have failed, you lowly Earth Ninjas! And you, you defiant little half-breed. Time to die by my hands. You will join Fumito and Shirakawa, in the comfort zone that is my belly._ " Disgusted by the actions of what the alien queen did to Fumito and Shirakawa, Enju shouted, "My god… THEY'RE NOT ALIENS! THEY'RE CANNIBALS!"

Kazuki sighed, "I'll ignore that."

Saya yelled, "You've hurt innocent lives, hurting my friends, and Kazuki's friends! I will never forgive you, you alien slime! I chose NOT to side with you! I denounce my own race, just for the one I love!"

Kazuki shouted, "Akari… Yamabuki… Nanao… Cy… Everyone you had Fumito and Shirakawa abuse… It all ends here! We're going to save the world, before you even move off of your fat butt!"

The alien yelled out: " _You earthlings are so powerful! No matter… DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE SHROVETIDE!_ "

Kazuki and Saya unsheathed their swords, preparing for the final battle to save the Earth. They jumped at the evil queen and struck at the tentacles, about to grab them. Enju dived in and shot lightning at it. It bounced off, as Enju cried, "COME ON! What are these aliens made out of? Please not rubber."

Saya called, "KAZUKI!"

Kazuki held his Kamuy and said, "Right! Okay, buddy, time to see if you can update your status as _Destroyer of Demons_! This is the same sword that helped ended the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

 **SLASH!  
** The alien cried in pain, as it was slashed in the midsection. Enju called, "NICE JOB! My turn!"

She started to spark up and shine, as she was preparing an electric attack.

"Time to singe you good, alien queen! _He who wields metal, chops wood asunder! Heed my call, God of Thunder! RAIJIN!_ "

She blasted a huge lightning attack on the wound of the alien queen. It roared in pain, as Enju said, "For an alien queen, she's not really a challenge."

Saya said, "I don't know… Something is making her weak."

Kazuki said, "But that's good! Now's our chance to kill the alien queen!"

Saya cried, "No… NO, IT WANTED US TO ATTACK!"

They gasped, "WHAT?"

The alien queen fired a huge red laser at the three. They dodged out of the way, and avoided certain death. Saya moaned, "I was afraid of this. The Shrovetide Queen, when in complete pain, fires a deadly beam at her target, resulting in instant death!"

Enju sighed, "Thank goodness… Not even Cy's barrier would protect us from that thing!"

Kazuki asked, "How long before she attacks again?"

Saya said, "I don't know. Itsuki better do something about this, or else we're dead!"

Enju glared at him, "So, what was that about the alien not being a challenge?"

Kazuki said, " _You_ said it, not _me_!"

Enju yelled, "Shut up and think of something! If we attack dead-on, it'll eviscerate us!"

Kazuki moaned, "I know… Damn it! THINK!"

They did not attack, as they bided their time. If they tried to strike, the queen would destroy them, in one blast. They were trapped.

* * *

Itsuki and Cy finished, as they found the antidote for the sedative that the aliens gave them. Itsuki said, "Good. We have everyone present?"

Cy smiled, "Yes~! Er'ryone's here… except for Nanny."

Itsuki said, "It's enough serum to cancel out the alien queen's paralysis. I'll inject them into Ryuko and Akame, first. Then, we'll start with Ricka and Myu."

Lily asked, "Wait! You sure it's safe?"

Cy said, "It's safe. I analyzed it to be sure. It should wemove the effects."

Itsuki stated, "I trust Saya with my life, so I'm sure your robot friend here will be well-trusted."

Lily smiled, "She's very smart."

Yamabuki giggled, "And not to mention adorable."

Johnny sobbed, "Why am I being ignored, just now?"

Itsuki said, "Alright… Ryuko, first… Once I inject the serum into her bloodstream, this will be enough time to inject the next one. It'll take about a minute for so, however, to fully take effect. And even so, we're not sure if it's a permanent agent."

Cy added, "If it works, we can cweate a stwonger anni-dode, enough to cure Weeka and Mew-Mew."

Lily said, "If it'll save our friends… DO IT!"

Itsuki injected the serum into Ryuko's veins. He turned to Akame and injected another shot into her arm. Ryuko's eyes started to open, as her skin color was regaining. Yamabuki gasped, "Whoa… 12 seconds? That's fast."

Ryuko sat up and coughed, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Cy asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ryuko asked, "Who are you? Is this… NO! I'm back in the-!"

She saw Itsuki and asked, "Wait… Itsuki?"

Lily said to her, "Ryuko, is it? We need to talk. Your friend is reviving the others. I'll explain fully of what is going on."

Lily explained everything to Ryuko, as Akame was slowly getting up from the aftereffects. After that, Ryuko growled, "So, that's why… So, this Fumito bastard kidnapped us?"

Itsuki said, "And even worse. These girls, including you two, are affected by the alien's control."

Akame snarled, "Where's my sword?"

They rushed off, as Itsuki said, "They should be at the Queen Alien's office… But hurry! The aliens, according to Yamabuki, may have known about us. Time is running out, before we are caught!"

Ryuko said, "Right. See ya then! Come on, Akame!"

As they left, Lily started to feel funny. She moaned, "Ungh… Itsuki… do you… have the… antidote… on you?"

Lily was stiffening, as Itsuki said, "Right. Cy, you bring her here to me, before she fully freezes. I'll inject the same stuff I gave Enju, to take time. I'm going to try and make the antidote."

Cy nodded, as Lily was walking slow to him. Itsuki inserted the antidote into her, but she said, "Wait… Lemme accept this… I can wait."

She stopped him, as he asked, "What? You cannot-."

Lily smiled, "It's fine… Even if it is temporary, it may wear off, within time."

He said, "But you have to. If the effects wear off, leave it. You'll freeze up, afterwards. And a second injection will resume it. So, Cy & I will get to work, until the others are okay."

Yamabuki said, "He's right. I wonder if _two_ injections at the same time may be hazardous."

Cy asked, "Like an _overdose_?"

Lily moaned, "Right… Looks like Kazuki and Enju are on their own… I'll stay here…"

Yamabuki dropped to one knee, and groaned, holding her waist, "Ungh… My waist…"

Itsuki asked, "You okay, Suou?"

Yamabuki moaned, "I'm fine…"

Lily softly moaned, "Not me… My body is-."

Itsuki said, "Might I suggest that you stay in place? I can't give you another dosage, immediately, if it's what you want…"

Lily closed her eyes and said, "Then… I accept it… Please hur-."

She froze, as Yamabuki gasped, "Lily? NO! She's a-."

Itsuki said, "Stop talking… Lily's fine. We'll make the antidote to the paralysis serum, while we do something about your injury."

Cy agreed, "He's wight. Bookie, you be alwight?"

Yamabuki nodded, as Itsuki helped her. Johnny and Cy placed a motionless Lily down on the table, as Cy whispered, "Onii-chan… Izzup ta him now…"

Yamabuki grumbled, losing strength, "Kazuki… You hafta… hurrrr…" she slurred and collapsed onto the floor.

Cy cried, "BOOKIE!"

* * *

At the queen's office, Kazuki and Saya were taken down, as the Queen turned its attention to Enju. Enju yelled, "STOP! I'm not letting you live, a second longer!"

The queen hissed, and shone her eyes at Enju's. Enju gasped, as she cried, "NO! Not this again! I won't be your sex slave!"

Saya cried, "NO! ENJU, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Enju's eyes turned blank, and were standing in attention. She then spoke in a mesmerized voice, "Yes, my queen…"

The queen wrapped her tentacle around Enju, and laughed in victory. Kazuki cried, "NO! IT'S GOING TO EAT HER! ENJU! GET OUT OF THERE!"

The queen swatted them back, as it laughed, about to eat Enju, who is under the control of the alien queen. Kazuki shouted, "NO… Enju… ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **SLASH!  
** The tentacle was hacked off, as Enju was freed from the grip. Saya gasped, "What was that?"

Ryuko appeared, as she called, "Saya!"

Saya cried, "RYUKO!"

She was holding her red blade, as she said, "No one hurts my friend, and gets away with it!"

Akame dived over the huge alien and roared, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She sliced onto the head of the alien, as it screamed in agony. Kazuki yelled, "YOU FOOLS! YOU'LL AGITATE IT SO MUCH THAT IT'LL BLAST YOU!"

Akame slashed off more tentacles, as Saya yelled, "NO! STOP IT! I know you're trying to help me, but… That thing will kill us, in one strike!"

Ryuko said, "RIGHT! AIM FOR THE EYES! THAT IS ITS WEAK POINT!"

Kazuki said, "Right! Tend to Enju! This one's mine!"

Akame replied, "I don't know who you are, but thank you. Go destroy that thing!"

Kazuki pointed at the alien queen, "Okay, you slime monster of a hentai beast! This is for everyone you did wrong! Earth belongs to us, NOT YOU!"

He raised his sword high, leapt upwards, and prepared to strike at the alien. The alien started to glow its eyes, about to fire. Who will strike first?

" _All ye, know fear, for ye are astray! I shall destroy you with this righteous blade! Rin! Pyo! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Obey my summons time and time again!_ "

The alien fired, as Kazuki roared, " ** _COME FORTH, EVIL DESTROYER!_** "

 **SLASH!  
** Kazuki swung his blade, before the alien's death beam would shoot out. It blinded the monster, as its eyes were badly ruptured. It let out a huge scream, as Saya shouted, "HE'S DONE IT!"

Enju snapped out of her trance, and moaned, "Huh? Where am I? Huh? AAAAAAGH!"

She shrieked, seeing the alien queen, badly hurt. Kazuki held his sword high and shouted, "This is the Power of my Kamuy! Earth's living breathing secret weapon! Stay off of my planet, you scum!"

Saya called, "RYUKO! AKAME! NOW'S OUR CHANCE!"

Kazuki asked, "Ladies, may I assist?"

They nodded, as Enju screamed, "DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

They all swung their swords, at the same time, and obliterated the huge alien monster, for good. The monster was completely wounded, as it was howling in pain. However, a voice called to the queen, in a guttural language. It was Alien Nanao.

" _My queen! Return to the ship! Earth Ninjas stopped our plan! Mission failure! Return to the ship! Hurry!_ "

It roared at the group, who wounded the alien queen. Then it suddenly teleported away, back to its spaceship. Enju cried, "NO! IT GOT AWAY!"

Kazuki asked, "Any idea what the alien queen said?"

Saya nodded, "She underestimated your power, and she says that fighting with you is a waste of time. She will return and get her revenge on all of you ninjas."

She smiled, "But I don't think she'll ever come back."

The huge silver spaceship, along with the alien larvae, hovered away into the starry sky. As the spaceship flew away, the ship suddenly let out a huge fiery flame from the side.

The control panel started to catch on fire, as Alien Nanao shrieked, "AAAAGH! IT'S ON FIRE! HELP! EMERGENCY!"

As it engulfed in flames, it made very small explosions on the chrome of the outer ship. Alien Nanao was screaming, as it was clouded in smoke, "MY QUEEN! DANGER! THE SHIP!"

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "  
 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The entire ship was destroyed, completely turning into nothing, and the cinders faded away in the blackness of space. So ended the Shrovetide Alien Race, and its alien queen.

Saya said, as they looked up to the sky, "Yamabuki and I went into the spaceship. Before we left, to learn more about these aliens, I triggered a self-destruct mechanism, in case they decided to leave. No one else, but the aliens, were inside."

Kazuki sighed, "So… It's finally over…"

Enju held his hand and nodded, "Yeah."

She kissed him and said, "My hero…"

Kazuki asked, "Me?"

Enju stated, blushing in embarrassment, "Well, it-it-it'll make up for earlier, when you interrogated me, thinking I was one of them. Don't make it hard on yourself!"

She shivered, as Ryuko said, "Look at this bitch. She went _tsun_ to _dere_ , in seconds flat."

They laughed, as Kazuki said, "Ignore them. Let's meet the others, and get out of here."

But suddenly, Enju began to blush, and held Kazuki. She started to whisper, "Kazu… ki…"

Kazuki asked, "Enju?"

Enju's arms started to stiffen, as she reached for him. She sobbed, as she whimpered, creaking and squeaking, "No… I… I… Kazuki… I… love… yo-."

She completely froze in place, as a tear rolled down her left eye. Kazuki cried, "Enju? No… ENJU! Enju, wake up!"

He hugged her motionless body and sobbed, "No… No, you cannot die, Enju! I'm sorry… Enju, come back…"

Saya said, "No, she's alright… The antidote we gave her must've worn off. I told you that it may have been a temporary effect."

Kazuki looked into Enju's face, as it only showed her green eyes, sparkling a bit, and tears slowly rolling down. She also had a smile on her face. He sniffled, "Could Itsuki inject her again?"

Saya said, "Yes. He may have finished the antidote."

Ryuko said, as he was worried, "You can cry later. Enju's gonna be alright. If not, there's a chance you can have her as a life-sized figurine."

She groaned, "And with any luck, so will we."

Kazuki barked, "IDIOT! She's my classmate!"

Akame said, "You awoke first, so I'll carry you, if it wears off."

He looked to his incapacitated friend, and hugged her, once more. He then said that they have to go and get the antidote for her. Then they departed to meet with the others, as the entire alien adventure was drawing to a close.

 **XXXXX**

When they returned, Ryuko was dizzy, as she moaned, "We came back…"

Johnny asked, "OH!"

He cried, "What happened to Enju?"

Kazuki said nothing. Itsuki said, as he held her, "I'm afraid that she stopped moving, likewise Lily, Ricka, & Myu-."

Kazuki cried, "WHAAT? LILY!"

He saw Lily, as she was lying on the table, frozen stiff, next to Ricka. He placed Enju down, as Itsuki replied, "I'm sorry. But do not worry. We had time to create the antidote to remove it, for good."

Kazuki held Enju's face and said, "I hope so…"

Itsuki said to Ryuko & Akame, "And as for you two, you're going to wait for _your_ injections."

Akame said, "Surprised that we haven't stiffened yet, either."

Ryuko smiled, "We'll be fine. Is this stuff powerful?"

Cy giggled, "Powerful enough to say bye-bye to stiff joints, in seconds flat. Just inject the needle into their veins, and the rest will take effect."

Kazuki thought, "What is this, an infomercial?"

He turned to Yamabuki, who's lying on a table, out cold and with a wrap bandage around her waist. She was immovable, as Itsuki said, "Apparently, she didn't succumb to the serum. She fainted, the minute we placed Lily on the table. Don't worry. While you were fighting the queen, we treated to her."

Johnny said, "I helped."

Kazuki asked, "I doubt it. But what did you do?"

Johnny gagged, "Trying to point out which organ was ruptured… and to hold in my stomach, seeing the inside of a ninja's body… Yeegh…"

Kazuki sighed, completely distraught, "Good grief, Johnny…"

* * *

After that, Itsuki made a stronger and potent antidote that would easily remove the alien's stiffening sedative, completely. Everyone who was abducted, including Akari and Enju, were given the shot, and everything was back to normal.

Akari woke up, as Enju was sitting by her side. She whispered, "Hey…"

Akari moaned, "Where am I?"

Enju gave her the Izumo and said, "Here."

Akari smiled, "Thank you."

Enju smiled, "Suou-san was the one who found it, after you were taken away. We all thought you were eaten."

Yamabuki pleaded, "Forgive me. I would never try to keep it for myself…"

Enju growled, "Suou-san, that's not wha-!"

Akari said, "No, it doesn't matter… As long as the Izumo's safe, I'm happy."

She put it back on, as Enju said to Kazuki, "You, uh… didn't hear what I said, did you?"

Kazuki said, "No… You were quiet, when you were stiffened."

Enju giggled, "Hentai…" and laughed a bit.

Akari asked, in confusion, "Huh? What's so funny?"

Itsuki said, "There's no time. We must destroy this equipment, so no one would ever use it again. We'll save some antidote for Nanao, when we find her."

Lily smiled, "Right. Any volunteers?"

Cy giggled, "I will~!"

Yamabuki said, "Count me in!"

They prepared to destroy the alien equipment, as Kazuki and Enju held each other. Enju moaned, "Finally… We can go home…"

 **XXXXX**

They all went outside, as everyone, except for Nanao, was out of the building, feeling rejoiced. Ricka & Myu were a bit fatigued and exhausted, after Enju told them everything.

Ricka moaned, "How long?"

Myu groaned, "Hau…"

Akari held her Izumo and said, "Aw, good to see you again, Izumo~!"

Yamabuki sighed, with her waist bandaged up, "YAY~! Er'rything's back to normal!"

Kazuki and Johnny laughed, as Johnny sighed, "I helped, and no one noticed."

Kazuki said, "Not really, bro. You did help us out a little."

Johnny grinned, "Hey, you're right! I will have to keep running and running, even further, from now on."

Kazuki sighed, "Whatever."

He thought, "Useless to the very end."

Itsuki, Saya, Ryuko, and Akame appeared, as Saya bowed, "Thank you so much for saving our friends, and ending the Shrovetide Race."

Kazuki said, "Actually, credit goes to you, Saya. You did sort of hit the self-destruct button on them."

Saya blushed, as Ryuko said, "Anyways, you guys are lifesavers. And don't worry about your identities. We'll keep it a secret."

Akame said, "It's a hush-hush code for the ninjas."

Kazuki shook Itsuki's hand and said, "Well, thank you for everything. We couldn't have done this, without you."

Cy cheered, "HOOWAY~! We win!"

Akari smiled, "Kazuki saved the world… and no one will ever know we did it!"

Ricka blushed, "We didn't help. This time."

Myu replied, "But at least the aliens are gone forever."

Yamabuki looked around, as she asked, "Hey… Not to be rude, but… Where's Nanao?"

Ricka barked, "One at fault, in whole adventure!"

Akari complained, "Her and her alien story!"

Enju said, "We lost Kashima-san, during the final fight. Did she disappear, somewhere?"

Itsuki said, "I have no clue… She was the only one left, infected with the alien paralysis fluid, in her blood."

Enju cried, "Huh? Kashima-san? No, don't tell me!"

Kazuki called, "She wasn't eaten, that's for sure! Maybe she's back in the building!"

Itsuki said, "We'll be leaving. Cy, would you do the honors, if you find her?"

Cy smiled, "Okay~!"

The Ninja Seeking Club ran back in, as Saya and Itsuki leave with Ryuko & Akame. They began to search for Nanao, who was somewhere safe with Rikka & Mei. But where?

Ryuko said, "Suppose that she got eaten, too."

Itsuki said, "Nope, we do not have to worry. But somehow I believe that Fumito and Shirakawa are also alive, somewhere. But with the aliens and the equipment gone, they have no control. After reviving the other ninjas, Lily, Cy, & Yamabuki destroyed the equipment.  
Kashima may be outside the building, somewhere lost. But knowing she's a normal human being, she'll be found. And apparently, with the Shrovetide extinct, Earth is safe… for now. Sooner or later, there may be others, somewhere in the galaxy."

Saya stood straight, and he kissed her on the lips. He concluded, "Fumito and Shirakawa… We gotta hand it to them, though. They were far ahead of us."

 **XXXXX**

Whatever happened to Nanao? Well, while Kazuki and the others were searching for her, meanwhile, in the usual City Street, Nanao was lying in the middle of the street, with a sheet over her near-naked body, which was covered lightly in dirt and wounds. She was fast asleep, exhausted from the whole experience she had. And became of Rikka and Mei, the girls that rescued Nanao from Fumito's sonic brainwashing device?

Nanao was by a department store that has a poster of two girls that resemble Rikka and Mei, in frilly pink and purple idol dresses, and posing like they were singing a song. And coincidentally, two mannequins that looked exactly like Rikka and Mei, were in their black uniforms and their medical eyepatches, posing lightly. Faint giggles were made. Nanao did not notice, as she was passed out, by the window. Was it coincidence, or was it something else that Nanao saw Rikka and Mei, from somewhere? Perhaps the world may never know.

Eventually, the Ninja Seeking Club found her, after searching the building.

* * *

The tiny man was in the table, as he said to the audience:  
"My friends, you have seen this incident, based on sworn testimony. Can you prove that it didn't happen? Perhaps on your way home, someone will pass you in the dark, and you will never know it… for they will be from outer space. Many scientists believe that another world is watching us, at this moment. We once laughed at the horseless carriage, the airplane, the telephone, the electric light, vitamins, radio, television, and even the internet. And now some of us laugh at outer space."

He leaned up, and stared seriously at the 4th wall, "God help us… in the future…"

The room faded to black, with the tiny man's silhouette still shown.

* * *

 ** _Fate 9 – The End_**

* * *

(Akari): Akari Hanao again~! With the next chapter preview!

(Enju): And me, Enju Saion-Ji! Good to have you back, Akari~!

(Akari): Yeah. This concludes _Fate 9 from Outer Space._ But… This isn't over, just yet. For all _"Moé! Ninja Girls!_ " fans, there's but ONE MORE chapter – the epilogue.

(Enju): Yeah. Too bad this isn't a romantic story. Otherwise he'd made three endings, with Sweet Endings for two of us.

(Akari): Nope. The finale will see what happens next for all of us, including Saya & Itsuki. We'll even answer all the questions of who, what, and why.

(Enju): Huh… Did we ever find Kashima-san?

(Akari): But more importantly, would you people believe in aliens?

(Enju): I believe… AKARI! I BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!

(Akari): Calm down! Enju, it's alright! The fic's over.

(Enju): AHEM! Right, fine. I'm sorry.

(Akari): Well, broadcasting from the planet of K, in Mizaki High School, this is Akari from Okori, signing off~!

(Enju): Uh, Akari?

(Akari): I'm kidding~! Stay tuned, readers, for the _Epilogue_ to _Fate 9 from Outer Space_ , done in _"Moé! Ninja Girls!_ "'s traditional ending style.

(Enju): And thanks for reading~!


	11. Epilogue

**_Fate 9 from Outer Space – Epilogue_**

* * *

 ** _(Narrated by Kazuki Araya)_**

* * *

The evil threat of the Shrovetide Aliens is gone, for good, and life resumed back to normal, at last. And after the whole alien thing has come to an end, my life returned to normal, and without anything to answer back.

OH! We did find Kashima-san, lying in the usual City Street, badly hurt and tired. Cy gave her the antidote, and she was back to her old self.

Nanao moaned, after she was injected, "Ow… That hurts a little… But still, why does my body feel…"

Cy said, "It'll come to, once the agent courses through your veins."

Nanao said, "That's a relief. The last thing I remembered was… huh?"

It seems that only Enju, Ricka, Akari, _and_ Myu were giving her a cold stare of malice. All Lily, Johnny, Cy, & Yamabuki could do was watch, without responding. I, however, did nothing.

"What? What are you staring at me for?" she asked, "You're scaring me!"

Enju glared at her, "We'll talk… at school…"

Ricka snarled quietly, "Blame you…"

Oh, boy… I don't like where this is going.

* * *

The next morning, we were back in school, fully clothed, and had a meeting together. Of course, we agreed to forget the whole _alien_ thing, and then some. The track that made the whole alien sign got reworked and fixed, and most of the students did not remember a thing of what occurred.

Of course, during break, I ran into Myu, down in the hallway, who understood what happened, when Ricka groped her breasts, while under the effects of the combination of paralysis sedative and sonic brainwashing waves.

"Senpai!" she screamed at me, "Never! Never mention what occurred to everyone else, even Ricka-senpai, ever again!"

I responded, "Okay, okay. But it was almost true. You were helpless and immovable."

Myu whimpered, "I guess this is what a doll feels like… Hau…"

"Oh, calm down. No one will believe you… Well, maybe some perverted boys that do."

"Lily and Cy knows! But I know that it was because of Fumito's evil brainwashing moves!"

"Yeah, but aren't you lucky that the aliens are gone, likewise the sonic brainwashing devices?"

"I guess so. But I cannot believe I missed the action. Tell me!"

Myu looked at me, with a huge gleam in her smiling face, "What were the aliens like, up-close? Was there a queen? And did the alien get destroyed into chunks?"

This, coming from the ninja, who got turned into a lifeless doll, and was about to give birth to an alien larva. Oh, well. She was curious about the whole alien thing, being that she's into horror stuff, and blood and gore. Ricka, on the other hand…

At Kazuki's classroom, Ricka told him, "Hentai! Never tell!"

Apparently, she wants to forget it. She was the mannequin grope- _er_ , and Myu was the mannequin grope- _ee_. I chose to forget it, anyways. Besides, no one ever mentioned it, at all; even the whole alien thing.

* * *

Speaking of which, back in our club room, after school, Enju made a stern announcement, concerning the subject.

"Nanao Kashima-san is banned from our club room for two weeks!" She boasted.

Akari nodded, "Granted."

I asked her, "Two weeks? Is that harsh?"

Enju barked, "She was responsible for the whole alien thing, to begin with!"

Myu said, "And I thought you don't believe in aliens."

Yamabuki joked, "She does _now_."

Ricka cried, "One at fault! Mentions aliens!"

Enju stated, "If she hadn't open her big fat mouth about it, this wouldn't have happened!"

Lily sighed, "But still… What happened to you, in the room with Ricka and Myu… So dirty."

Enju sobbed, "I know… How scary… Kazuki didn't save me in that part."

I didn't want to save her, while the sonic brainwashing music was on. I had a hunch, and I didn't bring any headphones! And I thought for sure that the whole brainwashing sex zombie thing was over with. But Fumito… How I rue that name…

He stated, "Enju, you know that I didn't save you… The music was the sonic brainwashing soundwaves, combined with the Shrovetide's serum that immobilizes you."

Lily replied, "He's right. THAT was a _force majeure_."

Yamabuki smiled, " _Emphasis_ on _forced_. I mean, seriously! You were groping Ricka's boobs, whil-!"

I slapped my hand onto her mouth, likewise Lily, Akari, and Ricka.

Akari yelled, "IDIOT!"

Ricka barked, "What she said!"

Lily glared, "Not in front of Myu!"

I added, "She's still traumatized over this!"

Akari yelled, "YOU SHUT UP!"

I cried, "WHAT DID I DO?"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Yamabuki moaned, "Sorry… I didn't know Myu-Myu was-. Hold on! She wasn't aware of what occurred, did she? She was sedated by that alien narcotic, right?"

Enju said, "Suou-san's right. The reason you became stiff was because…"  
Lily continued, "You were drugged."

Fairly obvious. And man, I'd join in, for that action, but… my safety's more important than this heavenly paradise of hot fun! But it was to save the world, and Enju was dragged into this, badly.

I asked everyone, "Hold on! Enju was the only one _not_ with the alien drug that paralyzes her inner body functions. So, how did _she_ froze into a naughty hentai girl?"

Enju glared, "Excuse me?"

Akari stated, "Good question… We were all injected with the serum, except for Kazuki, Johnny, Cy, & Enju."

Lily stated, "It's possible that the serum doesn't affect the boys, one hopes; but Fumito and Shirakawa never planned on it. And Cy's only all-mechanical. But why Enju?"

Myu asked, "Could it be the soundwaves in the room? If that is the case, it must be a stronger brainwashing device than the ones that Obnubi used."

I was just about to say that! It's pretty obvious. Back when we discovered the sonic brainwashing device, and that Ju Sakamoto song that turned Nanao into a lusty zombie, back at the karaoke bar, we all experienced the sonic brainwashing waves from that song. And back then, that was Johnny's fault, since he played it, without warning. Maybe the one Fumito used had a stronger effect, about ten times stronger, as Cy told us.

Akari replied, "Hmm… When was the time _before_ Enju became a doll?"

Lily said, "You mean like _before_ the Shrovetide used the sonic brainwashing music? Memory serves me that it must be the third time around she was brainwashed…"

Myu responded, "Maybe that's it. Enju-senpai was easily hit by the Obnubi brainwashing music, before all this occurred."

Lily said, "She's right. I do believe that is because you showed resistance, but Cy stated that the music that they used was ten times stronger."

Enju sighed, "Why can I not erase that moment from my mind?"

I said to her, "It's fine… Just be grateful that the whole sonic brainwashing thing, and the _other_ thing, is over with."

Enju sighed, "Well, at least it's over. I wonder whatever happened to that device."

Possibly destroyed? I don't know! I was too busy with Enju, fighting the final battle with that alien.

I said to her, "On the plus side, we can just erase the moment, and forget it ever happened… like the aliens."

Enju nodded, "For once, I agree."

I stated to her, "Well, did Fumito inject you with the serum? If no, then it's obvious that he stole the device for the sonic brainwashing, to render you helpless, only stronger."

Akari replied, "That is true. And I would've sang out loudly, as it's the cure to break her free!"

She pouted, "I can't believe I missed it."

Akari was too busy playing the role of a life-sized carcass, in an alien freezer. And to make it worse off, her Izumo was stolen, but Yamabuki and Saya brought it back.

She smiled and showed her Izumo, "On the plus side, I got my Izumo back. No one told me that they stole it from me."

Yamabuki said, "Saya had a sense of perception, when it comes to walking. But she knew of something that felt powerful."

I asked, "But would they try to use the Izumo's power to enhance their alien babies, and turn them into powerful creatures?"

Akari said, "Well… I guess we'll never know. The entire alien race that kidnapped us is wiped out."

Yamabuki smiled, "And never to return, again."

Ricka added, "Extinction… like dodos."

Well, yeah. They were the last of its kind, and the Shrovetide was an evil race. I'm just glad we got to wound severely the Mother Alien, and the ship with the babies exploded, when Saya tampered with the controls.

But I grew curious, as I asked, "Say… I wonder whatever happened to Saya & Itsuki, and their friends."

Suddenly, Nanao came in and said, "Uh, excuse me… I came to see how you guys are doing."

Enju growled, "YOU!"

Ricka barked, "The bane of all this!"

Myu cried, "Nanao-senpai, how could you?"

Akari roared, "If you didn't blab about aliens, none of this would be happening!"

Nanao sobbed, "What did I do?"

WHOA! Like a pack of vultures! Or, like evil stepsisters expelling the pretty sister from the family. But Nanao's not a member of the Ninja Seeking Club. She's a member of the Archery Club. But yeah, it was her fault to bring up aliens to begin with. That's why we had this horrific adventure. But is it harsh to berate her like this? I say no, because… well, she's in this friendship, more than the rest of us. But technically, she's not a ninja. She's very unique, of course. Lily, alongside Yamabuki, stayed back, as they ignored the lynching. I say good for them, not hazing at our friend, who started this mess. At least _they_ have a bit of manners.

Yamabuki replied, grinning in bliss, "I'm enjoying this… despite that we had serious wounds."

Lily said, closing her eyes, "I'm ignoring that."

Scratch that. They're the lowest of lows. Guess it's unanimous.

Nanao sobbed, as she pleaded, "I came here for my bow. I left it here, the other day, after we were hunting for the-, uh, well, you know…"

Denial. She doesn't want to mention the aliens. I don't blame her. After that whole experience, she doesn't want to say that word, ever again, after what she's been through.

Enju gave her the bow, and then boasted, "Take it. NOW, GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the door on Nanao… and me! Why did she kick me out, too?

I knocked on the door and argued, "HEY! Why did you kick me out, as well? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Enju stated, "Reason with her. Until I say different, she's banned from the club room!"

She slammed the door and my face, as Nanao whimpered, "Banned? No… But I'm not a member!"

I would reason with her, but I'm bad at explaining things fully to everyone.

He said, "Well… You _did_ bring up aliens, and set up this whole adventure. Enju believes in aliens now, but she is very pissed off at you."

Nanao sniffled, "I see… I guess it was my fault… But after the whole drama, being abducted by those beasts, and to be a cartel for their babies… I'm done with the aliens, forever!"

Yeah, I doubt it. Such a nerd is what she is.

She smiled, "But I can always have my aliens in anime that I like!"

See? Total nerd alert for this geek. I decided to talk with Nanao, and go for a walk together to the Archery Club.

* * *

Now that I think about it, Cy wasn't there at the club, either. We both arrived down the garden, on the way to the Archery Club, as we spotted Cy, posing in place, standing in the middle of the field, like she was turned off. But her eyes were flashing a bit.

Nanao asked, "What's Cy doing?"

Kazuki asked, "Cy? You alright?"

Cy did not move, as she was lightly beeping. She suddenly moved, and sighed, "All done!"

She responded, "New wec-cod: _two hours and 25 minutes_."

I asked her, "What, dare I ask, were you doing?"

Cy replied, "How long to stay in pwace, widdou fwinching. The alien se-dah-div was perplexing and powerful. I wanna see how long I stay still."

Knowing Cy, it's infinite, since she never flinches. But two hours?

Cy explained, "I don't plan to do it, all day. I have classes."

Nanao smiled, "Wow! Like a living doll! So tiny~!"

Cy roared, "I NOT TINY!"

She asked, "But wait… Why Nanny not with others in club?"

Nanao sniffled, as I told Cy, "Enju barred her from the club room, because of our adventure. How about you come with us, before we go home?"

Cy smiled, as I agreed. We walked together, as Nanao was heading back to the Archery Club. Of course, she got over our little adventure, and I never bothered to tell anyone else about this adventure.

I saved the world, along with Saya and friends… and no one will ever believe me.

* * *

Of course, that evening, I had a run-in with another weird being… _her_.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Kazuki~!" Yamabuki cheered.

Yep. _Her_.

She asked, "Not thrilled to meet me?"

Kazuki said, "Look, I've had a rough week. Why don't we just let it be and move on?"

Yamabuki sobbed, "No fair! I have something to share with you!"

She stated, "Ever since our little adventure in the building, I did a little research on both Fumito and Shirakawa. You and I must do this alone."

"Huh? Alone?"

"Follow me~!"

What is she up to? I don't trust her, one bit. Sure, she's a ninja, but she's a pain in the ass.

 **XXXXX**

We arrived at the alleyway, as Yamabuki smiled, "Anyways, take a looksies~!"

She showed well-detailed portraits of Fumito and Shirakawa. Whoa! Really? She knew who they were?

She explained, "Since I was sedated, and was carved like a tuna fish, I happen to remember both of their faces and bodies, and said, _Well, if they are responsible, and somehow escaped, we should ask them a few questions_. And I did, afterwards, after I healed up, of course. Boy, alien tech is such a major medical tool!"

Don't bet on it. She's serious about the whole interrogating, using puppets of Fumito and Shirakawa? Still, we never figured out whatever happened to them.

Yamabuki called out, holding up her paper, "Alright… We have only _one_ chance. This may take a long time, but I promise that this will solve our mystery. ARISE, MY PUPPETS!"

With a flick of the paper, Fumito and Shirakawa appeared, in front of our eyes. Unbelievable! But why revive them?

Yamabuki then grinned, as the imposters of Fumito and Shirakawa appeared before her. She then said, "Okay, you two. We understand that you two are responsible for the alien queen."

Puppet Fumito asked, "Huh? Why are you alive and moving?"

I said to him, "Your alien days are over. We foiled your plan."

Puppet Shirakawa snarled, "Damn. Those ninja brats ruined our plans!"

I explained to them, "Alright, what did you try to do with the others?"

Shirakawa explained, "Not if that's your business, but we wanted to please our queen. But being that we were a part of her collective, we had no idea you'd be that persistent. See, this little ninja brat is resisting to the alien spawn."

Fumito added, "We even used the other girls, and they came perfectly okay… But we were going to use the pink one and her ice friend, but Shirakawa found Hanao's little pendant."

I gasped, "This Izumo?"

Shirakawa said, "From Miss Hanao's body, we learned that her alien spawns are highly powerful than the others, with such defense and skill. We were going to inject her babies' DNA into the others, to enhance them, but we never got the chance, since you came along and ruined it."

Yamabuki moaned, "Yeah… And how you sent me in a freezer… So chilly… And cold…"

She sobbed, "I was a ninja beef carcass, with that huge gash in my stomach!"

Funny she should mention it. She was grimacing in pain, on the way here. I remember that. She was carved open, after an alien popped out of her gut. Itsuki said it was fatal. But how did she survive?

Fumito said, "That's because the alien popped out of your stomach, and ruined your skin. But thanks to our technology, we did revive your body to its former glory, only for you to be hatched again…"

I then intervened and said, "But that plan went to pot, because we removed the larvae. And more importantly, your mothership exploded, upon leaving. Your plans have already failed."

Fumito smirked, "Have it?"

I don't like that smirk on his face. Is it something we missed about this? I don't think he's lying.

Yamabuki asked, "Why? What happened to you, when your queen arrived?"

Fumito smirked, "Why… She ate us. And we were failed husks. Why don't you ask Itsuki and Saya for the real truth?"

I shouted, "YOU LIE! You're the alien enemies! You gave yourselves away to the alien queen, and became her lunch, and you're saying that you're not responsible for the kidnappings?"

Shirakawa's eyes turned demonic, as she said, "Yeah… Why don't you answer them, when you get the chance? You won't, unfortunately…"

"I don't understand."

Shirakawa lashed out her razor-like tongue at me. I was shocked by it, as it lashed towards me. But…

"KAZUKI!" Yamabuki shoved me out of the way, and it pierced onto her body. She screamed in pain, and dropped to the ground. Fumito and Shirakawa laughed, as they were fading back to paper form.

I cradled Yamabuki, as she was coughing. But no blood. That's odd.

"Yamabuki! WAKE UP!"

"Ka-, zu… ki… I…"

She choked and gagged, and suddenly died in my arms, with her eyes dilated and rolled up, and her body turning pale white. I was sad that Yamabuki has died in my arms, but… She's not bleeding.

As I worry over her, she suddenly faded away, and turned into a drawing of her cheerful self. She… She was a drawing, too?

The real Yamabuki picked it up and said, "For aliens, they can be hostile, even if they come back from the dead."

"Yamabuki? You're alive!"

"Duh! I knew the job was dangerous, when I took it. So, I drew a portrait of _yours truly_ , to avoid any injury. I had to change out, after the alien masterminds appeared in front of us."

That was… clever. I forget that clones of Yamabuki's artwork never bleed.

Yamabuki said, "Kazuki… You don't think… I mean, Kisaragi said that she is half-Shrovetide Alien… You don't think?"

"I don't. But Itsuki and Saya were completely harmless. Ryuko and Akame, too. They were pawns in the alien queen's plans. So, how could they do that to their own friends?"

"You got me. But now we know er'rything… Fumito and Shirakawa… Dead by the alien's gullet."

I had memories of the Former Owner, after he was devoured by the Nine-Tailed Fox, a while back. Images of gore that I do not want in my head, including a bloodied toupee. But still, it seems it's not over. What did Fumito mean? You mean… the Shrovetide aliens are still among us? If only we'd ask Itsuki and Saya more… but how can we?

"Kazuki, I dunno what's going on, but I gotta jet. I'm glad you're safe." She said to me, in a nervous state, "But hopefully, I'm glad it resolves er'rything."

I said to her, "Yeah, get well soon. Hope you recover well."

"Thanks."

She dashed off, in quick speed, as I was left puzzled. Shaking my head, scratching my hair, I still don't get it. Was Fumito saying that, all this time, Saya and Itsuki were the aliens? Or is he lying? Confused, but bewildered, I decided to return to my dorms, and forget this whole thing happened.

On the plus side, I'm glad we won't worry about aliens, ever again. Sometimes, the truth is out there. I know this sounds cheesy, but I hope I don't run into anything like that, ever again.

* * *

As Kazuki relieves himself of the suspicions of his most recent adventure, meanwhile, across town, Rikka and Mei were walking down the street, as they spotted Saya and Itsuki, together by the corner. They stopped, as Itsuki turned to them, "Huh?"

Rikka and Mei bowed, as Saya asked, "Itsuki. Do you know these girls?"

He approached them and said, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Mei said, "Sir… The queen has been destroyed, correct?"

Itsuki nodded, as Rikka said, "Good. Then, all goes according to plan."

Itsuki smiled, "Right. Did you assist Miss Saion-Ji, like I asked?"

They nodded, as he asked, again, "Did you bring the human girl, Kashima, to safety?"

They nodded again, as Itsuki smiled, "Very good."

He gave them each a guimauve, and they ate it. He said, "That's your reward. See, while the ninjas exterminated the Shrovetide, all they did was pest control. These Shrovetides were purely corrupt, and harnessed by perverted science. You three are the good kind. You're the perfect ones, yet you never decide to take the world."

Rikka and Mei chirped in alien talk, as Saya stood in attention. She spoke, "What about me, Itsuki?"

Itsuki said, "Open wide, sweetie."

Saya opened her mouth, and he stuck a guimauve into it. She closed it, and Itsuki kissed her on the lips, once more. He then said, "Good. Now, we must prepare for Stage 2."

They walked together, but stopped, as someone screamed, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

They turned around, seeing the attention of, _of all people_ , a shocked and astonished Yamabuki.

She was stunned, as she cried, "I… don't believe it! Itsuki… Saya? WHY?"

Itsuki said, "I'm sorry, did you eavesdrop on us?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, I _am_ a ninja. My Materialization Jutsu was used, to make Fumito and Shirakawa clones… And something seemed off…"

Itsuki then glared at her, as he said, "So, you finally know the truth?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, from what they told us, me and Kazuki, they captured us, drugged us, and then produced us to make alien babies. And even said they were failed husks… meaning… either Fumito and Shirakawa are still alive…"

She pointed at them, "Or… OR YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

She explained, as everyone was staring at her, "They told us to talk to you two about the _real_ truth. Kazuki is confused to know, but I had already figured it out. Husks of Fumito and Shirakawa? They're alien clones that YOU MADE, were they? You… You set this all up, to eliminate the evil clones, and rescuing us, only to realize that the real Fumito and Shirakawa are in _your_ spaceship! Who are you, really?"

Itsuki clapped his hands and said, "Congratulations, you have made a wild and stupid guess."

He stared at her, while clapping, as Yamabuki was shocked. She whispered, "No… Then, it's true!"

He smirked, "Is it?"

Itsuki leaned to Yamabuki, and she shivered, "Just who are you? Please… Please don't hurt me. I want to know the truth…"

He held up a guimauve and said, "Would you like a bite?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Oh, sure. I was getting hungry."

She inhaled the guimauve into her mouth, and then she suddenly stood in place. Itsuki said, as he was examining her, "Her body's starting to weaken, again…"

He explained, "During the time in the lab, Yamabuki's entire system was shattered, after she birthed an alien, popping out of her stomach; and it would take weeks to fully heal that huge wound. It seems we assisted her, but…"

He called to her, "Lift your shirt up."

Yamabuki slowly lifted her shirt up, showing her bare stomach. He kneeled down and pressed her bellybutton. Her stomach opened, showing her internal organs, covered in a thick sheet of red plastic. There was a chrome device in her stomach, showing purple fluid, the same fluid that Yamabuki was swimming in, through suspended animation. He said, as he removed the round capsule, as the fluid inside it was emptied, "It seems that the regeneration liquid has reached its course. Still under the effects, badly… and her stomach wound was severe. Rikka, Mei, please carry Yamabuki back to my car. She needs another refuel. That alien hatchling that popped out of her stomach nearly killed her. I mean, we were doing the favor… but it seems that she almost died. Luckily for me, I can make support devices to keep them alive."

Rikka and Mei carried a motionless Yamabuki, still holding her shirt, and dragged her into Itsuki's car. He said that he's going to fix up Yamabuki, before it's too late. Rikka and Mei were able to assist the Ninja Seeking Club, but it seems Yamabuki took even bigger damage than before. Back when her alien hatched, without being inside her pod, her internal organs were badly ruptured, and Itsuki decided to keep her alive, until the body becomes fully healed from the huge wound. Rikka placed a spare capsule inside her, and then closed her stomach. Itsuki asked, "Is the capsule in place?"

Rikka said, "Yes, sir."

Itsuki smiled, "Good. Bring her back to the spot."

They placed Yamabuki back in the same spot as before, and whispered, "Yamabuki Suou, once you wake up, in five minutes, you will have forgotten where we were and what you know. Never reveal the truth about this. It's already forgotten."

Yamabuki's shirt was rolled down, as the others departed, leaving Yamabuki stiff and quiet. So, were Saya, Itsuki, Rikka, & Mei the aliens from recently?

 **XXXXX**

Yamabuki started to blink, five minutes later, as she looked around. The guimauve in her mouth dissolved, as she moaned, "Huh… What did I just eat?"

She shook her head and said, "Meh. Whatever."

She looked at the time and gasped, "CRAP! It's almost curfew!"

She dashed off, heading back to the dorms, not remembering a thing about what happened, just now. But then, she heard a voice speaking to her. She stopped, as she head the voice inside her.

"Yamabuki Suou… Can you hear me?"

Her eyes went faded and mesmerized, as the voice continued to speak:  
"Yamabuki, before you head back to the dorms, you will do one last thing… I want you to erase everyone's memories of the alien incident, recently. They may get suspicious, if it's _you_ who only forgets."

She nodded, as she changed into her ninja outfit, and dashed off, attempting to erase everyone's memories.

* * *

The next morning, I felt groggy, as the school day started again. Not just me, but Akari, Enju, Ricka, Johnny, and Nanao. We had fallen asleep, after something that happened, and, uh… huh? Oh, yeah… We stopped the sonic brainwashing epidemic that went on in this school. Great. I'm glad it's finally over. But man, I'm tired.

Yamabuki was calmly sitting in her seat. But then she whispered to the audience, "Psst! Shh… He doesn't know… Come here… yeah…"

The camera went closer, as she said, "You want to know something… I knew, somehow. Last night, I was at _both_ dormitories, Akari's house, and Cy's house, erasing ALL the moments of the battle, to avoid any drama and suspicion. Johnny's, Ricka's, Nanao's, Enju's, even Cy-Cy's. She already deleted it into her systems. Er'ryone! All of their memories were erased, over the past few days… except one, and it's kept _only_ to me…  
I kept the moment with Ricka & Myu-Myu in my head… since it had _nothing_ to do with aliens… I'd never delete _that_ in me! THAT was pure hentai gold! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She grinned, as Kazuki asked her, "Yamabuki, what's so funny?"

Yamabuki smiled calmly, "Oh, nothing…"

That Yamabuki, such a pain. Why is she smiling for? I don't trust her, one bit.

Yamabuki winked, as the scene goes white, "He doesn't suspect a thing…"

* * *

 ** _The End?_**

* * *

 ** _CAST_**

 ** _Kazuki Araya (as himself)  
Akari Hanao (as herself and Alien Hanao)  
Enju Saion-Ji (as herself and Alien Enju)  
Myu Momochi (as herself)  
Ricka Machiyuki (as herself)  
Yamabuki Suou (as herself)  
Lily Fuma (as herself and Alien Lily)  
Cy Tokakushi (as herself)  
Nanao Kashima (as herself and Alien Nanao)  
John Spicer (as himself)_**

 ** _Featuring  
Blood-C's Saya Kisaragi  
Blood-C's Itsuki Tomofusa  
Blood-C's Fumito Nanahara  
Elfen Lied's Shirakawa  
Kill la Kill's Ryuko Matoi  
Akame ga Kill's Akame  
Another's Mei Misaki  
Chuunibyou's Rikka Tanahashi_**

 ** _And also starring Emmitt… as Emmitt Crisp-Well (which is NOT his real last name)_**

 ** _Credit goes to IcebatofValikinRRZB8 for the assistance and help on this Fate fic!_**

 ** _All the characters, except for Emmitt, are all properties of their respective anime and game fandom. I do not own them all. No anime and game characters were harmed in the filming of this fanfic._**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
